Once Upon A Nightmare
by mynera
Summary: In search of her missing brother, Prince Souta, who mysteriously disappeared during one of his hunting outings, Princess Kagome finds herself venturing into demon territories only to encounter the fearsome Prince of Demons Inuyasha.
1. Lost

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** First story on here. First Story _PERIOD_. Please help support me!!! Rated for **language** and **mature themes** in later chapters.

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Chapter 1- **Lost

_To Your Majesties:_

_My beloved parents, as much as I love the both of you, I can't help but feel useless as my younger brother has gone missing and no one knows where he may be. It has been nearly a week since his disappearance and I can no longer sit around thinking about what might have become of him. I know for a fact that he is still alive despite what the rest of the kingdom may think, so I have sought my own journey to find him. I knew that I would not have your consent on me doing so since I am the only Princess of his majesty, King Higurashi, you father, but my feelings overpower anything anyone can say. I only wish to bring my darling brother back home to where he belongs. We both share a sibling bond that no one can break. I do not know where he may be, but do not worry about my whereabouts, I am probably long gone by now. Sending the troops out to search for me will be a futile attempt. Please have faith in me as your only daughter. I know what I am doing and I will never regret this, but I can promise one thing, I will find Prince Souta and bring him home. Do not think of this as hate for you both, but I love our family enough to care about my younger brother. Knowing that I tried to find my brother, I will be happy even if I find him in a manner in which I do not want to speak. Please forgive your daughter, she promises to suffer any punishment when she returns, but ignorance of her lost brother is more suffering than she can possibly stand. I understand that you too are feeling strained and deprived of the laughter Prince Souta would bring to all of us, but please try to understand me. For once, being a Princess of high social status, I want to achieve something more than what can be given to me. I love you both dearly my parents, and if I perhaps shall not come back to you, please know that I love you more than anything. No one can compare the love that you two have shared with me and my younger brother. _

_Much love From Your Daughter,_

_Princess Kagome Higurashi_

King Higurashi read the letter over again making sure it wasn't just a joke that his daughter was playing on him, but the Higurashi seal was imprinted on the letter that he had broken earlier. The seal was a serious thing, and he knew that this letter could not have been any type of joke, but he wondered what was going through the mind of his daughter to make her write such a thing, more or less to do such a thing to him.

Their kingdom was suffering enough with Prince Souta's disappearance, but now also Princess Kagome. King Higurashi couldn't find it in his heart to tell his wife since she had cried nearly every night since the young prince never came home. But somehow, he knew his wife, Queen Higurashi, was soon to discover the letter since Kagome had unattended the breakfast.

The king slowly stood from his chair that was in the study and walked towards the large glass window. He watched the surroundings outside as birds flew in flocks towards the south due to the season change. He sighed, muttering some incoherent words. Looking to the sky, he prayed to their beloved goddess and miko.

"I pray to you priestess Midriko, you who has watched over our lands since the start of time. Please guide my children to safety and to their home where they should be. Without them, I am a broken king and broken king is a fallen kingdom. Please, I beg of you, protect my children." The king stood there for some moments before retiring to his chair. He felt as if he'd aged another ten years.

.

.

.

Kagome walked on an unmarked path that would lead to the demon territories. She knew it was not a safe place to go to, but knowing her brother, who loved to hunt the rarest beasts in the land, she somehow figured that she would find him where demons dwelled. Knowing that the troops would never venture this far to search for Souta, she would do their bidding.

Dressed in a commoner's cloak, a large male's shirt and pants that she had gotten in the market from an elderly woman by trading her dress, Kagome had been able to disguise herself in the crowded streets. To make sure that no one would find out about her trade, Kagome bribed the old lady with a wholesome amount of money. Trying to not get caught from the soldiers who patrolled the boundaries of their kingdom, she covered her head with the heavy cloak. As the soldiers marched back to their post, she slipped silently into the forest. She carried very little with her knowing well that the trip was going to be a long one, but she had enough money to last her a month's worth of earnings.

Looking ahead to where she was walking, she found that her surroundings had drastically changed. She had been walking around the area for more than a couple hours before she stopped to admire the nature. It seemed to be more pure and spoke the word magic. And there were no trails that led to any places. Seeing that it was okay to take off her disguise, Kagome let her hood fall below her neck as her hair cascaded down her sides.

She continued on foot like that for another hour until fatigue started to get the better of her. The soles of her feet hurt since she had never walked such a long amount of time in her life. Usually all her travels were done by horse or carriage, but she couldn't risk being caught in the middle of horse-riding. Slumping against the nearest tree, she sat on its root closing her eyes for a second, or so she thought.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes seeing that the sun was about to set. Jumping up immediately, she found that she had been sleeping for at least three hours. She had to find a place to sleep since sleeping out in the wild did not seem such a pleasant idea. She walked past some trees as it got darker and darker. Trying to see her way around the large roots and bushes, she stumbled a few times getting minor scratches or bruises.

By now, the sun had officially set and Kagome was in the middle of nowhere. Turning around, she could have sworn that it was the same tree that she had passed five minutes ago, but all the trees looked alike in the dark. She fell to her knees, feeling the ache in her muscles and feeling the pain from the couple of cuts on her body until a brushing sound came from behind her.

Turning her head slowly, she hoped it wasn't anything large since she heard many stories of demons who hunted at night. She gulped. Slipping her hands into her cloak, she searched for her bow and arrows. There was no way she was going to be dinner to some demon without putting up a fight. Finding the courage to stand, she knocked back an arrow, ready to release at anytime.

"Come out. I know you're there," Kagome said, though her voice trembled more than she wanted it to. She could feel the presence of the demon that had an aura filled with hunt and hunger. Slowly, a woman figure appeared from the trees looking rather human, but the stench that the woman carried with her made Kagome want to gag. In an instant the evil presence disappeared.

The woman came out, limping along towards Kagome. It was too dark for Kagome to make out her face, but she came closer to Kagome. Slowly, Kagome began to lower her weapon. As the woman stepped into the moonlight, Kagome noticed the woman had long beautiful purple hair and red eyes that glowed like a fire. Before she could get any closer, Kagome put her bow and arrow up almost an arm's length away.

"Stop!" Kagome commanded, but this time, the woman transformed into a centipede type form now hovering over Kagome. The centipede demon flicked its slimy tongue out eyeing Kagome from top to bottom. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she had been tricked. Quickly shooting her arrow at hand, the centipede demon dodged it without a scratch and advanced towards Kagome. Kagome tried to grab another arrow beneath her cloak, but it was too dark to reach for it. She wouldn't be able to protect herself as she would become this demon's dinner. Kagome could see her whole life pass right by her and how she would never really know what happened to her brother. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that would end her life.

"Wind Scar!" A man's voice echoed through the forest. Instantly the centipede demon was cut down into pieces by a bright light as it disappeared in the wind. Kagome was whipped away by the impact of the wind. Falling beside a tree, Kagome opened her eyes only to see the after math. There were three large indents in the ground and trees that used to be there were all cut down. She turned her head to the left so see two figures head towards her. Kagome tried to stand, but the impact of landing on her back ached more than it should had as she sat there dumbly while two men approached her.

It was too dark to analyze the strangers, but Kagome knew that one of them had to be some type of demon since his eyes glowed an unnatural but beautiful gold. The other one couldn't be made out except that he held a staff of some sort since the chimes that hung from it made a clanging noise. The one with golden eyes sniffed Kagome before making a disgusted noise, offending her somehow.

"Dammit Miroku! It's another human!" the one with golden eyes shouted. By now, Kagome had found a way to stand up, though tiredly, as the one named Miroku started to talk.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, that's kind of harsh. You know, I _too_ am a human," Miroku explained, emphasizing the word human. Inuyasha didn't pay attention to Miroku who blabbered off about how not all humans were bad, but Inuyasha's attention was now focused on Kagome who seemed to stand tiredly. He walked right up to her examining her after he "sniffed" her earlier.

Kagome, feeling a little self conscious since Inuyasha examined her by trying to take her cloak off, she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome gripped her cloak tighter around her neck before walking a couple of paces back. Inuyasha 'keh-ed' stepping back to Miroku, but he saw something out in the corner of his eyes. Miroku continued his ranting not caring who heard him, but who was even listening?

Inuyasha sniffed around again and knew that the centipede demon was still alive somewhere. Trying to rid of Miroku's voice and the delicious scent that Kagome was giving off, he tried to pin point the location of the demon. It was near, but where? He closed his eyes to get a better feel of his surroundings. The ground beneath him shook. _'I've found you!'_ Inuyasha thought, but felt the demon head to the girl whom annoyed him greatly. He was unsure of what to do, but his instincts had him dive straight for the girl.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha seemed like he was in a trance. She then noticed he had cute ears on the top of his head. She was tempted to touch them, but surprisingly, she was pushed back forcefully, someone on top of her. Just then, half of the centipede demon popped out of the ground beneath them.

It hovered above Inuyasha and Kagome. He thought he had destroyed it, but it seemed this demon just wanted to a more painful death.

Kagome tried to take a full breath, but having a grown hanyou on top of her and a heavy cloak, it was cutting off her air supply. Inuyasha failed to notice this since his senses were so focused on the demon above them, but he heard the voice of his trusty friend Miroku. Instantly, Inuyasha put more weight on Kagome protecting her from getting sucked into the wind tunnel that Miroku released.

She tried to kick him off, but that only caused him to add more weight onto her._ 'I'm going to die!'_ Kagome told herself, until she felt something strong pull at her as the mysterious man on top of her crushed her, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he straddled her waist. It was almost as if she was being sucked into a large amount of air. Speaking of air, she greedily gasped for what air she could get; until the suction feeling disappeared.

It was only a matter a seconds before everything, or at least everything of the demon was gone. Miroku wound his beads over his right hand again and sighed with relief. Slowly, the monk crossed over to his friend and the mysterious young woman. _'Hmm… I wonder what her bum feels like.'_ He grinned in his perverse way. Inuyasha stood up brushing himself off and glared at Miroku. He knew Miroku was thinking indecent things about the human girl. For some reason, Inuyasha's anger welled up as he slapped Miroku across the head. _Stupid monk, thinks he can just feel anything that's rounded. Keh!_

Kagome lay scattered on the ground, the moon still hidden behind the clouds. At least the man had gotten off of her as she shifted her weight to the right side trying to stand up. She brushed the dirt off of her now pity looking cloak that had torn in all sort of places and grabbed her now snapped bow. She sighed inwardly at the fact that she was a pathetic looking princess who could barely protect herself, not to mention that the two men were arguing over something again.

She wouldn't stick around to hear their conversation since it didn't sound so pleasant; only catching the words _'pervert' _and _'dumbass'_ from the golden eyed man. She had to admit though, that he had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen even though she couldn't see his face in this dark forest, plus the cutest ears. She sighed again, she'd probably never get to touch his ears ever, but she had to leave them to find her brother. Time was running out for her brother and her.

Slowly turning on her heel, she felt a familiar sinister presence, but it was so weak she barely noticed. The two men also had stopped talking, finally realizing that Kagome intended on leaving without them, but she didn't bother to stop walking either; seeing that she had wasted a lot of time already. Turning around one last time she saw them running towards her, weapons in their hand ready for battle. The man with the staff shouted some incoherent words to her, but she was too late to realize what he had said until she turned her head around to come face to face with only the head of the centipede demon.

Kagome let out a shriek.

Inuyasha kept running, not understanding why his legs were moving. It was as if his instincts had kicked in, wanting to protect this human. But why? He continued at a consistent pace that got faster and faster with each heart beat, but no matter how fast he ran towards her, she was so far away. Miroku thought about using his wind tunnel, but it would end up sucking the girl into the black hole as well. Trying to keep up with this friend, Miroku noticed that the half demon's face had changed upon meeting this young girl. He smiled a bit, thinking about all the things that could be running around his friend's mind.

Kagome could not believe that after all that killing, it was still alive. She had not expected to see it so suddenly, but she could do nothing about that. The demon's head floated right above her own, staring down into her eyes.

"Give it to me! Give it to me!" the centipede repeated, its beady red eyes not once looking away from Kagome. She didn't understand what it wanted, but she stepped back and alarmed the creature. The centipede demon knew that the girl was trying to escape as it bit right into her side; its fangs digging deep, pulling out its prize.

Kagome's eyes shot open with the impact. The filthy creature had just bit her side, and was sinking its teeth in as if it was looking for something inside her. On instinct, the power within Kagome released itself in a pinkish glowing form, getting rid of the demon for good.

She fell on her knees, exhausted already with the day's events and now an unknown amount of energy had just flowed out of her. Instantly, she clutched her injured side feeling the warm blood seep through her fingers. She cringed at the pain, biting her lips to stop it until a small little orb fell upon her hand. Kagome lifted the thing to her face with one hand, examining it when she heard footsteps stop right beside her.

She cocked her neck to see who it was, but just then the moon had finally showed itself. Kagome came face to face, with a rather handsome man. Even without the moon, she made out his beautiful golden eyes, but now she noticed just how cute his ears really were, and the color of his hair seemed so silky and silvery that she just wanted to fall asleep in it. Who knew how long she stared at him, and him at her, but she was happy for a brief second until her pupils went blank, her mind slipping farther and farther away from her.

Inuyasha and Miroku had arrived moments later after watching the girl destroy the demon with her powers. Miroku had immediately recognized that power as a miko purification release. The moment Miroku and Inuyasha spotted the girl, they had noticed she had a different aura than others, but they had not thought of her as a miko.

As the moon came up, Miroku and Inuyasha had gotten a better look at the girl, but both were shocked the moment her face was illuminated by the moon. Miroku looked to his friend to see his reaction as Inuyasha just stared at her. Miroku saw the multiple emotions run through Inuyasha's eyes as the half-demon's gaze never once stopped from the young girl.

_It's, Kikyo._ Inuyasha told himself. _It's really her._ He stared at her forgetting everything that existed at that moment. Their eyes locked onto one another for a brief second until Inuyasha finally realized that a strong stench of blood was coming from her. At that same moment, she had fallen forward, Inuyasha catching her gently. He picked her up bridal style, tucking her arms within his chest. With swift movement, Inuyasha ripped part of his haori and wrapped it around her waist to cover the wound.

He glanced at her one more time. _She has to be Kikyo. No, she is Kikyo._ He tried to tell himself. But something about her aura was more, calming, beautiful and pure. Running ahead of Miroku, he shouted to his friend.

"Miroku! Grab her stuff on the ground; I'm heading out first. Meet me at the castle gates." Within moments, he was only a dot in the horizon.

Miroku sighed. _This is going to be bad. _Miroku mumbled to himself before doing the things commanded from Inuyasha. Sure the mysterious girl looked oddly familiar to Kikyo, but any idiot would realize the difference between the two. _Sometimes,_ Miroku thought, _Inuyasha, you really confuse me_. He finished gathering her broken weapon but noticed a small pink glowing orb lying among the tall grass. Picking it up, Miroku's eyes widened. _She's the one._ Miroku's breath stopped examining the fragile ball. _I __must inform the king._

Pocketing the item, he himself headed for the castle.


	2. Trouble

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rated for language and mature themes.

**A/N:** I cannot tell you guys just how absolutely upset I am at this laptop! I just finished typing this chapter up and my computer destroys it!!! So, this is everything that I could remember. Thank you again for your support! Anyways, enjoy reading this chapter. Characters are OOC but lots of fluff and comedy!!! Rated for **language **and **mature **themes for later chapters.

**Chapter 2- **Trouble

The sun was rising as Kagome slightly lifted herself up on the extended bed. Pain shuddered throughout her entire body ending at her wounded side. She collapsed on her back with a husky breath. Someone was just in the room with her. She could tell since a warmth covered part of her arm. Shutting her eyes from the brightening sun, she turned to her left side and felt a pain wrack throughout her body. Who knew how long she stayed in place, but the pain slowly dissipated. Still dressed in her journey clothes, she weakly examined her wound. She jerked back suddenly as a pain stabbed deep within her, stilling her movement. Forcing her eyes open, she heard the door creak open, but didn't turn her head to see. Succumbing to the blank darkness, with little effort, her eyes shut.

Inuyasha paced the elongated corridor outside his bedroom door. Why was he so agitated over this human girl? She definitely looked a lot like Kikyo, but while carrying her home to his father's kingdom, he realized she definitely had a different scent. It was so… captivating. She was _not _Kikyo he told himself over and over again, but the striking resemblance had crazy thoughts run through his mind. Running a hand through his silvery mane, he heard a soft click. The doctor exited the door in silence as if trying to escape. Inuyasha keh-ed. _Stupid human. Thinks he can run away from me?_ He smirked. Catching up to the doctor, Inuyasha blocked his way. As expected, the doctor's face turned pale as he cowered and tried to explain himself.

"My Lord, Prince Inuyasha-sama," the doctor addressed, while Inuyasha crossed his arms to stare at the cornered doctor, he continued, "Please forgive me your highness, I did not see you." Inuyasha knew he was lying, but waited to see how long the fool could continue his excuses. "Reporting to you about the young lady's health," the doctor pulled out his paper looking over the details, "I'm afraid she won't make it through the afternoon sir. The wound to her side was just too deep for me to heal. It's been infected to the core, I don't have medicines great enough, perhaps if we–" Inuyasha punched the wall. _Stupid doctors_. They couldn't do anything right, yet he couldn't understand why he was so angry at the doctor's failure.

Inuyasha watched as the frightened doctor ran down the hall towards the staircase, papers and bag flying in the air. It was expected. People always ran away from him when they saw his eyes, his ears, his fangs and his claws despite the fact he was their prince. He punched the wall again to calm himself.

Walking towards his door, he knocked quietly to see if she was awake. There was no answer. Perhaps she was sleeping. He thought about knocking again, but stopped mid way towards the door. _What am I doing?_ Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. _Why did I bring her to my room?_ He paced again until he could find an answer to his question._ It's because she…she was hurt. Yes. That's what it was._ He slapped himself in the head denying everything he had thought. He couldn't find an intelligent answer since he only wanted to be around her when she awoke to see if she was really Kikyo. _This is stupid. This is my own room. _ He quit his pacing and stopped in front of the door. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he entered.

Softly shutting the door behind him, he turned around to find that she was still unconscious. If what the doctor said was right, she wasn't going to make it. He could smell death everywhere as he scrunched his nose. Inuyasha's ears perked up with her irregular breathing. Walking towards the bed, he could see her hand grasp her side in pain as blood covered her hand. Her other hand was fisted tightly around the bed sheets. She was breathing harder and harder as cold sweat dripped from her brow. A tear dripped from her eye causing him to step back. He couldn't stand women who cried, even if they were crying from physical pain. Listening for her heart beat, he could barely find her pulse. It was faint but it was still there. Inuyasha continued to observe her. The white smooth skin underneath the dirt, her red pinkish chapped lips half open as air entered and exited, and her long straight raven colored hair which stuck to her drenched skin.

He sat down next to her, his hand suddenly reaching for her face. Flinching, he stood and faced his back towards her. What was he doing? He inwardly cursed. _**It's what you desire.**_ A voice echoed in his head. Inuyasha snapped his head up until he heard a low chuckle come from above. It laughed again. _**Must I do everything for your sake?**_ It questioned. Annoyed, Inuyasha shouted, _Who the fuck are you? _It was silent for a moment before the voice came back. _**I'd not shout if I were you. You'd wake our mate.**_A blush crept up his face before the voice continued. _**You are a disgrace. I live within you. I know your deepest wishes. I know everything about you. This girl, she is ours. Let me show you.**_ Inuyasha felt a deep pulse come from his heart. His mind was being taken over as his eyes blanked. Feeling his body move involuntarily, he couldn't control what was going to happen.

Kagome felt something cool and wet caress her wounded side but her eyes refused to open. She was unsure of how long ago she'd felt the slickness cover her body since she'd known only pain since her journey. Her shirt was being lifted higher until the lower halves of her breasts were exposed to the cool air. She shivered. At the same time the soft wetness at her wounded side stopped as something thin but warm was placed to cover her torso. She then felt it again. Warm and gentle licks delving deeper into her would as if healing it instantly. She moaned in pleasure getting a growl from below her. Suddenly, a rough but tender hand reached higher until it placed itself on one of her breasts. Her heart beat louder as the hand rubbed her gently above simultaneously with the licks. Kagome breathed stronger, her body feeling stronger and lighter. Her consciousness, feeling the danger, constantly tried to wake her until finally, Kagome opened her eyes. The licks stopped as she used her elbows to support her weight.

She no longer felt pain on her side. Adjusting her eye sight to the bright sunlight, she noticed that the silver haired man straddled her legs, shirtless with one arm to support him and the other… in a spot her mother said only lovers could touch. She shouted.

Inuyasha quickly clutched his ears to stop the annoying squeak. His pupils returned to him as he surveyed what was happening. The last thing he remembered was someone talking to him and now, he could taste something sweet within his mouth. Wiping his lips with his arm, he noticed that he was no longer wearing his shirt. He sat up straighter. What was happening? He then heard a trembling voice. Looking straight ahead of him the girl clutched his haori close to her as she sat on her knees, her butt resting on her calves, but her eyes weren't filled with fright or anger, it was more of shock and confusion.

His mind was still hazy as she sat motionless. He was only a couple inches away as their eyes met one another. He didn't breath, he couldn't. He gazed into her chocolate eyes that slowly melted his heart of iron. Within a moment, he noticed that color had filled her face again. Her heart beat stronger and her lips… even more tantalizing than before, as if inviting him to taste. This was the first time he'd ever desired something so much. Leaning closer to her he wanted to…

Kagome turned her head away and scooted back away from the man. She didn't even know him, but something about his eyes destroyed the barrier she put around herself when it came to men. She didn't know what would have happened if she didn't move. Feeling her wound, it was completely gone. She was shocked at how rapidly it disappeared. Pulling off the haori, she lifted her shirt to examine it. She saw only smooth skin and some sticky residue, saliva. No traces of blood or wound. Forgetting some else in the room, she pulled her shirt down and puffed her cheeks in embarrassment.

Inuyasha's blush deepened. He kept imagining what could have happened if she didn't turn away. Then, when she lifted her shirt, only a little higher and he'd see her rounded mounds. He sighed inwardly. _I've been hanging around Miroku too long._ He thought. _By the way, where is that fool? _

.

.

.

Miroku sneezed. _Someone must be talking about me. _He continued his walk down the familiar corridors. In his palm, he held the pinkish orb and sighed. Problems were on their way and he knew it well. He had just finished his report with the King, Inuyasha's father, and now he was in deeper thought. Who exactly was this girl?

_Miroku arrived at the castle gate gasping for air. Darn that Inuyasha who abandoned him. Rushing towards the king's quarters, Miroku stopped to think about how he would approach the problem. Without a second thought, he would just tell the truth. After all, the king was the almighty demon lord. He would know if he was lying. _

_The king was seated on his high chair listening to the duke of south complain about this and what not. He wasn't paying the least attention yet he was still their great king. The king looked at one of the guards with eyes saying "Get this man out or I will have your job!" Getting the hint, the guard automatically escorted the duke out. The king sighed. I wonder if anything interesting will happen today. He was about to leave his seat until Miroku entered. He sat back down. Anything Miroku brought was always interesting. _

"_Young Lord Miroku, what brings you here today?" Miroku was on one knee with his head down, but slowly brought it up._

"_I will report what Prince Inuyasha and I discovered today in the forest." Miroku looked seriously at the king. Immediately, the king bade the guards leave from the room for a more private conversation. Miroku continued. "As I was saying my lord, we found something that resembles what lady Kikyo once had. It is the Shikon no Tama." Reaching into his inner pocket, Miroku dropped the fragile half blooded ball into the king's hand. King Inu Tashio could not believe what he was seeing. _

"_Where did you find this?" The king questioned, wiping the dry blood off the little orb, his nose twitching. It had a scent that he noticed this morning when Inuyasha came by requesting for a doctor. _

"_Your majesty, I'm not sure myself, but a young human maiden was present. She destroyed a centipede demon with purification powers, much stronger than Lady Kikyo did sire," Miroku stated. The king rolled the little ball in between his fingers. _

"_Human?" King Inu Tashio blurted in surprise. Rarely were humans found wandering alone in the demon territories. "Who is this young maiden you speak of?" The king asked impatiently. _

"_I haven't a slightest clue whom she is, but I certainly will find out, but your majesty, she resembles Lady Kikyo very much. Perhaps she is the one to unify our countries my lord." Miroku said the last part quietly as the king handed the pink orb back to him. The king thought deeply._

"_Thank you for your report. In the meantime I will have someone fetch Lady Kaedae for verification. Please return the orb to the young maiden," the king slumped in his chair. He only hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything rash. Miroku bowed down and was about to leave when the king interrupted._

"_Miroku, wait! Please keep an eye out for Inuyasha and later, have him bring the young maiden for lunch. You are always welcome to join." Miroku bowed once again and left the room. King Inu Tashio sighed. As he expected, Miroku never failed to surprise him. Sitting alone finally, Inu Tashio grinned as a random thought came across his mind. _Oh, my two sons, which one of you will bear me my first grandchild? I'm getting too old._ Looking out the window, he saw his smiling wife among flowers. Her purple hair glistened in the morning sunlight as her blues eyes shined brightly. She turned her head in his direction and made a smile that caused his soul to soar in the sky. He returned that smile while getting up to tell his wife of lunch. This afternoon was going to be… memorable._

Miroku stopped at Inuyasha's door. He knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. He sighed. Perhaps they were no longer there. About to turn around and search for them, he decided to at least check. Inuyasha never locked his bedroom door. After all, whoever dared to enter only asked for their death. Gripping the knob, he gave the door a big thrust.

_._

_._

_._

Inuyasha was digging through his closet looking for something presentable to wear. A couple minutes ago, he had a maid bring an outfit for the human girl who was now changing in his washroom. He had never been so picky about his attire, but for some reason, he felt a need to wear something appealing. Picking out a white shirt and his red outer haori, he went to his bed and waited for her to finish in the bathroom. He put both arms comfortably behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a while. His eyes felt droopy and something sweet radiated from the other side of the bathroom door. He turned to his side not taking his eye off that door. He wondered what she was doing, but his eyes suddenly seemed harder to keep open. When he thought about it, he hadn't slept for almost a day now, maybe, just maybe he'd take a short nap. After all, that scent was so alluring.

Kagome sat in the wash room with the beautiful green dress the maid had brought. It stopped right before the ground while the upper part was designed in a low cut way, the sleeves halfway on her bicep. Her back was exposed with a long fabric crisscrossed intricately. It was simple, but beautiful as if it was customized for her. Tracing her fingers around the golden embroidery below the breast line, she couldn't stop thinking about the other man only a door away.

He had been so rude during their first encounter, then she found him nearly on top of her with his hands in a place unthinkable, he didn't apologize at all, but he called a maid to fetch her something to wear while she slipped into the bathroom. An image kept replaying in her mind, his golden eyes. They tempted her to do things she normally wouldn't do. With a deep sigh, she'd forget about it and would relax.

Taking her time in the tub the maid had so kindly prepared, she scrubbed the day's dirt off of her. She could see her pearly skin again as her hair glowed its natural color. She felt where her mortal wound had once been but could not figure out how it had healed so fast. She then thought about how his warm tongue slid all over it. Forgetting such embarrassing moments, she quickly slipped the dress on. Letting her hair fall down her back, she cracked the door open enough to see if anyone was around. It was quiet. Opening the door wider, someone snored softly on the center of the bed; it was that silver haired man.

Silently, she sauntered to where he slept. Just as she remembered, he had a handsome face. Whether sleeping or awake, she couldn't help but stare. His lips were parted slightly as his chest moved in an even motion. She slowly crawled on the bed when her eyes caught note of his cute little ears that dangled in his mess of hair. Careful not to wake him, she gently grabbed one ear and rubbed it. His breath stopped, maybe she woke him up, but he continued to snore. She worried about getting caught but it was so soft she couldn't help but grab the other ear and rub them together. She smiled; never in her life had she felt something so smooth between her fingers.

Inuyasha had been aware of her presence the moment she opened the door. Pretending to snore, he hadn't thought of her coming up on the bed. What was she going to do? Take advantage of him? Wanting to see what she was up to, he remained silent and sleeping. He could feel that she stopped moving. Perhaps he would get up and scare her now, but he was curious. After all, they almost… He stopped breathing for a moment. Caught off guard, she grabbed his ears with her tiny hands. No one touched his ears like that before. Trying not to blow his cover, he snored, but he couldn't help wanting his ears to be touched more... thoroughly. Before he knew it, she was rubbing both of them in a motion that made him want to growl. He couldn't stop himself from this feeling, yet if it continued, he'd end up violating a pure soul.

Inuyasha opened his eyes suddenly and captured her gaze. They stared at each other neither breaking eye contact. Kagome didn't move, couldn't move. But her hands retracted to her side. His right hand started to reach for her until it cupped one of her cheeks capturing some of her moist hair between his fingers. She remained still, his eyes telling her not to leave.

He wasn't sure what was happening but he needed a taste, something to stop the longing thirst to devour all of her. He lifted himself up, propped on one elbow as his nose brushed against hers. Kagome didn't breath. She didn't even know the stranger yet she yearned for him in a strange way. She shut her eyes as his lips were a thread away. They were in a completely in a non-existent world.

As if to ruin the moment, someone barged into the room. In shock, Kagome toppled on top of Inuyasha, her upper teeth scraping the inside of his mouth as his fang nipped the corner of her lip causing a little bit of blood to spill. For a brief moment, their tongues glided next to one another until Kagome pushed him away, biting down the injury on her lip. Inuyasha was completely on his back as he watched her scramble off the bed. For now, he was satisfied with such a rough kiss. With a smirk, he watched the flustered girl pull her hair back and try to straighten any loose ends.

Miroku cleared his throat. Apparently he had been intruding on their love making session. Oh was Inuyasha going to explain himself to Miroku tonight. Miroku grinned as he stepped out of the room and knocked again. Angrily, Inuyasha opened the door, Kagome not far behind.

"What do you want monk?" Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently as he leaned against the door.

"Actually, your father requested for you and the young maiden…" Miroku stared a Kagome not knowing her name hoping she'd get the hint. Luckily she did.

"Princ—" she cut herself off. She couldn't afford reveal her identity yet. "Kagome. My name is Kagome," she answered.

"Yes, your father would like you," pointing to Inuyasha, "and lady Kagome," he grabbed her hand and was so close to kissing it before Inuyasha slapped it away. Miroku grumbled. "Like I was saying, your father wants to see the both of you at lunch later today." Unexpectedly, Inuyasha shoved the monk out of the way and stomped down the hall.

"Inuyasha! Where do you think you're going?" Miroku shouted.

"To get some air!!!" Inuyasha paused before saying, "Don't do anything perverted while I'm gone!"

Kagome watched the whole scene before her, but one word kept ringing in her head.

'_Inuyasha,'_ she mumbled to herself. She heard the monk mumble curse under his breath as he scratched the back of his head. He began shouting in the direction where Inuyasha had left while she went unnoticed. Using this time to escape, she slowly backed away from the monk and ran quickly down the opposite hall. She couldn't waste time here anymore. She needed to find her brother.

Miroku panted. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't comply with his father's wishes. The whole kingdom knew of how much hatred Inuyasha and his elder brother, future king, Sesshoumaru had for one another. Whether at parties or the three most important meals of the day, those two brothers always brought a fight. Today's lunch would turn into a battle field. Oh well. Miroku grinned. At least he would have the pleasure of spending the morning with the young lady.

"Now that Inuyasha is gone, why don't we go have a cup of tea lady Kagome?" There was no answer. He turned around to find only an empty room. "Lady Kagome?"

Miroku sighed. It was hard enough to keep track of Inuyasha, now he'd have to take care of another. He decided to drink tea by himself and perhaps search for the two trouble makers. Heading towards the kitchen, a guard stopped him abruptly.

"Are you Young Lord Miroku?" the guard was hesitant.

"It depends on what news you bring. Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not," Miroku started to walk away.

The demon guard chuckled. "It is as the His Majesty Inu Tashio says. Lord Miroku makes many sarcastic remarks," he cleared his throat, "The King requests your help. It seems a solider from the human territory was found lurking around the demon castle. This solider requests to talk to the human-demon diplomat, that would be you Young Lord Miroku."

Clearly understanding, Miroku headed to the main office. _A solider from the human territory? Something's happened. _

.

.

.

She stopped to catch her breath. Hopefully that monk didn't follow her. Finding herself outdoors, she came across a lush garden full of flowers. Each one was planted with care since they bloomed with equality. A smile formed from her lips.

Following the trail, she came in contact with things she'd never seen before from her kingdom. Little critters ran around freely along her feet, some even stopping to rub against her feet. She couldn't help but let out a gleeful laughter. With no one aware of her status, she could freely do things she couldn't before. No more etiquette classes and no more ball room dances. Running towards the forest, she saw a light sparkling ahead. With each step, she was getting closer and closer. Pulling back the large branch, she stumbled causing her to roll down a small hill.

Rubbing the back of her head, she looked up to see a tree bigger than any before. In the center, there was a spot that rubbed off the bark as if someone slept there for ages. Climbing the overgrown root, she felt its smoothness. Her finger suddenly came across a small hole where a small weapon must have pierced. She instantly pulled her finger out when she felt a prick. Something sharp was still in there, but a feeling of sadness overwhelmed her. She gagged nearly falling off as her bloodied finger marked the tree.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped down from the root. A tear involuntarily slid from her eye. Using her back hand, she wiped it away, but continued to stare at the tree. She admired its beauty and strength in every way, but behind it all, the tree was weeping. Kagome fell to her knees and wept with it. She could feel its spirit crying out, wishing for someone to hear. Kagome could hear, she could feel. She wanted to heal its missing part.

Time passed quickly and lunch came.

.

.

.

Inuyasha ran to the dining hall. It was almost lunch time. Ever since he'd left Miroku and Kagome, he'd been hiding on the castle roof passing the time. Sniffing the air, he noticed Kagome's stale scent. She wasn't in the kingdom anymore. He scratched his ear but flinched. _She touched them with her innocent hands. Why? _

Feeling the need share his confusion, he searched for Miroku. _Where is that bugger? _It wasn't long until his thought found him. The office door opened up as Miroku exited, a slap mark on his face. Inuyasha smirked catching the attention of the monk.

"Inuyasha, just the person I was looking for," Miroku put an arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and dragged him down the hall until there were no people. Inuyasha pushed him away.

"You sick pervert, as if that person in the room wasn't enough to slap you, you come up on me?"

Miroku apologized sincerely.

"Never in my life my friend. I don't swing that way," getting that straight in Inuyasha's mind, he began to speak again, "Do you know about what's happening in the human territory?"

"No. And I don't give a damn." Inuyasha walked away not hearing Miroku follow.

"Oh, but you should," the monk said, "After all, you could be charged for kidnap!" This got Inuyasha's attention.

"Kidnap? Who, their princess?" Inuyasha's laugh echoed down the corridor. Apparently this was one funny joke. Miroku felt so sorry for his friend.

"Exactly, Princess Kagome Higurashi of the human kingdom was reported missing two days ago." Inuyasha stopped. Somehow, the situation didn't seem so funny anymore.

**My Thanks:**

KP --- rina bebii --- LotusTears --- incatata


	3. Questions

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Rated for language and mature themes.

**A/N:** All right!!! Now we will get into the next chapter. And thank you reviewers, your answers will be answered in this chapter. Don't be too impatient. LOL. Characters are definitely OOC. Rated for **language** and **mature** themes in later chapters. Thank you!

**Chapter 3 – **Questions

Lunch passed, but no one ate. The king sat with his wife staring across the table at Miroku who brought the soldier from the human territory. Observing how far apart the soldier and Miroku sat, Inu Tashio assumed that the soldier was most uncomfortable being in a world of mainly demons. The solider wore light weight salmon colored clothes with thin but strong armor. On his face, he wore a mask that hid his mouth and nose only revealing his piercing brown eyes, his upper lids painted a light pink. His hair was high in a long black pony tail, much like Inu Tashio's. Behind him, he carried a large boomerang. The king could tell this soldier must have been part of the legendary demon slayers. Slowly, the soldier began to untie the mask to reveal his entire face. The King cringed in his seat. This soldier was no man, but a woman. No wonder she sat so far from Miroku. The king sighed inwardly; sometimes Miroku didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

"My deepest apologies for being so rude your majesty of demons," she said with the utmost respect, her eyes never faltering. "My name is Sango. I was given orders to find my King's daughter, Princess Kagome. I have no doubt that she is here somewhere. If you return her to me, the chance of war with your kingdom will be severed." Inu Tashio thought for a moment.

"And Demon Slayer Sango, what makes you believe she is in our Kingdom?" Inu Tashio couldn't remember ever taking the Princess from the human kingdom.

"From what Lord Miroku," she glared at him, "Says, he and your son, Prince Inuyasha I presume, found her in your territory. Then Prince Inuyasha kidnapped her and brought her here." The queen gasped.

"There must be some mistake, my dear son wouldn't do such a thing as kidnap, and especially a young human maiden," the queen refused to believe such things. She grasped onto her husband's hand completely unsure of what to think. Sango continued, but was rudely interrupted by Miroku's sudden outburst.

"Ahem. If I could just quickly explain the minor details that Lady Sango leaves out. One, it was Princess Kagome who wandered into our territory first. Two, Inuyasha was only looking to help since she was mortally wounded—" Sango suddenly stood, both hands balled at her side.

"Mortally wounded!? How _dare _you keep this information from me? You told me yourself that she was doing fine!" Sango was furious; her precious friend who left without consulting her was in danger of dying?

Sango and Miroku began to squabble, each blaming the other. She raised her hand to slap the monk. Sango had been worried that something like this would happen. A tear dripped down her cheek. Turning to bow for the king and queen, she exited the large conference doors.

"Sorry my lord, but I think we will continue this chat another time," Miroku turned his heel to follow the tearful girl, but was stopped.

"Wait Miroku. Where are Inuyasha and the young maiden Kagome?" The queen asked.

Miroku's shoulders slumped. Should he tell the truth or save Inuyasha's butt? Seeing as Inuyasha never gave a rat's ass about his own, Miroku would tell the truth.

"He disappeared after I told him about possibly being a kidnapper, not to mention him wanting to ditch the lunch. As for the young maiden, she disappeared earlier in the morning while I tried to stop Inuyasha. Now, if you'd please excuse me." He ran out of the room quickly looking for the direction Sango could have gone. He could care less about Inuyasha's situation, but suddenly, he felt the need to comfort the demon slayer.

Soaking in the information, the king was going to murder Inuyasha when he got back. His son, his own flesh and blood, was on the verge of starting an unnecessary war. _Dear kami, what have I done to give birth to such an idiot son?_ His wife, knowing exactly what he was thinking gently punched at his arm.

"Darling, don't think so low of our Inuyasha. I am sure he has a reason," the queen gently placed a kiss on his cheek to soothe his worrying, but the king knew he'd have to tell her.

"My wife, what reason does Inuyasha have but the fact that the young maiden resembles Lady Kikyo?"

A sad expression crossed the queen's face as she gripped her husband's hand tighter. _Dear lord, when will my Inuyasha let her go?_

.

.

.

He jumped from tree to tree, his red haori flapping beside him. Too much was happening at one time. First he thought he found Kikyo, figured out she was Kagome, who he'd kissed, kinda, if he called that a kiss. Then he found out she was the princess of the human kingdom, who ran away from her kingdom and he was being charged with kidnapping her. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _Stupid, Stupid. Only Miroku can do such things and get away with it. _Inuyasha jumped deeper into his forest. He needed some time to think.

A weak wind blew across his nose as he caught a whiff of his surroundings. He stopped at one of the trees to sniff again. A familiar scent lingered below him. It was that sweet smell again, the one that the girl emitted from her body. He was crazy to imagine her scent. There was no way she was out here by herself. Inuyasha brushed away his thought and continued to his favorite spot, the god tree. As he approached the sacred spot, his nose was attacked with stale tears and Kagome. Blinking a couple times, he thought his eyes were fooling him, but clearly she sat on her knees, hands covering her tearing face. He wriggled his nose again, but clearly, her scent was everywhere. Moving his little ears, he heard her whimpering lightly, for what reason, he didn't know, but she definitely wasn't injured in any way. With a swift movement, he jumped to face her, bending at his knees. She didn't look up.

"Hey wench! I know _you _know I'm here. Answer me!" Inuyasha shouted, but he didn't mean to. He just didn't know to handle women. Sometimes he wished he was Miroku. Taking his finger, he poked her shoulder gently, making sure not to stab her with his claw. She continued to cry softly. Annoyed, Inuyasha stood, about to jump onto the branch ahead when a hand unexpectedly reached out to grab his sleeve. It was Kagome.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying for a while. He squatted, his back facing her as he waited for her to finish her lamentation. He wouldn't question her, but rather wait until she was done. All the while, Kagome cried harder, Inuyasha listening, making his heart wrench out for her. He wanted to comfort her like he'd never done before, but somewhere in his heart the feeling of betrayal remained. He promised himself he'd never let a woman break his barrier, yet here he was letting this human do what she wanted.

The sun was getting higher and higher, when Kagome finally stopped. Her breath was ragged while hiccups echoed from her lips. She let go of Inuyasha's sleeve and slumped forward, her head resting gently on his back as her arms wrapped below his waist. Inuyasha went stiff as a tingling feeling ran down his spine. Was she conscious of what she was doing to him? She whispered,

"Can you… can you feel it crying?" Kagome hiccupped in between words, "This tree… it has seen so many things, felt loneliness, betrayal… and pain," Kagome paused while she let go of Inuyasha, unaware of her actions. Inuyasha couldn't help but relate to the pain of the tree. She headed towards the tree with Inuyasha trailing behind. Putting her head against the tree's trunk, both arms wrapping as much of the tree as possible, Kagome spoke softly.

"You're no longer alone. I, Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the Humans, descendent of Midriko, will continue to listen. As my token of promise, I lend you my strength." She closed her eyes, letting the energy escape from her body. Within moments, the tree was engulfed in warm tranquil aura that channeled deep within the roots.

From a distance, Inuyasha witnessed the power of a miko. He never knew what a calm sensation it could deliver. It was as if she was speaking with it, healing its wounded heart. Despite, being half-demon, Inuyasha began to feel the after burn of the purification powers. His skin started to peel. Backing away, he stayed only enough to escape the fiery rays she released.

Kagome was drained, every ounce of her power, given to the tree. Her knees gave way as she breathed deeply. Her eye sight becoming hazy, her body feeling fatigued, swaying back and forth. She managed a smile as a small voice whispered, _Thank You, Miko_. Letting her body rest, Kagome collapsed; her mind empty. She landed gently into the arms of Inuyasha, her eyes opening and closing. Her named echoed in her ears as the light began to fade.

Something in her mind was breaking. A thick glass shattering with its broken pieces breaking into smaller ones that embedded themselves into her mind.

_Stop! Stop it! _Pain. A new devilish sting coursed down her every nerve. She was losing control.

.

.

.

Sango sat hidden behind the statue out in the court yard. She let small sobs escape her. Her father had told her that tears were showing weakness, but at times, it was all right to just let it go. A wave of emotion washed over her as her tears spilled continuously. Why if she was too late to save Kagome? She would blame herself. Sango trembled lightly. She hadn't felt this way since her father and her clan passed away, leaving her brother in her care. Oh how she wished for Kohaku's comfort.

A hand reached out to rub her shoulder gently; she flinched, wiping away her tears. It was the perverted monk. Brushing his hand off, she walked the opposite direction not bothering to wait for him. He had no right to see her in this state. She walked faster unsure of her location, but as long as she was away from him, she'd be okay. Faster and faster, yet he was still behind her. _Crazy man! What is he trying to do?_

Miroku chased her relentlessly. She probably wanted to be alone, but he wouldn't let her wallow in her pain alone. From experience, Miroku knew what it was like to be alone. Most of his life he'd spent keeping himself company, knowing one day he would end up killing himself with his cursed hand. He had to explain to her that Kagome was fine now and that Inuyasha wasn't in the wrong. Women, they never waited to hear what men had to say before running away. Miroku ran faster grabbing her wrist. She struggled to get away, but he held her tightly.

"What do you want? Can't you see I want to be alone?" her voice trembled, hiccups forming. Unanticipated, Miroku wrapped his arms around her. She tried to push him away, pounding her fists against his chest, but he held her tightly. She tried to resist but his arms were so strong, like her father's. No matter how much she disliked him, a part of her wanted someone to hold her like this, to comfort her and listen to what she had to say. All the emotions she buried deep inside her crumbled as she wrapped her arms around him. Burying her face into his chest, she wished to see her friend. She wanted Kagome to be safe.

Miroku's heart pounded loudly. He'd always fooled around with women, but she was different. He never once held someone so intimately before, despite what Inuyasha believed. Rubbing his hands in circular motions on her back, he fought his inner self to not grab her any lower. She remained in his arms for awhile, but he was at his limit, any longer and… it was too late. His right hand lowered down to her bum, grabbing it firmly. _This is more like it_, Miroku smiled.

Sango's tears stopped. She was feeling better. Despite their first meeting, he was quite the gentleman. She felt a hand venture down her back, but didn't think much about it. His hand crept lower until it gripped her below. A vein snapped in her brain. Pulling out her boomerang, she whacked him on the head.

"You LECHER!" She whacked him again, "Just when I was changing my opinion of you!" She was going to hit him again, but she felt a demon's presence.

"Mi… Miroku," Inuyasha mumbled, one knee rested on the ground, his breath ragged. This caught the attention of the demon slayer and the monk.

Sango rushed to the white haired demon, only keeping her eyes on Kagome's unconscious body. She had never seen Kagome so lifeless. The once cheerful Princess who knew only smiles and laughter laid in the arms of a demon. As Miroku said, Kagome was mortally wounded and this demon was attacking her. Misunderstanding the situation, Sango used her boomerang to attack Inuyasha, but he barely blocked it as he flew five feet away, Kagome still in his arms. Miroku watched his friend struggle, something Inuyasha never did. Then noticing Kagome's aura, Miroku saw her whitish pink power glow out of her, spilling into Inuyasha. _Her sub consciousness is purifying him!_

With a swing, Sango was going to whip her weapon at the white haired demon that refused to let Kagome go. With her sharpened side, she let it crash down. Seeing the impact of her attack, Sango dropped her weapon as Miroku winced in pain. The sharp blade of her boomerang had descended on his arm, leaving a deep gash as blood flowed out rapidly. He had protected the demon from the attack. Confusion rang in Sango's mind.

Ripping his robe, Miroku quickly wrapped it around his arm, knotting it with his teeth. Miroku suddenly grabbed Kagome from Inuyasha's arms, pressing his forefingers on Kagome's head. A light flowed out and suddenly died down. Passing Kagome to Sango, he went to Inuyasha's side.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha lied on the ground motionless. His arms, hands and chest were burnt, his face pale, and his ears no longer there. The tips of Inuyasha's hairs started to turn black, his claws disappearing. Miroku knew what was happening to Inuyasha. He needed to get Inuyasha back to the castle before his secret was exposed. Wrapping an arm around the half demon's torso, he slung Inuyasha's arm over his shoulder and walked away passing Sango until his back faced her.

"You'd better hurry and bring the princess back to the human world. You're mission is over," Miroku said before walking away. "Just pretend nothing ever happened"

Sango was silent. She didn't know what to say or do. Knowing she had misjudged the situation, guilt welled up inside. A tear suddenly fell as she wiped it away. That tear had absolutely no relation with the monk. She did not start to like him in any way. Absolutely not. Yet the tears kept coming. She whistled weakly, knowing her neko would find her shortly.

"Kirara! Kirara!" Sango's voice trembled slightly, but as she assumed, her neko cat transformed, licking Sango's tears away then licking Kagome's inert face. Sango rubbed Kirara's head as she lifted her and Kagome on Kirara's, back. "Kirara! Let's go home." With Kagome safe and Kirara's speed, they would be back at the human kingdom by nightfall. Sango held Kagome tightly as they soared in the air. Kagome slumped in Sango's arms. A light pink glow emitted from her body suddenly surrounding Sango and Kirara. The neko cat growled in pain, faltering in the air. Sango realized that Kagome was using her purification powers as it started to affect her demon cat. She had witnessed it many times when Kagome practiced with the other priestesses. Kirara growled in pain.

"Kirara! Down now!" The neko cat swooped below barely able to make a landing. Kagome's power was overfilling now. They couldn't take Kagome back yet. Desperately trying to wake Kagome, Sango threw her boomerang to a faraway tree commanding Kirara to wait there. Sango prayed that Kirara would be all right. She didn't want to leave Kirara alone, but Kagome's power flowed out wildly hurting demons. She could tell her pet was exhausted from the sudden attack. With a quick lick to the cheek, Kirara limped away, awaiting her master's return.

Sango had to remain calm. Kagome wouldn't wake; Kirara had been purified for only a couple of moments that could have killed her, they had nowhere else to go, but back to the demon's castle.

.

.

.

Inuyasha's breathing was even now as Miroku exited the room. Rubbing his sore back, Miroku trudged down to the castle's entrance. He leaned on his staff for support. Any moment now, Lady Kaede was to arrive. He was to be her escort. Shortly arriving near the castle gates, Miroku noticed a group of guards gathered in a circle. Out of curiosity, he piped his way through the overgrown demons to see what was happening. He couldn't believe his eyes.

In the center laid Kagome, her power pouring out of her, stinging the demons as Sango tried to reason with them while protecting Kagome's body. She had been kicked around, beat, cuts on her body, yet she refused to fight back. She wasn't looking for a fight, only some refuge for her friend. A guard, his hair long and yellow, right below his waist stepped up, gripping Sango up by her neck.

"Leave now human! And take you filthy purifying friend with you! You are not welcome!" The guard spat at her before tossing her on the ground.

Sango lifted herself up painfully, but continued to stand.

"Not until I see the king!" The guard kicked her effortlessly as his followers laughed. Sango coughed out some blood. She was fine. Compared to other battles with demons, she'd never felt better. Stepping up to the guard, she grabbed his neck collar with both fists. "I SAID, I'm not LEAVING, until, I see the KING!" This time she spat right into his face.

"Why! This crazy bitch! You want to die so bad! I'll send you to see the King, of hell!" The yellow haired guard pulled out his sword, swinging wildly at her head. She quickly pulled out her hidden katana to block it, but it was coming to fast. She could only dodge it to hit her in the arm instead of the head. With only seconds left, there was a cut as metal collided against metal. Sango collapsed on the ground next to Kagome.

Feeling her arm, there was no injury. Someone had pushed her down intentionally. Lifting her head Miroku stood, his staff blocking the guard's attack. He turned to give her a crooked smile making her heart skip a beat. Miroku pushed the sword away and stared into the eyes of the guard. Instantly, the circle dissipated leaving only the guard, Miroku and the two women.

"Lord Miroku, please forgive me," the guard tried to explain on his knees, but Miroku sauntered off towards Kagome and Sango. Once again, he put his forefingers on Kagome's forehead sealing her leaking power. He didn't understand why it was happening again. Perhaps it had something to do with the shikon no tama still in his pocket.

"You!" Miroku pointed his staff at the guard, "What is your name?"

"It… It's Kane sire," he stuttered.

"Well then Kane, I'd advise you to apologize to this woman and to her friend when she wakes up later."

Kane bowed down to Sango.

"My lady, my deepest apologies," he grasped her hand in his, quivering in fright of what Lord Miroku would punish him with. Miroku saw in the corner of his eye a blush that crept on Sango's face as if she was embarrassed. Never once had Sango showed that face to him. With a jealous look, Miroku hit Kane with his staff.

"Enough apologizing. You will wait here for Lady Kaede, and then escort her to the King's office where his majesty awaits. If I hear anything about your disobedience, you will answer to none other than Inuyasha-sama," Miroku said, making sure the last part was heard only by the demon guard. Kane's face turned pale. With a stiff nod, the guard ran off towards the entrance to wait for Lady Kaede. Miroku breathed slowly. Inuyasha sure was rubbing off on him.

Returning his attention to the women, he noticed Sango sit quietly beside Kagome with her head down. He bent down to their level trying to see her eyes, but his cheek came in contact with her fist.

"You idiot priest, monk, diplomat… whatever you are!" Sango puffed out steam, "I absolutely did not need your help!!!" Her face was angrily against his as their foreheads touched. This was her first time she'd ever been so close to a man besides family. Her eyes were enchanted by his violet ones as his midnight hair tickled her forehead ever so lightly. She needed to breathe. Pushing him away, she helped lift Kagome a little ways before Miroku took over for her.

"I'll get her. You better follow me to get your wounds bandaged," he said humbly leading the way, but she didn't follow. Instead, she took a vile from her back pocket and chugged it.

"I can't yet. I promised a friend that I'd go back for her." Sango tossed the empty vile at Miroku who caught it. "Don't worry, this potion makes it so I don't feel any pain for an hour. I'll be back by then." She ran farther away, back tracking her steps before turning around. "You'd better be waiting for me you pervert!" Sango shouted from the top of the hill with a smile. Miroku nodded. He wanted so much to go with her, but he had Kagome to deal with.

Quickly taking the princess inside, Miroku couldn't help but smile. _She calls me a pervert and tells me to wait for her even though I said those things back then. Am I forgiven so quickly? _He chuckled to himself. He'd definitely be waiting for her return.

**My Thanks:**

Azure-x-Roze --- Hanami --- Cheetahara --- Puertorrican Sango Chan


	4. Answers

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. August has been really busy with getting ready for school and all. The Olympics have been getting in the way, but they are over so no excuses right? And just recently, my grandma has been admitted into the hospital. Her chances have been 50/50, so I've been in the dumps lately and have to admit, I did forget about this story until I checked my email and saw a bunch of reviews. Thank you guys very much! *sighs* Feel much better. Now we will get into the next chapter. And thank you reviewers, your answers will be answered in this chapter hopefully. Sorry if it doesn't make sense, but in time, it will. Don't be too impatient. LOL. Characters are definitely OOC. Rated for **language** and **mature** themes.

**Chapter 4 – **Answers

Inuyasha rolled around on his ultra soft mattress. Everything seemed quieter, much calmer, so dark. Groggily, his eyes fluttered open as he stared out his large glass window near his balcony. How long had he been sleeping, he had no idea. The sky was dark as the stars twinkled dimly, the moon hidden behind the clouds. No sound was heard as Inuyasha listened carefully. Absolute silence. Something was wrong.

He sat up suddenly lifting his arms in a stretch. His eyes surveyed the room, but everything was so far away, yet still so familiar. Grasping the bed sheets, he quickly yanked them away as his jet black hair tumbled down his shoulder. Noticing his human like fingernails a thought crossed his mind. It wasn't that time yet was it? The moon slowly peeked from the flowing cloud as he saw its crescent shape. He had been right. The moon was still out, barely shining. Heading towards the bathroom, he looked through the mirror only to see a young man with violet iris reflect back. In shock, he rubbed the top of his head where his ears had been. They clearly were gone and replaced with human ears. Who knew how long he stared at his reflection as he tried to find an answer. Splashing some water on his face, he dried himself on nearby towel. He thought about the past events, but nothing clicked in his mind. It was as if someone sealed a part of his memory. He sure as hell didn't know what was happening, but someone did.

Grabbing a change of clothes, he quickly tossed his dirty ones aside. His eyes wandered out the window again, but the moon was still there, any human could see. Pacing around his door, he decided that for once, he would step out his room. Of course it was a dangerous thought, but it was driving his curiosity crazy! Never in his life had left his room during his most vulnerable night, but this was an exception. _This isn't suppose to happen!_ He thought to himself grabbing fists of hair. Fighting with himself whether to leave or not, he decided to change into something simpler in case anyone began to suspect him. If he was going out of his room, he'd have to pretend to be a normal human. He grumbled with anger. He never hated his human side so much before. He pressed his ear against the door to listen for noise outside, but with its thickness, nothing was heard. With one deep breath, he clutched the knob and let the door crack open.

Unexpectedly, he was shoved back into his room by a familiar hand as Miroku stepped in slamming the door behind them. Miroku released his grip on Inuyasha's shirt as he commanded Inuyasha to sit down at the table while locking the door. Inuyasha quickly sat down Indian style on the chair as he crossed his arms across his chest annoyed. Finally, someone who would explain what was happening. Miroku sat across him rubbing his eyes tiredly before speaking.

"Inuyasha, I know you have lots of questions—"

"Damn right I do," Inuyasha interrupted suddenly, but shut his mouth to listen to his weary friend. Miroku rubbed his temples sleepily. He hadn't slept a wink since Inuyasha's transformation but he needed to tell Inuyasha.

"Well, four days ago—" Miroku barely began his sentence before Inuyasha's aggravating voice began to squeal.

"Four days AGO? Are you telling me I've been unconscious for four days? What are you trying to say!" Inuyasha growled. _What exactly is happening?_

"If you would listen for one moment!" Miroku snapped angrily, but calmly collected himself. "Just give me ten minutes and everything will make sense." Miroku took a breath waiting for Inuyasha to reply, but instead, the human demon rested his chin on the edge of the table blowing his bangs out of his eyes. Miroku sighed.

**Flashback**

_Four days ago, all five of them were in the room except for Inuyasha. Kagome rested on the bed still unable to wake as Kaede gently examined her. Kaede couldn't believe Kagome was here. She hadn't seen Kagome for eight years now, yet she still looked the same, the complete physical copy of Kikyo. _

_Kaede wrung a cool wet head cloth from the ice water and placed it against Kagome's head. Rubbing Kagome's cheek gently, she reminisced about the wonderful young girl that she had missed. In her heart, she believed that Kagome would grow up to be a righteous young woman._

_Checking her pulse once more, Kaede had strung up a necklace putting the shikon no tama in the center. Placing the ornament around Kagome's neck, a pinkish light engulfed Kagome's entire body, but within the blink of an eye, it was gone. This caught the attention of the other three bodies in the room. _

_The king was the first to speak. _

"_What has happened Lady Kaede? Is it in connection to Inuyasha's condition?" Kaede went to sit amongst them at the table leaving Kagome to rest. She knew exactly what had happened, but why it happened was still a mystery to her old experienced self. Kaede positioned herself next to Miroku, directly across the queen as she rested her arms on the table's surface. _

"_It's a simple matter my Lord Inu Tashio," she cleared her throat, "The shikon no tama that resided deep inside Princess Kagome's body acted as an equilibrium monitor. Now that it is with her again, although on the outside of her body, it has sealed her leaking power for the time being. It balanced the amount she used, whether she used a lot or none at all. She was always in control of her body. If too much of her miko energy was used, the shikon no tama would give a little more to keep her physical strength intact. It was an energy source for her, but once the orb was taken out from her body, she no longer had control of her powers. With what energy she released earlier, her mind wasn't possibly strong enough to keep it in control. Much like Kikyo, Kagome must learn to have a strong mental capacity to keep her powers dormant otherwise it will break her mind gradually." Everyone remained silent, trying to absorb the large amount of information._

_The queen looked puzzled._

"_But then Lady Kaede, how is it that Princess Kagome ended up with the jewel. If I am correct, Kikyo had it last am I right?" The queen had not wanted to bring up the topic, but if everything were to be understood, the reason the jewel was here should be known. _

"_I myself am unsure of something like this. It seems truly impossible since I've only heard about legends in which this situation occurred. To find the answer, research must be conducted my dear Queen." Kaede thought long and hard. _

"_Then," Miroku interrupted briefly, "How does that involve Inuyasha. It's five days too early before his human night." Miroku could think of an answer, but he needed clarification. _

"_According to my knowledge, Young Lord Inuyasha was quite lucky to be a half-demon. Earlier, after examining his condition, it seemed that Kagome's miko powers purified his demon blood, suppressing it. Nothing to worry about Miroku. With a couple of days of rest, Inuyasha should hopefully turn back to his usual self. It seems being half demon has its benefits. What is dangerous for full fledged demons is merely a stabbing, but quick transformation for Inuyasha. But with what I have observed from Kagome, she has much more potential than Kikyo that it comes to the point where even I myself don't know when Inuyasha will return to his hanyou form. With his human night only five nights away, there is a chance that if by that time he does not return to his original form, he may permanently remain human." Kaede saw the sadden faces of the King and queen. _

"_Thank you Lady Kaede. I don't know what would have become of my Inuyasha if you weren't here." The queen stood to bow, as Inu Tashio stood and followed suit. Excusing themselves, Miroku and Kaede were left at the table. _

_Miroku was about to take his leave as well until a hand grasped his shoulder. Lady Kaede had stopped to get his attention. _

"_Miroku, I entrust Inuyasha's health into your hands. The moment Inuyasha wakes, you must tell him everything and come find me. I will be in the doctor's chambers or perhaps in the medicinal garden behind the castle." With her grandmotherly smile, Miroku walked out the door and crossed the hall to open Inuyasha's door. _

_He sighed._

_Inuyasha wouldn't be too happy to know the human girl was staying across his room when he awoke. Miroku thought about all the consequences, but due to Kaede's request, the king granted permission. What did it matter anyways, Miroku could feel that Inuyasha had an attraction to her, but was it due to the fact she looked so similar to Kikyo? Standing at the foot of Inuyasha's bed, Miroku stared out of the large glass window that led to the balcony. _Please wake up soon my friend,_ Miroku whispered gently before heading out the door. _

**End Of Flashback **

As Miroku expected, Inuyasha did _not_ take the information well. The monk left absolutely no part out of the story except the fact that Kagome was in the room across. Oh how the hot-blooded hanyou would react if he knew. Inuyasha stood suddenly rushing towards the door. He was going to find that old hag Kaede and make her tell him where the hell Kikyo had run off to. Then he was going to find the stupid wench Kagome, force her to turn him back, and steal the stupid jewel that Kikyo once had. He had one more day left before his human night and here he was, completely human. Maybe if it had been three years ago, he wouldn't mind being human. Inuyasha cringed at that thought, Miroku knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Inuyasha, think reasonably. The way you are is perfectly fine. I'm sure everyone feels that way as well." Miroku said trying to block Inuyasha from leaving the room. Even though Inuyasha no longer was a hanyou, he still was much stronger than an average human.

"Leave me the fuck alone! The only things you like are those disgusting beings they call women! I can't be a half-demon! Didn't you learn three years ago? Either you're one or the other. I promised myself that one day I'll find Kikyo's stupid shikon no tama and wish to be a full demon so I can finally leave this fucking kingdom!" The moment Inuyasha said those words; he knew he'd regret them. Behind them, the door had opened as the queen dropped the tray of food she brought secretly for her son. Miroku stopped blocking Inuyasha's way as he excused himself and stepped out of the room leaving son and mother to talk. For now, Miroku's job was done.

The queen quickly picked up the broken items that stained the expensive carpeting. Piling them on the tray, she turned to leave before stopping, her back facing her precious son.

"Is that what you really desire my son?" Her voice trembled slightly. She was going to cry. As a mother, she felt she could not do anything for her son. He had been wronged so much because she gave birth to him. She was ready to let him decide his own future if he wanted despite the fact that he was the Prince of the demon territories. Inuyasha was slow to reply.

He didn't mean to say those things. His anger had made him say such things. Of course, he'd never want to leave his mother alone. Never in his life had he hated her for having him. Instead, he hated his father for not doing anything to protect his mother more. But deep inside, he knew it was a lie. He truly hated himself for hurting her, for being who he was. No one would ever accept him as much as his mother did. Before he could answer she already was leaving.

"You don't have to answer. I'll have Lady Kaede come and bring you something delicious, so wait a little bit okay?" Even without his demon senses, he knew his mother was probably crying. He watched as she exited the door leaving him to sit in the darkness alone.

Inuyasha crawled to the center of his bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He rested his chin in on his knees as a tear fell from his eye. His mind was slipping from him again as a blank emotion filled his head. No longer did he feel like a grown young man, but more like the shadow of his lonely childhood memories. Sloppily wiping the tear away, he let another fall. As a child, this was how he always cried, alone in darkness. He found himself most emotional as a human, unable to control the stream of tears. As he experienced, the only one who would comfort him was his mother, but even he had driven her away. No one would understand his feeling of not belonging. In his lifetime, he would be alone forever.

Lost in thought, he didn't discern the crack of light streaming into his room from his bedroom door.

.

.

.

Kagome woke while pulling a damp lukewarm towel off her head. She leaned against the bed's frame while rubbing her eyes tiredly. Once again, she found herself in an unfamiliar room another large setting. Her memory was fuzzed up as she remembered only the pain that flowed throughout her head. She sighed in relief, the headache had gone away and she was feeling much better since the beginning of her journey, but something heavy weighed her neck down. Craning her head down, she pulled the chain that connected to the pink orb up to her eyes. It was so familiar to her. Placing the orb in between her index and thumb fingers, she took a closer look at it.

BAM.

A loud crash was heard from the outside her door as the pink jewel fell back against her chest. Curious as to what had happened, she dragged her tired body off the bed. She only now realized that she was wearing absolutely nothing but her underwear. To her left, a long burgundy dress, much like the lovely green dress she received hung next to the mirror. Stretching her little arms, she looked around again and was simply alone. She rushed towards the dress, throwing it on presentably but saw her image in a nearby mirror. Her hair was uneven at all ends, her bangs poufy, eyes glazed, skin pale, lips chapped and stomach empty. She grumbled inwardly. Running her delicate white hands through her hair to soften the edges, she smiled. She looked somewhat alive. Peeking from her door, a woman she'd never seen before walked out of the room across.

The woman had long deep purple hair with bright turquoise eyes brimming with tears as she held onto a tray of broken dishes and spoiled foods. The woman surprised Kagome suddenly when she smiled up despite her saddened composure. Kagome stepped fully out of her room unafraid.

"Excuse me milady, is everything alright? Kagome asked with concern. She went to help the woman hold the tray as she wiped her little tears away with the ends of her woven dress. The queen looked up at Kagome with sudden realization. She grasped Kagome's cheek with one hand shocking Kagome, but Kagome didn't budge. They stared at one another until the queen let her hand fall down, a smile on her face.

"Everything is quite alright dear. It seems like you have awaken. Wait in your room patiently; you have guests who have traveled long and far to see you." The queen stated in her motherly voice. In the back of her head, the queen could understand why Inuyahsa had been so hesitant to save the girl. She was the exact replica of Kikyo physically, but her presence was different. Even the queen was human, she could tell the young girl was much warmer and inviting. "You are quite beautiful and caring as I've heard. Perhaps you will be a better match for my Inuyasha," the queen gently squeezed Kagome's hands before leaving with the messy tray.

Kagome blushed lightly. Being told she was beautiful by a more beautiful woman made Kagome embarrassed. The woman was absolutely angelic, the way she talked, her actions, and how elegantly she walked, that woman was no servant. _Inuyasha._ The woman had said that name. Maybe she was his fiancé, but she seemed much too old for him. Perhaps an aunt, but she had mentioned Kagome and Inuyasha as a couple? There was absolutely no way she and that demon would be together. Besides, they barely knew each other. She brushed the thought away.

Looking at the door the woman came through, Kagome was now aware of her location. This had been the very same hall where she learned the beautiful demon's name. _Inuyasha,_ she whispered. A sudden memory came to her. _She had clung on to him after sharing the emotion of the tree. All the while, he never asked her anything, just lent an ear and back to cry on._ She blushed furiously. _Then after giving her feelings to the tree, she collapsed, but someone had caught her. Inuyasha._

Unsure of what she was doing, her body magically flowed towards that door. With a knock at the door, Kagome was sure that this was his room. The door was recognizable as it was the only golden door within the vicinity. There was no reply, as expected. She slowly cracked the door open sticking her head in. An eerie darkness filled the room as a lone figure sat in the center of the familiar bed. Silently shutting the door, she called his name, but he remained motionless on the bed. She couldn't have come into the wrong room since everything was arranged just like how she first saw it.

She shut the door behind her quietly. Without the candle lit hallways, the room was dark. Carefully sauntering near the bed, she wondered why he draped all the curtains shut leaving no light to enter or escape. As if it wasn't dark enough, she walked towards the curtains now as he sat like a stone figure. From what she could hear, he was awake as he breathed in an off pattern, but he wouldn't acknowledge her presence. She couldn't see his physical appearance clearly, but hoped that the outdoor light would help with her vision. After all, she was only human.

Kagome reached for the curtain, but a hand grasped hers from behind. It was cold and moist as a voice breathed next to her ear.

"Get… out," Inuyasha warned harshly, as he threw her arm down to her side. Kagome didn't turn to face him immediately, but after being told coldly, she wanted to be as far away as possible. She turned to see that he already climbed atop his bed, sitting again so his back was facing her. No matter how much she told herself to leave quickly, she couldn't help but want to apologize for disturbing his rest.

"I'm, sorry for suddenly coming in without permission," she headed towards the door in a slow pace until her hand gently gripped the knob. Her hand wouldn't turn as the little orb hiding between her cleavage throbbed uncontrollably. It almost seemed like it was telling her to go back and comfort him. Standing still for the longest minute she'd ever experience, her feet found their way back to his bed. He completely ignored her.

"Excuse me—" Kagome said in her tiny voice but failed miserably as he cut her off.

"Didn't I tell you to get out! If you want to die or live here as a prisoner then just try to stay!" Inuyasha shouted angrily not once facing her. Humans, he scorned them, yet here he was flesh and blood a damned human. He wanted to suffer alone where no one would know his pain. That was a lie. Truthfully he wanted her to stay, wanted someone to comfort him and embrace all parts of him. But he was afraid. Afraid that if she found out about his human side, she'd betray him like Kikyo had once done. He never wanted to feel like that again.

Inuyasha quickly wiped his tears. _Stupid human_. If he hadn't been so deep in thought, she might have seen him at his weakest moment. He thanked for his room for being so dark as well. If she'd saw his human side, what would she say? He sat crossed legged impatiently, one elbow on his thigh as he rested his chin on the hand. His other hand fisted around the bed sheets as he tried to contain his frustration. Thinking that it was about time he actually kicked her out she unexpectedly walked towards the edge of his bed.

"You! I'm not afraid of you!" Kagome puffed angrily. "You, I don't even know why I was feeling sympathetic! A total waste of my emotion!" She kicked his bed pathetically as he surprised himself by laughing.

Inuyasha didn't understand why, but just her presence was piecing together his broken spirit. He let out another chuckle. She didn't know who she was messing with did she? In one fluid motion, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist before pinning her down on his feathered bed. With one hand, Inuyasha managed to grip both her little hands above her head as his strong legs straddled her waist. How many times had he'd done this to her already?

To his surprise, she didn't struggle, but turned her head to avoid his gaze. He leaned down until his nose snuggled into her hair. Out of all the times he hated being a half-demon, he wished he were now. With a human nose, he could barely smell her underlying scent that drove his nerves to the extreme. His lips parted near her ear as he whispered tenderly.

"So… Princess Kagome, are you scared now?" He made sure to enunciate her name clearly as her eyes widened. Shockingly, she lifted her head so quickly that she bumped heads with Inuyasha. Releasing her, he went to sit at the edge rubbing his forehead. For a girl, she had a hard skull. Kagome sunk deeper into the bed realizing _he_ knew who she was.

"How, how long have you known?" She questioned not worrying about how red her forehead had become. She had worried about this happening. She never thought that out of all people, he would find out. So lost in worry, she didn't notice Inuyasha slump onto the floor with a thud.

Snapping out of thought, Kagome hurried towards him. Before she reached the edge of the bed, Inuyasha had already pulled himself up resting his head on the bedside.

His senses were weird again. This time it was much louder, clearer while an enticing scent hovered above him. Staring at his hands, his stumpy human nails had turned into claws as his little triangular ears probed the surrounding area. This meant one thing, he was back to himself. He couldn't help but feel a little too excited until a little voice reached out to him.

"You! You, are you alright?" Kagome's voice continuously rang in his ear. She knew his name, but she couldn't say it. It would make her sound like she really cared.

Pretending to lay unconscious, Inuyasha listened as she jumped off the bed, her warm hands pressed against his shoulder to wake him. Now that he thought about it, he had never told her his name, nor his status but he hadn't intended on telling her anyways.

He thought about teasing her longer, but the thought of Kikyo crossed his mind. It was best to stop putting salt in the wounds. Taking a deep breath he sat up quickly blinking his eyes as he burst out laughing. He expected her to get angry and stomp out of the room. Well, he was right about one thing, she was angry.

"You! I can't believe— ugh. Once again, I have been deceived by you!" Kagome huffed irritably trying to keep what shred of decency she had left. She would never have anything to do with the demon again!

"Hey, Ka-go-me!" he teased, "I have a name too!" She ignored him completely rushing towards her exit. She did not just embarrass herself twice to the same person, but oh she did. Barely opening the door, a hand reached out to shut it again. She didn't have to think twice about who it was. Extending her hand for the knob again, a cool breath caressed her neck.

"So," Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "Is this how they teach human princesses to treat other royal persons?" Kagome's back stiffened. Royalty? What was he talking about? There was no way he could be…

"That's right Ka-go-me," he knew he got her good. He could smell her confusion surrounding her body. Turning her to face him directly in the eye, he tilted her chin with his forefingers. Kagome stared deep into his golden gaze that had her mesmerized making her legs weak.

Inuyasha grinned.

"I'm Prince Inuyasha of the Demon territory. Welcome to my lair."

**My Thanks:**

beautifulyreal --- heartbroken-again-karey --- breaking-midnight


	5. Unexpected

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Characters are definitely OOC. Rated for **language** and **mature** themes. Thanks again for all your reviews. I've been going through a tough time and have to get through the fact that my grandma may pass away, but I'm always praying for the best with her. I've been in the hospital with her almost every weekend when I don't have work or school, thus the delayed entries. So, enough with my crap let's begin this long awaited chapter! *Note to readers. I have recently changed some things in the previous chapters. Kaede is not Kagome's grandmother and something else that I can't think of at the top of my head. But, just informing everyone, there have been slight changes. So even if you don't reread it, you won't miss you much.*

**Chapter 5 – **Unexpected

Four days, thirteen hours, fifteen minutes, and 30 seconds later, Sango strolled around the hallway as her demon cat rested snuggly in her arms. She petted Kirara gently underneath the neck getting a low purr of satisfaction. She cracked a small smile, thankful that her friend was still here with her. Not only did her neko pet suffer pain, but Sango herself was bandaged around the chest and head from the small fight four days ago. She didn't blame the young guard Kane for not knowing, but frowned upon the fact Miroku bullied Kane and made him do endless tasks. From Miroku's perspective, it was a needed punishment for men who laid their hands on women, yet Sango couldn't understand what standing on the hill for a day and yelling 'I Hit Women' had anything to do with punishment. It was more embarrassment for the guard than punishment.

Speaking of the guard, Kane unexpectedly exited out of the door ahead of Sango. His long blonde hair was disheveled as his bright blue eyes looked pale. He was cursing to himself, unaware of Sango's presence, until she tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Kane nearly jumped out of his own skin before coming back down to earth.

"My Lady Sango! It's just you!" Kane laughed nervously, sweat dripping from his brow profusely. Sango nodded, confused by his reaction.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too Kane. But what brings you to this side of the castle so late at night?" Sango questioned, petting an alarmed Kirara. She could tell he was nervous, about answering as he lifted his arm to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, you see, I," his hand came to scratch his forehead, "I was informed that, by Lord Miroku that," he gulped, "It seems that…" Kane mumbled some incoherent words as Sango stood puzzled by his actions. She was about to speak until Miroku walked up from behind them.

"What were you saying Kane?" Miroku stood between the two of them as Kane fell to the floor in an instant.

"Forgive me Lord Miroku, I swear I didn't meet her on purpose. I just happened to run into her. Please spare me. Please. I beg of your forgiveness!" Kane didn't dare lift his head as he bowed down. Miroku couldn't help but snicker. _'I guess after all those threats they finally recognize who's the boss.'_ In his own little world, Miroku thought about what he told Kane. _'Never meet with Lady Sango again or you will find yourself in the hands of Inuyasha-sama himself.'_ Miroku chuckled to himself until he heard Sango's eerie laughter.

"So, this is what the problem was!" Sango went to help the helpless guard to his feet as Miroku's jaw dropped. "Come on Kane. While you are on this side of the building, how about you escort me towards my friend's room?" The guard glanced at Miroku for permission, but Sango, not taking no for an answer, dragged him away leaving Miroku to stand alone. Kane looked back and forth, seeing the jealous eyes Miroku drove into his forehead. This would be the end of him for sure. With a deep sigh, Kane led Sango down the corridor.

Miroku chased the both of them taking his position between the two of them. So what if he used ulterior motives, it got the job done right? Sango turned her body outwards to avoid him as Kane slowed his pace behind them. They continued their walk down the hall turning corners and walking up staircases until they arrived to Inuyasha's hall. Miroku stopped at Inuyasha's door as Sango walked to Kagome's knocking gently. It was quiet.

"Perhaps she's still resting Lady Sango," Kane assumed watching the demon slayer sigh inwardly. Sango ignored him, grabbing the door knob, she cracked it open to complete and utter silence. Her eyes glanced the around the bed, the bathroom door, but no one was here. Sango panicked, catching the attention of both men.

"Kagome's gone!" she shouted running past the guard and into Miroku. It reminded her so much of the day Kagome went missing when Sango had opened up the Princess's room to find it completely empty. The thought of Kagome running away again made Sango's heart hurt.

Trying to explain what was happening to Miroku, Kane walked out from Kagome's room and towards Inuyasha's door. Miroku and Sango stared at him blatantly. Wriggling his nose again, Kane turned his head to break the confusion.

"Lord Miroku," he spoke, "This is Lord Inuyasha's room if I am correct." Miroku nodded to his reply as the guard made a puzzled face. "And Princess Kagome's room is the one across correct?" Sango nodded to his reply as the guard made a more disgruntled face. Neither the monk nor Sango knew what he was leading to. "Then, why is that both of their scents are from Lord Inuyasha's room?"

Popping eyes, Kirara jumped down from Sango's arms and stood behind her master, as Sango balled her fists. Every time Kagome went missing; Inuyasha was always in the picture. She was fuming with anger. She stomped to the door, her hand already twisting the knob as Miroku grabbed her, pulling her away. This was not the time for Sango to know about Inuyasha's secret.

"Let me go monk!" Sango kicked her leg into his shin as he winced in pain, but nonetheless, he beat her to the door blocking her way.

"What are you trying to hide? You know she's in there don't you? Get out of my way!" Sango threw some punches, but Miroku blocked them effortlessly.

"Now, now, my dear sweet Sango—" Miroku was cut off abruptly as Sango gave him one nice punch in the gut.

"Don't you _dear sweet _me you womanizer!" She walked around him kicking the door forcefully. Miroku jumped to his feet instantly trying to block her way to avoid explaining Inuyasha's appearance.

"Wait Sango!" He had stood up trying to breathe after having his wind knocked out of him. "Let me explain…………this?" Miroku stood parallel to Sango, both of them blushing from the scene ahead of them. This definitely was not what he had… expected.

.

.

.

Inuyasha had her pinned against the door. She didn't squirm nor breathe for an instant as her heart beat faster and louder. Inuyasha smirked as his lips traveled away from her ear until his eyes gazed into hers once again. Her stare challenged his despite the fact she now knew who he was. The intensity of her gleaming eyes showed clearly as she didn't falter from his antic. The superiority that Inuyasha felt started to crumble before his feet. She was suppose to scream in fear, kick the living hell out of him, anything, but stare at him with those fearless eyes. This started to tick him off.

He barred his fangs for her while he trailed one of his clawed fingers near her throat. Her response was a giggle.

"Are you trying to play games with me Demon Prince?" Kagome asked innocently, still laughing beneath her breath. Inuyasha dropped his scary façade and let her hands go as he took a step back. Never in his life had a human ever confused him as much as she did. His hand ran through sliver hair as a thought popped in his head.

His eyes wandered towards her appealing figure, her hands clutching her stomach to stifle the laughter. He sniffed the air around him taking in all of her scent he could in one breath. Sure he would never do this to any human, but for some reason, she was an exception. With one giant step he pressed both arms alongside her head, his palms up against the door as he leaned is face forward. Her voice pitched as he leaned closer. This was how she should have reacted to begin with. He snickered inside his head. Never once did his eyes leave her soft pink lips.

The moment he saw her, his body would act weird like it was now. Telling himself that it was merely a joke was starting to become impossible. He wouldn't actually kiss her would he? He'd just tease her. That's what he wanted to tell himself, but the little voice in his head was fading farther and farther away.

Kagome shut her eyes. Every muscle in her body frozen by his action. She anticipated his touch, but the door forcibly opened causing her to bump into his chest as both fell down. The fall was nothing out of the normal for Kagome, but the sound of a loud rip echoed within the room.

Miroku entered with Sango and Kane right behind them. Instantly their faces covered with a blush. From their point of view, it looked like a love making session since Kagome's dress was torn up the side revealing her under garments. Miroku gawked at her figure and Sango smacked him in the head while Kane walked out of the room embarrassed.

It seemed that during the fall, Inuyasha had stepped on the hem of her dress causing the dress to rip along the side. Sitting up instantly, Kagome wrapped her arms around her chest putting her head down. She didn't need this kind of embarrassment now. Wanting to roll up and hide forever, Inuyasha unexpectedly stripped off his outer haori and draped it around her shoulders. With no words, Kagome looked straight into his eyes for a moment as to say thank you, but Miroku's obvious cough snapped them both back to reality.

Inuyasha punched the poor monk in the arm, dragging his sorry ass out of the room.

After the door shut, Kagome lifted her head to see Sango kneeling beside her. Without thought, her arms reached around Sango letting out a tearful cry. Kagome truly missed her friend. Sango too wrapped her arms around her best friend hoping to never let go. Sango could only be glad that her friend had been alright all this time. The two girls separated, tears streaming down each face as they laughed it away.

Kagome tightened the grip around Inuyasha's haori to hide her revealing skin. Together, they lied on the ground facing opposite directions, their heads meeting at the center. Sango stared at the ceiling along with Kagome. Seconds grew into minutes as both girls caught up with their missing time.

.

.

.

Inuyasha paced around the hall outside his door after he dismissed the guard for the night. Miroku leaned against the wall watching how agitated he was getting. Never had he seen Inuyasha in such a mess and it wasn't like the stubborn half-demon was going to open up to him anyways. Miroku watched for another fifteen minutes to see if there would be any conversation, but Inuyasha continued with his steady pacing.

"So…" Miroku said annoyed with Inuyasha, "Care to explain what happened in there? For a moment, I thought I was interrupting." Inuyasha stopped and glared at the monk menacingly. "Now that's the Inuyasha I know!" Miroku laughed lightly and then it became silent. Curious, Miroku pressed his ear up against the door to listen to the conversation, but it was quiet on the other side, too quiet for his taste.

Inuyasha stopped his pacing and leaned against the wall next to Miroku.

"Don't even think of eavesdropping monk. Not even I can hear what's happening on the other side," Inuyasha explained. "These doors are specialized for demon ears, so the human ear ain't any better." Inuyasha heard him sigh.

"No wonder they have these doors. So when a demon mates no one…" Inuyasha punched the side of the wall.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Inuyasha growled under his breath. Sometimes that thick-headed friend of his could only relate everything by sexual means.

Miroku pulled away, sliding his back down the door to rest his aching feet. This was the longest he had been apart from women, his hand was getting restless. Speaking of women, Kaede appeared from down the hall carrying a tray full of soup and multiple bowls and utensils as a maid trailed her carrying a tray of medicinal herbs. Getting to his feet, Miroku went to offer his help. The old woman kindly accepted as she walked up to Inuyasha.

"Long time no see Inuyasha. Glad to see you back to normal now." Kaede opened her arms for a hug, but the stubborn hanyou merely crossed his arms and sneered. She frowned, but let it go. It had been three years since they last saw each other, of course Kaede didn't want to bring back those past memories of Kikyo, but her sole presence was enough to remind Inuyasha of everything, yet the hanyou barely said one word about it.

Impatient, Inuyasha began to tap his foot on the ground as Miroku openly flirted with the flustered maid. It had been so damn long since he'd last seen the old hag, and all that time that passed, she still looked the same as she had those three years ago. He didn't hate the old woman since she had absolutely no idea of Kikyo's intention back then, but still, it was her who brought Kikyo into his life. Inuyasha grimaced to himself before Kaede broke the awkwardness that settled amongst them.

"Instead of standing out here, let's head into the room to where the girls are shall we?" Kaede led the way, followed by Miroku, the maid and Inuyasha.

The room and been quiet as Miroku had inquired earlier, but not as quiet as it was now. The darkness in the room and the draped curtains didn't help the human eye to see the two girls who had fallen asleep side by side with Kirara curled between them. Miroku went to light a nearby candle and blew it out just as fast as he had lit it. He had caught a glance at Sango's sleeping face. She seemed like she was in peace, an expression he hadn't seen from her in the past days. Seeing the sleeping faces of angels, he just couldn't dare wake them from their happy dreamland.

Kaede smiled.

"Well, I guess my services aren't needed tonight. Ayumi, could you help return the soup tray. I'll keep the medicine here for the night." The young maid nodded, switching trays with Kaede before bidding everyone a good night. Quickly arranging the set tray, Kaede turned to the men in the room.

"If possible, I could use some man strength in carrying these young ladies to their proper rooms," Kaede referred to Inuyasha and Miroku. As always, Miroku was the first to offer his help in any way. Inuyasha grumbled, but didn't deny his services.

Miroku gently picked up his sleeping warrior, one hand underneath her neck as he wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders and carried her under her knee. She breathed evenly, her cheeks pink. How Miroku wanted to take advantage of her, but he wasn't that type of man no matter how much she tempted him. He grinned. This was the first time he felt such a feeling for a woman.

In the meanwhile, Inuyasha followed suit, lifting Kagome off the ground as if she were but a feather. In relation to him, Kagome really weighed nothing but a feather. To him, she was so fragile as her tiny body and slender arms were compressed against him. The way her chest moved with a constant upward motion before descending and her steady heartbeat was making his blood flow faster. He couldn't help the slight blush surfacing, but the darkness concealed all feeling.

Kaede in turn cradled the little neko cat that snuggled deeper into her arms. She chuckled lightly before giving her instructions.

"Tonight, Miroku and I will head towards the other side of the castle to our rooms. You on the other hand Inuyasha, can return Kagome to her room across your own—" Kaede didn't even finish her sentence before she was interrupted.

"What?" Inuyasha questioned fiercely. "Why is she across my room? Didn't I make it clear that no one, let me stress _no one _is welcomed to my side!" Inuyasha raised his voice causing the sleeping girl in his arm to quiver slightly, but she settled down right away.

Kaede turned to face Miroku.

"I thought you were supposed to tell Prince Inuyasha everything Miroku." Kaede glared at him with questioning eyes.

"Well, I suppose I didn't get to every detail as Inuyasha jumped to his own conclusions. Opps?" Miroku managed to say as the demon dog began to throw a fit. Seeing as this could turn into a wild fight, Kaede decided to intervene.

"The rooming was decided by none other than your parents Inuyasha. If you have any problems with it, you can bring it up to them tomorrow. Besides, it is late tonight, and we are all tired. But what I wanted to ask you before you interrupted was to keep Kagome with you tonight." Inuyasha choked.

"Whh…What? Why? Why do I need to spend a night with this wench?" Inuyasha was getting irritated. Sure he didn't mind the sweet scent she emitted, but he'd never admit that. Not to mention how he felt more secure with her by his side anyways or the fact that the monk envied his situation. But he didn't really feel that way, right?

"From my assumption," Kaede thought of how to phrase her complicated wording, "It's safe to say that Kagome's presence sooths your human and demon sides, thus the reason you turned back to a half demon. We were beginning to worry that if you'd remain human before tomorrow, your human night, you'd remain one for life. For precautions, please stay with Kagome tonight." Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kaede cut him.

"Just one night is all I ask Inuyasha. I am not asking for an eternity with her." Kaede could feel her wrinkles deepen as Miroku coughed to get their attention.

"Inuyasha, the old woman is right. One night is all she's asking. It's late anyways. You don't have to sleep in the same bed as her or you could—" Kaede thumped him on the head before he could magnify the problem. She ushered the priest out of the room, following close behind him.

"Remember Inuyasha, this is Kagome we're talking about. I don't mean to rub the old wounds, but I want you to realize that for yourself. Thank you." She shut the door behind them, leaving a very angry half-demon, but Kaede knew he'd never do anything to harm Kagome. After all, no one knew, but Inuyasha was a very gentle person, he just preferred not to show it.

Miroku slowed his pace to Kaede's pace, still clutching onto Sango tenderly. He saw the frustration running through the old woman's eyes since she crinkled her nose.

"Do you think he'll be alright with her alone?" Miroku asked quite worried. Kaede looked ahead yawning.

"Of course. He is the great Demon Prince after all," she responded tiredly. With a nod, Miroku continued down the hall escorting the ladies to their rooms.

.

.

.

Inuyasha had laid her in the center of his bed before covering her up with his sheets. He reminded himself that he was doing this out of duty and not because he cared. With her scent flooding his every sense, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the sleepiness pull at his consciousness. Sure he'd slept four days straight, but so had she. Lately, he found himself becoming sleepier when he was around her. Just being next to her made his every nerve relax to the point he didn't need his weapon at his bedside.

Laying a foot away from her, his back facing her, he attempted to stay awake at least until the sun came out. With each second passing, he found his eyes drooping lower and lower, his body shifting to a more comfortable spot. His arms unconsciously grabbed onto something large and warm as he hugged it to his body. _'This is more like it'_ Inuyasha thought half awake, half asleep. He snuggled deeper into his new found warmth; breathing in it's every scent. No longer could he stay awake as the last sound he made, was a very subtle, but recognizable word… _mine_.

**My Thanks:**

heartbroken-again-karey --- breaking-midnight --- beautifulyreal --- phoenixkid --- AnimeLuvaRox --- Diamond369


	6. Early

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Finally. I'm back. I'm really well rested. Got my all my wisdom teeth out, so I'm probably not the smartest cookie out there now. Sorry for such slow updates. I thunked myself on my head already. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and **very Merry Late Christmas!**

**Chapter 6** – Early

_Someone touched her sensually, holding her safely in their arms. Each touch calmed her frayed nerves, calmed her beating heart and her restless spirit. She imagined her prince wrapping her within his heart, but she was blind to his face. Relishing each moment, her hands situated themselves firmly against the hardness of his chest and her lips pressed gently into the touch. She wanted so badly to see what or who was making her feel the unknown emotion swelling in her chest, but it slowly dissipated as she felt one last kiss on her forehead; her eyes now straining to see within her realm of dreams. _

_She walked around in the dark, her arms swaying around to find some sort of solid object, but she met nothingness. The warmth just moments ago disappeared as fast as it had came leaving her alone. Continuing ahead with increased speed, a small light glowed ahead of her. Each step brought her closer to the small beam of light, yet there was a boding danger that crept down her spine. Finally making her way out into the light, she felt her knees give way as her white gown quickly soaked the streaming liquid… blood. _

Kagome woke with a cold sweat. Her eyes surveyed the room as she came to the conclusion: she was alone.

She was having nightmares again. It had been almost three years since she'd last had them, but they were finding their way back. Pulling herself up, she wiped an unwilled tear with her backhand and wrapped her body with an unfamiliar robe. She quickly tossed the bed sheets away from her to examine any traces of her dream coming true, but there was no blood. The sun had not yet rose, but her dream had her shaking. There had been so much blood as if staining her. Constantly telling herself it was a dream, she couldn't swallow the fact that it was telling her something. Perhaps it was leading to Souta. Would she find him dead? She shuddered at that thought.

Breathing in a sigh, she brought her hand to wipe the sweat and trailed her finger down her jaw to her lips. She remembered how her dream had been peaceful at first as someone silently protected her and kissed her gently.

'_Inuyasha'_ She thought, feeling the length of hair fall beside her own as his strong muscular arms surrounded her. Still puffy lips, there was no way Kagome would believe he'd actually kissed her so tenderly. She hadn't even known him for more than a week. She mentally slapped herself for even considering him a candidate of her love as a blush slowly crept on her cheeks.

At her side, she felt an empty but lingering warmth. Finding herself collapsing into its protective mold, she grasped the bed sheets and sniffed the familiar scent. Despite having such a terrible nightmare, she somehow found herself dozing off again.

"Souta," she unknowably mumbled, "Please be safe."

As the words left her mouth, she didn't realize an irritated hanyou sitting outside the balcony staring at the disappearing moon. With a low grumble and clenched fists, Inuyasha clasped tetsaiga to his waist and took off into the rising morning.

.

.

.

Jumping from tree to tree, Inuyasha brought himself to his calming place. The sacred God tree. Sitting atop his favorite branch, he leaned against the trunk cradling his head within his hands.

He needed some time to think. Somehow that girl Kagome and gotten under his skin, made him confused, angry and different. He experienced so many emotions with her since there encounter that he didn't have enough fingers or toes to help him count. He barely even knew her, yet something in his heart was telling him otherwise. Scratching the back of his head, he stared into the waking sky remembering why he had up and outside so early in the morning.

_Inuyasha shifted on his bed as his hands wandered through silky threads. A warm breath caressed his cheek in such a pattern that he pulled it closer towards his body letting his hands move downward to encircle its warmth. He had been resting comfortably until cold little fingers found their way through his inner robe before resting themselves on his bare chest. Inuyasha's breath pitched again when the strange hands rubbed him gently seeking shelter from the coldness. _

_On reflex, he opened his eyes to see a very stunning yet sleepy Kagome snuggle deeper into his hold. Releasing her immediately, his little ears heard the soft whimper escape her pink lips. He didn't want to wake her, but his clawed hand naughtily and gently stroked her cheek. Inuyasha told himself he was tainting someone as beautiful as she, but his hand wouldn't stop. Leaning closer to her sleeping form, she surprised him by planting her petal soft lips against his own. His eyes nearly popped out of his eye and told him to pull away, but her tenderness called him to return the favor, tenfold. _

_Forgetting who he was, Inuyasha gently kissed the top of her lip, her bottom, then the fully kissed her with such care as if he'd break her if he didn't. She moaned softly into his ears, her arms now entangling themselves around his neck. _

_Inuyasha couldn't control himself. If he didn't let go now things would get worst. The way her voice echoed in his ear from his touch had him almost falling of the universe. He had to pull away. _'She's not even awake you idiot!'_ He scolded himself. If he hurt her in some way, he'd never forgive himself. He was a half breed, something no one would ever accept. With all his will, he forcefully peeled himself off of her. Jumping off the bed, he thought he heard her tiny voice whine in protest to his leaving her._

_He quietly crawled on his bed to her again only to wrap her up in his robe tossed to the side since he had accidently ripped her dress earlier in the day. He found himself grinning like a fool suddenly. _

_After tucking her in to bed, her eyes squeezed tightly as if having a nightmare, Inuyasha felt compelled to make it disappear. As his mother once said, _'When my loved ones have a bad dream, a kiss on the forehead will make them go away.' _His body moved on its own while his lips pressed an affectionate kiss atop her head. The stress in Kagome's expression calmed immediately and he smiled at his job well done. _

_He walked outside to lie on the balcony to calm his beating heart. Staring at the waning moon, he sighed. Tonight he'd be a human again after the day passed by. He had just turned back into his real self last night, and he'd have to suffer another night of demon less features. Perhaps it was better for him. To be accepted as a hanyou was just a dream that would never come true for him. _

_Shutting his lids, his ears picked up the panic in Kagome. She had woken up shortly after their fiasco. He definitely was not ready to see her. If he stayed outside, perhaps she would fall back to sleep, but he smelt a tear. _

'She's crying dammit! Was it because I kissed her? I swear I didn't initiate it, but it was my fault. I didn't stop.' _Inuyasha moved closer towards the balcony door that would lead to his room to apologize, but she was already lying down again and he realized her body had now occupied his very mold. Feeling his heart do a flip-flop, he collapsed on the ground trying to keep his emotions in check. She had purposely moved right into his vacant spot. A smirk was finding its way to his lips until his tiny triangular receptors caught the few words that had his blood boiling._

"Souta," she mumbled quietly, "Please be safe."

'_Souta?' Inuyasha questioned himself, 'Who the hell is Souta? Her lover? No wonder why she was crying because she was missing her lover. Because I kissed her… and she thought I was her lover the whole time. Because I was stupid enough to think that perhaps…' he wasn't going to finish that sentence._

_Pulling tetsaiga to his side, he leapt away from her, to get as far as he could from her…_

… Yet Inuyasha found his every thought filled with her. The way she moaned so seductively in his ear when he kissed her luscious lips, her cute expressions when she slept, how she crawled into his missing presence, everything was about her. Inuyasha slammed his fists into the tree to quell his rising anger.

He couldn't have any of it, none. She was probably already betrothed to this Souta person she had called out to so sadly. She probably was so in love with that Souta person, so in love that she cried when she dreamt of kissing him, but it wasn't. It had been Inuyasha instead.

Inuyasha hadn't realized that his claws were digging into the trees bark until a little bird flew by tweeting sweetly. Running his hand through his long silvery hair, he took long deep breaths. He absolutely, positively, and most definitely was not jealous of this Souta person in anyway.

Absolutely not.

He sat a little longer until the sun rose a higher almost ready to start the new day. It probably was best to head back since his mother would be asking for him.

In the meanwhile, he'd have to find a way to apologize to his mother for his trip up last night. He really didn't mean to yell like that. He was somewhat proud of whom he was sometimes and his mother and father had been the only ones to accept that. Saying 'I'm sorry' would not suffice for his mother. He'd have to think of something clever to keep his mother smiling.

Leaping into the air, he'd also have to keep his distance from Kagome. She definitely was dangerous. Ever since her arrival, she'd made him rush her to his kingdom, made him unconscious for four days, turned him to his hated human form, made his insides all gushy, kissed him, and most definitely did not fear him.

'Yep, she's dangerous,' He gulped, but he could handle himself. She was only a pathetic human that he absolutely was _not_ attracted to in any way whatsoever.

.

.

.

Kagome sat in front of a mirror. After being awaken from her second peaceful slumber by Sango, then made to leave Inuyasha's comfortable bed to cross the hall into her own room, Kagome was cranky.

"Kagome," Sango began, "The King requests our presence for…" Kagome's loud growling stomach interrupted as Sango erupted in a laugher "… breakfast, was what I was going to say, but I think your stomach can read my mind." The two girls laughed as the maid entered with a new dress for Kagome. It was simple yet exquisite. It was a golden yellow, with long sleeves that puffed at the shoulders the scooped down around her neck. Just below the bra line, the dress fanned out to the ground with a swirl of golden yellows and oranges. Never in her life had she seen such beautiful dresses.

"Princess Kagome," the maid addressed, "A bath has been prepared for you and if you need assistance with your dress, I will be outside this door waiting," she kindly stated. Kagome couldn't help the smile that formed. A warm bath? What more could she ask for?

Thanking the maid and excusing her for the time being, Kagome made a rush to the bathroom to take the warm bath that had been prepared for her.

"Sorry Sango, but I think I'll relax a little before my meeting the King. A princess must always be presentable when introduced to a figure above her." Kagome ran off to slam the door before Sango could even say anything. Sango grumbled to herself. No matter where they were, Kagome couldn't ever resist taking a bath.

Settling herself on the bed beside dress, Sango sighed slightly. Examining the laid out dress, she noticed that the long underwear the humans usually wore were not placed beside the dress; instead there was a skimpy triangular piece with two holes on either side for perhaps the legs to go through and a wide strip of cloth with two straps to cover the chest. Sango blushed slightly. '_Is this what the demon territory wears for protection?'_

She couldn't cover her embarrassment in time as Kagome exited the bathroom in a time faster than Sango had ever known in her life. Draped in a robe, Kagome sauntered over to Sango ready to slip on her dress, but noticed her blushing friend.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked almost innocently, but Sango only turned her head to stare down at the two foreign pieces of clothing. Kagome stood there confused for a moment before a blush quickly replaced the color of her cheeks.

"Are those… the undergarments?" Kagome questioned, but Sango only gave her a blank stare. As to answer their questions, the maid quietly knocked on the door. Kagome beckoned her to come in. Even before the two confused woman could speak, the maid was already speaking.

"Sorry for not explaining your attire my lady." She bowed down only enough before Kagome grabbed her arms.

"Please, don't mention it. You may call me Kagome—"

"I cannot have the honor of calling you … that, Princess. A lowly servant as I am glad enough to be graced in your presence," She pointed her chin down to avoid the eyes of Kagome, but a gentle hand grasped both her cheeks and Kagome stared kindly into her dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry about such honorifics. What is your name?" Kagome questioned, never leaving the gaze of the young woman. Kagome always thought no matter the difference in status, everyone was the same. Unexpectedly, the young maid with short curly black hair began to shed a couple of tears.

"…My name is… Ayumi, Pri…. Kagome," Ayumi said in between her tears. All her life, she'd only met a few royalties whom gave her the respect she deserved, but Kagome had been one of the kindest souls she'd ever been blessed to meet. After a moment of recollecting herself, she immediately began to explain the "foreign" pieces of clothing.

.

.

.

Inuyasha jumped into his room landing quietly on his two feet. Just like each time, he came to an empty room. He knew Kagome wouldn't be sleeping his bed when he got back but he secretly hoped she would. Scanning the room and the empty bed, he hopped onto the center of his bed digging his nose into the sweet scent that remained. The scent swirled around in his mind bring him to a great euphoria that he hadn't realized Miroku walk in.

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat. This caught the attention of the half-demon. "Enjoying yourself there?" The answer to his question was a pillow being thrown in his face. Even though pillows were soft, the way Inuyasha threw it was enough to kill someone.

"Shove it monk! I don't need your bullshit in the morning," Inuyasha said acerbically, immediately sitting up Indian style, his back facing the monk.

Picking himself off the ground, Miroku made his way to the furious demon prince. Sure he was risking his life, but this was Inuyasha, someone he had grown up for almost ten years now. Even though they fought like this, Miroku could always count on Inuyasha.

"Well, if you're done with your childish act—"

Another pillow was thrown at him, but he dodged it effortlessly knowing Inuyasha's behavior.

"Geez Inuyasha. After all these years you're still the same," Miroku grumbled, "Anyways, you father would like you to come down for breakfast."

Completely ignoring Miroku, Inuyasha splayed himself across his bed and shut his eyes. Letting the words of Miroku go in one ear and out the other, he smiled at how annoyed his friend was becoming. He absolutely was not going to eat anywhere near his old man since Sesshoumaru would be there. His presence would just make things tense and soon there would be a fight. Either he embarrass his mother like he always did or he stayed in his room and there was peace. He went for the latter.

Desperate to get Inuyasha into the dining hall, Miroku smiled an evil grin remembering the guests that would there.

"Inuyasha, during the breakfast Lady _Kagome _will be present." Making sure to articulate Kagome, Miroku swore he saw one of Inuyasha's fuzzy ears move to better hear. Laughing to himself, he noticed Inuyasha rush to the bathroom before slamming the door.

"Hey Inuyasha! What—" Inuyasha cracked the door open enough to pop his head out.

"You win monk. I'll go, but only this once. Get me something suitable to wear while I bathe," he said before slamming the door once more leaving a very baffled monk.

Miroku rolled his eyes before turning to do this ordered task. That girl Kagome must have done something to his friend. Miroku couldn't remember a time where Inuyasha willingly went to an eating without being dragged out of the room by the King. Miroku only continued to laugh silently while rummaging through Inuyasha's expensive closet.

'_My dear Princess Kagome, you really do bring lots of mysteries with you.' _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Inuyasha had plunged into a tub full of cold water. Scrubbing the dirt and sweat off, he slowly shampooed himself. He didn't know why himself, but he wanted to smell nice for once. He wasn't trying to impress a certain raven haired beauty, but he wanted to be presentable for his mother. Maybe, he could apologize to her this way, by attending the breakfast today with intended peace. What was the harm in that?

He dunked his head underneath the icy water surfacing a couple minutes later as his white strands swam around him. He blew his bangs out of his face while grabbing a nearby towel. Wiping his body dry, he wrapped a robe around himself and entered back into his room.

Miroku was nowhere in sight. Perfect, just what Inuyasha had wanted, a little privacy. As expected, Miroku had picked out his favorite outfit, his red haori. It may have been simple, but he felt most comfortable in it.

Inuyasha slipped quickly into it when he spotted a note Miroku left at the side table:

_Inuyasha, It is your responsibility to escort Lady Kagome to the dining area. I told her that you'd be waiting for her outside her room. Don't forget to knock! This is your chance for something to perhaps… bloom? Best of Luck!_

_--Miroku ___

Crumbling up the letter, Inuyasha swore he could have killed the monk were he here. He tossed the crumpled letter into the waste bin. What the hell was Miroku thinking?

Inuyasha paced his room trying to figure out how'd he get out of the situation. It wasn't like he didn't want to escort her, but he couldn't bear to look into her face before remembering their earlier incidents. Sure, when they first met, he had touched her indiscreetly, but he had his conscious to blame. Then he pretty much almost bit her mouth off only tasting a small amount of her sweet blood when Miroku had rudely interrupted, but it was the morning actions that had him on his toes.

He actually kissed her hoping there might be something there. Gosh, what was he thinking? He wasn't thinking, that's why he couldn't face her without probably blowing up in her face or doing something stupid just to keep his pride.

It had only been three years since he vowed he'd never feel for another girl, but Kagome was no ordinary girl. Truthfully, he was feeling attached to her as each day grew. Who knew how he'd feel by the end of the day.

Sucking in a sour breath, he walked out of his room.

.

.

.

Kagome stared at the full length of her body reflected from the mirror. The dress looked even more stunning when she slipped it on, but she felt naked and exposed underneath with the new underwear, but she'd adapt to it. As Ayumi said, the undergarments were much more lightweight and breathable and that was not an understatement. Twirling her finger through a couple of loose ringlets hanging from her shoulder, Kagome saw Sango emerge wearing a simple light pink kimono with a yellow obi around her waist and her hair pinned in a low bun. Sango blushed.

"Kagome, I can't wear this." Sango walked awkwardly towards Kagome nearly tripping, but caught herself.

"Don't worry Sango, you look beautiful," Kagome commented as both of them giggled. There was a knock at the door. Sango went to open the door and regretted she did.

"My my, is that you my dearest Sango?" Miroku grasped her hand and kissed it tenderly. Quickly pulling her hand away, she backed away as he came closer until he spotted Kagome. He stopped in his tracks and went to greet the famous miko whom had Inuyasha under her spell. She was beautiful, much like Kikyo had been, but her aura was more appeasing to the soul. But Sango was his only dearest.

"It is a pleasure to greet you appropriately this time Kagome." Miroku took her hand into his own, but Sango slapped it away. Was she getting jealous?

"My dearest Sango, don't worry, I have only you in my heart," he blew a kiss at her. He liked her reaction, blushing and running out of the room. Miroku turned his head to return to a confused Kagome.

"Well, well. Excuse me my lady; it is a pleasure to meet the only Princess of the Human Territory. I am Miroku, Inuyasha's right hand man and friend. Our first acquaintanceship was quite… interesting, but for now, I must chase down the frantic woman who ran out of this room. If you'll excuse me now, your escort will shortly be here." Miroku quickly bowed and rushed out of room down the hall, the door shutting behind him.

Kagome went to sit on a chair. The whole time, she didn't say one word, but it was worth seeing the multiple emotions Sango went through. It was like her best friend was changing. Perhaps Sango liked this Miroku fellow? Besides, it seemed that Miroku had just as much interest in Sango and vice versa.

Resting on her bed, careful of the beautiful curls bouncing on her shoulders, Kagome laid on the edge of the bed shutting her eyes. She pulled out the little orb that had had fallen deep within the crevasse of her breast. She pulled it to her eye level and awed at its peaceful aura and glow. Somehow the little ball seemed so familiar but she couldn't remember ever seeing something as beautiful before. Rolling it between her fingers then pressing it to her forehead she let go of the delicate ball, the image of the blood from her dream flashing through her mind.

The pink orb glowed a light pink before falling back into its hidden spot under the dress. Her hands trembled slightly as the haunting dream continued to invade her mind.

_Blood pooled over the dead bodies scattered across her castle gate. She barely recognized their mutilated faces and rolled eyeballs. Running past them, each step blood splattering at her white dress, she continued to the main hall where she'd find her mother and father. Arriving at the door, she swallowed the lump formed in her throat. She shuddered the moment her hand touched the knob. With a jerk, the door revealed itself to a massacred scene. _

Kagome's eyes shot open surprised to see the yellow eyes of Inuyasha. Frightened, she clung tightly to him, digging her head into his well trained chest seeking for security. Expecting him to push away, he wrapped his strong arms around her arms turning his head to avoid her gaze. He didn't say one word, but grasped her tightly afraid she'd run away if didn't hold on tight. Kagome silently thanked him by holding him closer to her. She remembered that he had also similarly lent his support to her at the large beautiful tree she had seen a couple of days ago. To her his touch was familiar. It felt warm and safe, like the prince from her dream.

Inuyasha could feel her ravaged spirit calm as each moment passed with her in his arms. Even before he knocked on her door, before he entered her room, he had repeatedly engrained in his mind to never touch her in a way that would waver his heart. He wanted the morning to be the last time he would be so close to her. Distance was what he decided for himself, yet when he opened the door to her room after she ignored his multiple knocks, he had found her slithering in pain on the mattress. He only went to stand by her to quell her anxiety except she jumped onto him, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. Damning himself to the seven hells, Inuyasha found his arms around her tiny body. Screw distance.

Letting his arms go loose, he felt Kagome pull slowly away from him as well. His ears drooped, but it was expected. She shouldn't have held his so tightly, so closely for that matter.

Kagome felt him stand, crossing his arms across his chest. She kept her head down embarrassed by her actions. Feeling the awkward situation, like each time she was with him, she went to stand beside him.

"Prince… Inuyasha, thank you," she whispered, but she knew he heard her well.

"Inuyasha is fine Princess," he responded, his back still facing her. It was the first time she had called his name out. A grin formed at the corner of his lips when he felt her grab the cloth as his arm.

"Then… call me Kagome," she answered blushing. Inuyasha swore he heard her voice change a pitch. Shrugging her tiny hand off his haori, he started for the door.

"Keh! Whatever."

With a satisfied smile, Kagome followed behind, her eyes trailing his body from the ground up. His long sparkly silver hair cascading towards the ground and how his red attire offset its color caused her insides to dance. If she were to be with him any longer, she knew her heart would be stolen.

**My Thanks: **

beautifulyreal --- horsechick --- lexie-rose --- breaking-midnight --- kagome1312 --- BoredGirl17 --- heartbroken-again-karey


	7. Breakfast

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Rated for **language** and **mature** themes. Alrighty! Chapter 7 it is! See, I told you I would update soon! XD

**Chapter 7** – Breakfast

"Where is that child Inuyasha?" King Inu Tashio questioned, nearly pounding his fists on the table. His guests had been waiting patiently for almost half an hour, yet Inuyasha was still to show up along with the Princess of the Humans. Tapping his finger on the elongated table, he felt his wife intertwine her hand within his own.

"Sweet heart, just give him a couple of minutes. I'm sure he is coming. Perhaps something happened with the young maiden," Queen Izayoi said, trying to calm her brazen husband.

The King sighed and replied, "My love, what more excuses must you make? Inuyasha has always avoided this kind of thing. Without force, what can make Inuyasha come?" He rubbed his temples as his other guests sat idly.

Miroku cleared his throat, "If I may speak my lord," Inu Tashio nodded, "On the contrary, I believe Inuyasha will be present today without a doubt." As if those were the magic words, the large metal door to the dining room swung open.

Standing at the entrance was Inuyasha and beside him the young Princess.

The King observed the pair as they neared the table to join the rest of the party. Each step the maiden took was flawless and practiced. She kept her head high, a smile pasted on her face. Staring directly into her eyes, the King noted the resemblance of Kikyo, but before he compared the two, he wanted to test her.

He then looked to Inuyasha who searched for Sesshoumaru, but the elder prince had left early in the day for a mission. Sniffing his son, the king was surprised to smell the young maiden's scent all over. He hadn't known Inuyasha to be so open to any women since Kikyo. Maybe this time, this girl could stop their never ending war.

'_Hmm,_' the king thought, _'This should be interesting.'_

Kagome scanned the table. Miroku and Sango sat together on one side while another white haired demon like Inuyasha; perhaps the King and the woman she had met outside Inuyasha's door last night sat together on the other. Was that beautiful woman Inuyasha's mother? Smiling at all the occupants, Kagome found herself seated besides Inuyasha.

After everyone settled, the King stood tall. Almost all of his guests were present, but they would begin.

"Inuyasha," Inu Tashio stated directly, "It was nice of you to join us today. I'm sure your mother is very delighted as well."

"Keh!" Was the response he got, but that would suffice. Moving on, the King landed his attention to the occupant beside Inuyasha.

"And my fair lady, you must Princess Kagome? I have heard quite a lot about you from Miroku, Sango, and my wife Izayoi. It is quite a pleasure to be in the presence of human royalty. As King, I Inu Tashio of the mighty dog clan, welcome you to our homeland," He stared deeply into her gaze and noticed her squirm, but she never once backed down.

'_So she doesn't fear me…interesting' _he thought as he sat.

"Thank you your majesty. It definitely is an honor to be within you presence." Before Kagome continued, she stood and faced the queen, "And Queen Izayoi, please forgive my rudeness last night. If I'd of known, I would have shown my respects." Bowing deeply, she felt two hands pull her up.

It was Inuyasha.

Embarrassed, Inuyasha sat back down, staring at the silver spoons as if they were the most interesting things he'd ever seen. He didn't know Kagome met his mother that night, nor did he know why he tried to stop her from bowing. He could clearly hear Miroku's annoying snickering and kept his head low knowing well his father's gaze was upon him.

'_So, Inuyasha defends her… definitely interesting.' _The King grinned.

Sitting back down, Kagome whispered a thanks to Inuyasha, who turned away from her.

"No need to worry my dear. I never once thought of you as rude," the queen smiled softly making Kagome miss the carefree smile of her own mother. Kagome thanked her before turning her attention back towards the king.

"Your Majesty, King Inu Tashio, amidst the war between our two races, I am pleased to see your peaceful ways." Kagome said politely.

"Well, it is nice of you to think so. If only more people were like you Princess Kagome, but I do have something I've wanted to ask. Are you not scared of creatures like us?" Inu Tashio saw the movements of Miroku, Inuyasha and his wife. Of course, this had been the same question he posed when Kikyo first came, but he wanted to see what someone of Kagome's stature would say.

Under the table, Inuyasha clenched his fists and bit his tongue. That was why he hated coming to these things. His father always had to bring things from the past back. He knew what his father was doing. He forgot about Kikyo already, so why did it matter? Did his father see Kagome as another traitor?

Sitting still, Inuyasha felt the pain emit from his mother. He couldn't bear to see his mother's face. Because of her, he was able to slowly piece himself together during those long grueling years. Swallowing his pride, he'd wait it out to see what she'd have to say.

Kagome had noticed the change in atmosphere after the king spoke. She was just as confused as Sango who stared at her. Perhaps this was what would either make or break Kagome. Taking a deep breath, she replied with truth her father had taught her.

"My Lord, I believe that most humans have mistaken all demons to be evil beings and to be feared. Even when I was born, I too thought that," Kagome could see Inuyasha cringe in his seat, but continued, "Yet, when I was but five, a great person taught me that demons were peaceful and beautiful creatures who have been misjudged by all. After that, I thought that it was humans whom had such evil hearts, but it's not that simple. There are the good and the bad of both races, but if we can learn to overcome such biases, the war can cease its hateful battle." After Kagome vocalized her thoughts, there was an applaud coming from the Miroku.

"Very well said Princess, don't you think so My Lord?" Miroku couldn't help but give his opinion. Her answer was a most surprising to all occupants, but he felt each word truly came from her heart.

"Yes, I do agree Miroku. Princess Kagome has spoken with sincere truth. What say you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was silent.

Standing from his chair, Inuyasha stomped out of the room. He didn't care anymore. He would not answer his father nor sit in a room where he would get ridiculed. He knew it was a bad idea to come from the start, but he had hoped his father would stop bringing up stupid shit like that. He hated when his father put him on the spot. Not to mention Miroku who played along like a dope. Screw breakfast, screw his father, and screw everything. All he needed was to be alone, just like the old days.

Kagome watched Inuyasha painfully leave. Perhaps it was what she said that had upset him. From the looks of it, she had really done something to offend him. Standing suddenly, she bowed deeply to the king and queen a couple of times apologizing.

"I'm deeply sorry if I offended him in anyway. Please let me go apologize," she said almost desperately. She couldn't understand her heart anymore. It kept telling her to go to him. With her head still down, she didn't notice the queen had gotten out of her seat and went to stand beside her.

"Child, please raise your head," Izayoi commanded in her sweet voice. Kagome complied and stared into those deep motherly turquoise eyes. "Don't mind Inuyasha much. He is a very troubled youngster. I was very pleased to see him for even a second today and I have you to thank. Please do not dwell on it much longer." She patted Kagome on the shoulder lightly beckoning her to sit back down.

Before Kagome could speak, Miroku had butted in.

"Lady Kagome, heed Inuyasha no attention. Perhaps he is upset that you did not include him in your little enlightenment."

Sango kicked him under the table. The nerve he had to make the situation worse than it was, but Sango almost felt guilty for her action. After all, Kagome needed to know the truth, but Miroku couldn't have picked a better time.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously. Wasn't Inuyasha a demon?

"Actually," the king began, "Inuyasha is a half-demon."

"Half-demon? Then that means," Kagome was confused but the Queen finished her sentence.

"I am human." The queen saw the surprise in the young girl's eyes.

Kagome thought deeply. She only ever heard of a half demon from legend, but she didn't believe that they existed. Gulping down a lump of confusion, Kagome needed to leave. She needed to find Inuyasha and apologize. She had said something wrong. From his point of view, Inuyasha probably felt alone and unwanted. She didn't mean it to be said that way. All his life, she expected others to hate and scorn him because of his being. Maybe he had thought she felt the same, but she didn't ever think that once.

Wanting to clear the misunderstanding, Kagome excused herself from the breakfast. She'd find time to eat later. It really was no big deal. Once she left, everyone had settled themselves down again.

Sango sat quietly beside Miroku watching her friend leave. She sighed. She knew Kagome would do such a thing. All her life, Kagome had been the one to teach Sango about kindness after her clan's death leaving only her and her brother. If anyone could bring a smile back to a person, it was Kagome.

Waiting for the food to arrive, the large doors swung in allowing the petite elderly woman to enter.

"Lady Kaede," the King said, "It's nice of you to join us this morning, but it seems you're a little too late. The princess has run after our Inuyasha. "

.

.

.

Inuyasha stomped to his room angrily. The door rattled loudly behind him as he jumped to the center of his bed, his nose searching for her calming scent. Damning himself for relying on her smell to put his anger aside, he flipped himself on his backside. He couldn't understand his own beating heart anymore. The way she wanted demons and humans to live peacefully together, where did it leave him? Did she even know what he was? He had to admit, even when he first met Kikyo, she had recognized his being within a second.

He tried to suppress that memory when he first met Kikyo. She was so distant. Never coming in close proximity to him as if he'd done her wrong. Then, when she learned of his secret, they met only during those moonless nights. He actually once thought of becoming human for her, but she tricked him. Using his kindness to get what she wanted then left.

Then why did he save Kagome that night? Was it really because she looked like Kikyo? Initially, he had come to believe that, but after Kagome's appearance, he could feel himself change, dumb down to her standards like he'd never done.

Grasping his baffled mind, Inuyasha shifted to his side, staring out the balcony doors. He watched as the birds flew about, wishing to fly and be free from his princely duties. If he could go anywhere, where would he go? What would he do? He shut his eyes trying to find peace in his jumbled mind. Thinking about breakfast and how furious his father probably was, he couldn't help but smirk.

'_Serves that bastard right!'_ Inuyasha snorted wryly. His father deserved that much embarrassment, but his mother really didn't need it. _'Dammit, I screwed up again!' _Now he'd have to think of something else to make his mother happy, but mainly to clear his guilty conscious.

Unconsciously touching his lip, his fingers burned at the memories of his early morning kiss. It had his heart pounding against rib cage, but his blood boiled recalling that name, Souta. Souta. Souta. Souta. Damn this Souta! He didn't know why, but he felt his mind tease him, using Kagome's sweet voice to taunt him.

"_I love Souta. Not you Inuyasha, you're a half-breed." Kagome hissed._

Ripping the nearby feathered pillow in half, Inuyasha watched as each little feather flowed around him in a white blur. Slowly dissipating, he didn't realize she had appeared in front of him, wearing her alluring dress, her eyes sad. When did she come into his room without his knowing? Were his eyes teasing him now? He reached his arm out to touch her tiny wrist. Realizing what he was doing, he immediately turned away and sat on the far side of the bed. Why had she come?

Feeling the bed shift weight, he sniffed her sitting a foot away from him. They both had been silent, but she broke the silence.

"About this morning, I'm sorry if I said something to offend you," Kagome spoke quietly. She rested her hands against the bed trying to relax.

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted. He heard her exhale annoyed.

"Is that the only language you know? Keh? What happened to that harassing voice of yours? Even to your father. To speak so—" Before she could speak, Inuyasha pinned her down against the bed angrily. What did she know about his father? Who was she to tell him when she didn't even understand the relationship he had between his family members. It was his own damn business!

Kagome kicked him to the side underneath the dress. Thanks to the new fashion, she thanked the new mobility the underwear provided for her. After wrestling the large hanyou, she found herself pinned again, this time; they had landed on the floor.

"Let me go you overgrown dog!" Kagome shouted, kicking him again, but his strong legs kept her immobile.

"Keh!" he spat sarcastically. "Not after I'm done with you wench!" Tumbling around again, knocking into the desks, making sure she didn't get hit, Inuyasha found this new type of wrestling very appealing. Feeling his spirits lift, Inuyasha teased the woman beneath him. He never would have done this with the all too serious Kikyo, but Kagome had a way of bringing out his playful side.

Licking the underside of her jaw, he heard her giggle. Hearing her uncontrolled laughter, Inuyasha's couldn't stop his hands from sliding down the sides of her arms, his tongue retreating as his lips took over, placing sloppy kisses along her neck.

Her breath pitched.

Inuyasha heard Kagome whimper under his touch. She couldn't push him away, the way his body melded right into her own. With each of his kisses, she craned her neck for him to access letting him roam farther. Irritated by the neck chain around her neck, Inuyasha tugged at it. Not breaking, he decided to work around it.

Each of his touches sent shivers down her back, as she threw her head back liking how he teased her, kissing up to her chin. He couldn't get enough, not with Kagome's arousal burning through his nostrils. His demon, rising slowly, was asking for more.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out, "S..sto..p." Inuyasha stared deep into her begging eyes. Her pink cheeks, bright twinkling eyes, and those attractive thin lips all telling him the opposite of she just said. Wanting nothing more than to take her, he pushed himself off of her. What the hell was he doing?

Embarrassed, Inuyasha stood in the opposite direction as Kagome pieced together her torn dress. She definitely couldn't go out like that. After their little wrestling match and 'experiencing', Kagome needed to get away. She had shown him her weakness, letting him take advantage of her, but she enjoyed it didn't she? If they continued, would she have submitted to what her body was asking? Holding the loose cloth below her chin, she quickly scampered towards the door.

Turning around quickly, she found her missing voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," she muffle inaudibly.

Inuyasha watched as she rushed out his room frantically. After her door slammed shut, he pounded his fists into the ground. He did something unforgivable. Picking up the fallen lamp and gathering the pieces of the pillow, he tossed them into a corner angrily.

'_Stupid! Stupid!'_ he scolded himself_, 'You sick sonofa… AGH!' _

He couldn't stand it. His whole room was overfilled with her sexual arousal. It stimulated his little buddy down there. Now how was he going to fix that problem? Dashing out of his room into the forest, he needed to find a cold place. Spotting his secret water fall, he plunged deep into its cold welcoming embrace.

.

.

.

Kagome slid down the large metal door until she sat against its cold comfort. She only wanted to apologize, but things never turned out in her favor. How could she return back to the breakfast like this? Her hand gently retraced the spots that had been touched, the warmth lingering with a burn. She remembered how his balmy lips brushed smoothly against her skin, all the way down above her left breast. She could only imagine what would have happened if they continued. His touch was becoming so familiar; she started to yearn more for his touch and that was what scared her the most.

After sometime of stillness, she collected herself, straightening her dress and hair. Checking her dress for any untidiness, she walked to the mirror and gasped at what she saw. From the back of her neck down to the front of her chest, she counted three forming "love bites". Her fingers carefully poked lightly at each as a lump formed in her throat. She stared blankly at her figure for so long she hadn't recognized her bedroom door open.

"Kagome! Are you in here?" Sango poked her head in seeing Kagome scramble off her feet and running into the bathroom. _'Was it something I said?' _Sango wondered. Carrying a tray of food, Sango entered the room followed by Kaede.

"Kaede, why don't you rest here for now. I'll see what is bothering Kagome. After all, she hasn't seen you for almost five years." The elderly woman nodded as Sango scurried over the bathroom door. Even before she knocked, Kagome had exited wearing the bathroom robe, the upper part wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Hey Sango! I thought you were eating breakfast with everyone else?" Kagome said all too cheerfully. Sango just nodded questioning herself about her friend's wellness.

"Well, we did eat breakfast, almost an hour ago. Since you didn't return, I thought maybe something happened with you and Inuyasha."

"No! Nothing happened between us! Nothing, I only apologized I swear!" Kagome blurted instantly realizing she was making herself even more suspicious, but thankfully, Sango was pretty blunt.

"Well, anyways, I brought you something to eat and there is someone that has been waiting to see you." Moving out of the way, Kagome fully saw the old woman whom she had thought of as a grandmother.

"Kaede…" Kagome whispered, an instant tear dripped from her eye. Kaede barely had time to stand before she was attacked with a bear hug. Ah, how she missed Kagome's warm aura.

"Still the same as before child, except this time, you've grown to become a beautiful young woman." Kaede loosened her grip around the young woman and guided her towards the table.

All the women seated themselves comfortably around one another while Kagome munched her lunch away.

"Kagome…" Kaede began, "I've heard from Sango that Prince Souta has gone missing." Kaede saw the cheerful girl's spirit suddenly crash.

"Yes. I think now, it's almost been two weeks." She stuffed a bun in her mouth to stop the oncoming tears.

"I understand how you feel, but right now, you must not worry too much about Souta, but more about yourself." Kaede knew that sounded selfish, but Kagome still did not know about her miko powers, nor did she know about how her accident nearly caused Inuyasha his death. If she remained untrained, only the worse could happen. Kaede saw Kagome's crestfallen face.

"Kaede's right Kagome," Sango said, squeezing her friends hand gently across the table, "Kohaku is specifically locating Souta's location from the demon territories since he and I are the only ones to have authority. Everything has been set by your father his majesty and with King Inu Tashio."

Kagome rolled the peas around with her fork not paying the least attention.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked. Was she supposed to go back home and wait patiently for Souta to get back? She couldn't abandon her brother, not like this. It would have been a wasted trip for her. As soon as she could leave from the demon castle, she would look for him again, but the thought caused her heart to ache. Then, would she never see Inuyasha again?

"Listen carefully Kagome, there is something I must tell you. Is that pink orb still around your neck?" Kaede questioned watching the young girl twiddle her fingers.

"Yes, it is, but where did it come from?" Kagome carefully reached for the necklace pulling out the item without exposing her skin.

"It came from your body Kagome. That is the Shikon no Tama," explained. Relaying the information to Kagome about what had happened five days ago, Kaede felt Kagome's heart sink deep.

They sat for over a couple of hours until Kaede finished her detailed explanation.

"So," Kagome's voice trembled, "I… almost killed… Inu… Inuyasha?" Trying to stomach the information, Kagome found herself self-loathing. If Inuyasha were not a half-demon he would have died instantly. She almost killed Kirara as well, yet no one blamed her. Inuyasha didn't even mention it once when they were together. He had been so kind to her despite their actions.

"But, what about Kikyo, Kaede? Didn't she have the Shikon no Tama? Isn't it because she had it that you and her came here? To make peace?" Kagome rolled the small orb underneath her bath robe as if seeking for answers, but none came to her.

Kaede rubbed her wrinkling temples frivolously.

"Perhaps another time child. Kikyo is not our biggest concern. She abandoned her duty three years ago." Everyone remained silent. "At any rate, we must start your training right away. If possible, later in the day since there is something I want you to try." Standing, Kaede motioned the others to follow suit. "Why don't we get some lunch. It is past the time anyways."

Both girls nodded in response, but Kagome had forgotten about her newfound 'body tattoos'.

"On second thought," Kagome said, "I think I'll rest a little. I want to sort through my thoughts a bit. Go on ahead without me."

"Sure thing child. I assume it was a lot to take in, but take your time. Sango and I will check on you once in a while."

After stepping out of the room, Kagome immediately tore off the mismatched robe and stared at the visible kiss marks. They were much darker and larger now. Who knew how long they would last. She couldn't stay cooped up in this room until they were gone. Embarrassed out of her mind, she knew she'd never find a suitor if anyone caught her. Damn that Demon Prince and his seductive ways.

Pulling her fingers through her loose curls, Kagome walked to her bed, falling on her belly with an oomph. She couldn't get Inuyasha out of her head. After learning of her murderous powers, she was starting to feel afraid of herself. Why if she hurt him again? She needed to do something to control the wildness within her, but before all else, she needed to apologize to Inuyasha.

Covering herself up fully, Kagome walked into his room without knocking. It was becoming a habit for her.

'_It's now or never,'_ Kagome told herself.

Shutting the door behind her, she scanned the room for any existence; it was void of life. She found herself gliding towards his bed still out of order from their playful time earlier. Not to mention the broken lamp and shredded pillow pieces in the corner. She chuckled to herself. Despite the marks he gave her, she had enjoyed his company. Setting herself on his bed, she told herself she'd only shut her eyes for a couple of minutes waiting for him to return.

.

.

.

Inuyasha shook off the excess water from his earlier dive. Jumping onto his balcony rail, he noticed a certain raven haired girl sleeping peacefully in the center of his bed, laying flat on her stomach. Not sparing a moment, Inuyasha fumbled into his room quietly, rolling himself beside her. Tossing the discarded robe she clung onto, he gawked at her vulnerable position. Lately, he'd been finding her snuggling in his bed.

'_Does she know what she's doing?' _

Without the least amount of hesitation that he had been holding in, Inuyasha reached for the falling piece of hair curled so stunningly around her face. With each curl pushed to one side of her sleeping face, Inuyasha began to trace his finger, wary of his claw, down her exposed neck and back line. He felt her tremble slightly at his touch as she casually rolled over on her back revealing the bluish purple marks arranged in a curved line.

'_What the hell are these?' _

Inuyasha brought his nose down towards her intoxicating scent, sniffing around the bruised areas. They were relatively new, but smelled so familiar. Pulling away, he examined each spot, stroking lightly.

'_What kind of monster did this to her?'_

**My Thanks: **

beautifulyreal --- trixie-trix --- klutzyspaz --- TiffanyM


	8. Human

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Rated for **language** and **mature** themes. Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you guys aren't going to be just as confused as I am. I had to reread the whole story again. Goshes, that would be my fault. I know, no excuses, but hey, I'm still alive and kicking. Good thing for you guys! All right, new chapter! =]

**Chapter 8** – Human

Inuyasha brought his nose down towards her intoxicating scent, sniffing around the bruised areas. They were relatively new, but smelled so familiar. Pulling away, he examined each spot, stroking lightly.

'_What kind of monster did this to her?'_

_._

_._

_._

Kagome felt soft pricklings along her neck down towards the front. They continued to feel around whatever exposed skin she had, irritating her to her limits. Swatting the annoying things away, she heard a cuss.

'_Damn Wench.'_

Still sleepy, she ignored the noise of whatever had made it and turned on her stomach to sleep. Once she thought it would be silent and calm, there was a tug at her dress as she felt her body lift high before settling down into a comfortable mold.

"Stupid Woman! Didn't you hear what I said?" Inuyasha whispered, seething through his teeth. No matter what he did to wake her up, she completely ignored him. Then she hit his hands away while he was examining her mysterious bruises. He even set her in his lap, but she continued to sleep soundly, more soundly than he expected. _'Seriously, she doesn't know who she's messing with.' _

Ready to dump her back on his bed, she tugged at his hanging forelocks pulling his face directly on top of her own until their noses touch. Her eyes were still gently shut, her breathing even, as a small smile formed at the corners of her mouth. Inuyasha completely flushed at her simple action. Just that small, adorable way she smiled had his cheeks on fire, his heart thumping, his stomach mushy and… she did it all the while sleeping.

'_What is her problem with always touching me when she's most vulnerable?_' Inuyasha contemplated. Carefully, he untangled the tiny hands that grasped his hair and let it settle atop her chest. As if to respond to his action, she snuggled closer wrapping both arms around his torso. Inuyasha sucked in his breath, but his nose only filled with her sweet scent, allowing her to touch him regardless of his conflicting thoughts. He sat for who knew how long holding her in his arms, petting her cheek with the backside of his knuckles. It felt so familiar to him, every touch, every gesture, even her damn cute smile, everything was as if he had lived through it once.

He reluctantly set her back down on his bed listening to her whimper about the missing heat he provided for her. He chuckled to himself, something he'd been doing more often with her around.

"'Keh, Pathetic human,'" he snickered while brushing some of her bangs away.

Ready to leave her to her peace, a hand unexpectedly found its way to a place on his body where it was forbidden for anyone to touch. Inuyasha's eyes shot open, his eye brows twitching, as he found the culprit who had grabbed his family jewels so casually: Kagome; the sole reason he had taken such a long plunge in the cold water. Taking short shallow breaths, Inuyasha went to remove her hand from his now throbbing member. One second, his hand was on top her of hers. Two seconds, it was _still_ on top of hers. Three seconds, he jumped, startling Kagome awake.

Kagome yawned, wiping the tiny tears forming in her eyes. She realized, she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's bed again and the warmth had disappeared from her. Sitting up, she almost didn't notice Inuyasha leaning up against a chair near the balcony doors, but she heard him mumbling to himself. Stretching quickly, she covered her shivering body with the discarded robe on the side.

'_Hopefully he hasn't seen the marks yet.'_ Cautiously, she scampered to where he stood stiff and out of breath.

"Inuyasha," she called out, but he stood silent, not acknowledging her presence. Giving him a couple of moments to himself, he continued to ignore her. Annoyed, she scrambled back on the bed, lying flat on her back. Her fingers unconsciously ran across the marks underneath the robe. For some reason, she didn't feel ashamed about them as she had in the beginning.

Paying absolutely no attention to her surroundings, she hummed to herself for a while before Inuyasha's harsh voice broke her incessant melody.

"Wench!" Inuyasha was standing on the farthest side of his bed making sure to keep his eyes away from her voluptuous figure splayed on his bed.

"Yes master," she stated dryly before laughing at his forlorn expression. "Come on. Lighten up." Motioning for Inuyasha to sit beside her, it took all the nerves he had just to not pounce on her. The soft expression of her while sleeping, her cheerful personality, to the way the curls around her face showed off the brightness of her eyes, those naughty hands of hers and most of all, those forbidden lips that he had so secretly taken a sample of earlier that morning. His insides were roasting as she sat there blowing her bangs to the side.

"Don't worry dog boy, I only came to apologize, so stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Dog boy?" That got his attention. "And what makes you think you can call me that so lightly wench?"

"And what makes you think you call me Wench so lightly, dog boy?" Kagome retorted, throwing it back in his face. They started a silent staring competition, not once breaking the connection, until Inuyasha sneezed, causing another round of heavenly laugh to erupt from Kagome. Soon Inuyasha began to laugh along, falling on the bed beside her. From the corner of her eye, she could see the handsome features of the demon prince. His fangs hung out carelessly from his mouth as he laughed, his ears moving in motion with his voice. She hadn't realized that she'd been gawking at him for the last couple of seconds when his voice broke her day dreaming.

"And who was staring at whom like a piece of meat?" Inuyasha chuckled as a pillow connected with his face.

"Was not." Kagome stated with a fact. "It's just; I haven't seen you laugh before. It was… cute." Shying away from him, she bundled the robe by her neck, fisting the cloth tightly.

Inuyasha, pulled himself up, trying to hide the smile that surfaced on his lips. _'Did she… did she just… just call me… cute? Hah! In your face you Souta person.'_ Keeping his cool, he turned to face and noticed she fidgeted with the cloth by her neck.

"So tell me," he began, getting closer to her as she slowly backed up against the bed frame, "Where did you get those?" He gently ripped the robe away revealing the purplish marks that she had so terribly tried to hide from him. In an attempt to escape his question, she slid off the bed towards the door. She knew she had no chance of getting there without him catching her first, but, it was worth a try.

And, as she expected, he had caught her right as she dashed for the door, pinning her to the ground; an all too familiar feeling during her stay in the demon territory thus far.

"Do I have to do this every time I want to talk to you?" Inuyasha stared deep into her dark brown orbs his eyes never faltered from her.

"… No," she could barely answer with his charming voice and those eyes that saw through her very soul.

"Then, where did you get those injuries?" He asked, slowly releasing her hands and helping her sit up. She didn't say anything but he immediately recognized the change in her scent. She was clearly embarrassed.

"Are you going to tell me about it, or will your scent tell me what's wrong, eh?" He leaned back on his hands, not looking at her. He still was having trouble controlling himself and her silence was not helping his impatience.

"Well, you see," Kagome twiddled her thumbs to calm herself, "When we were wrestling you –"

"So," Inuyasha's voice was suddenly quiet, "I'm the one who did it right?" Kagome turned to gaze at him, but his back was facing her.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know! It was my fault for… for leading you on." Somehow her voice came out awkward towards the end of her sentence.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face her as his voice began to rise. "I should have known not to wrestle with such a weak human. All I ever do is hurt innocent people."

"Inuyasha listen to me—" Kagome was cut off.

"No, you listen to me! I hurt you with my own hands Kagome! It was my fault! If I didn't start with rolling off the bed, you wouldn't have been hurt or –" Before he could continue, Inuyasha covered his ears from Kagome's loud barking scream.

"You didn't hurt me you stupid egotistical jerk! These are kiss marks! KISS. MARKS!" Puffing her angry cheeks she hadn't realized that she had said it so strongly. Oh yes, she had said it loud and clear. _Kiss marks._

Inuyasha's face exploded with heat. No wonder he couldn't smell where those marks had come from, they were masked in his own scent. Staring blankly, his mind replayed the scene over and over again:

_Licking the underside of her jaw, he heard her giggle. Hearing her uncontrolled laughter, Inuyasha's couldn't stop his hands from sliding down the sides of her arms, his tongue retreating as his lips took over, placing sloppy kisses along her neck._

_Her breath pitched._

_Inuyasha heard Kagome whimper under his touch. She couldn't push him away, the way his body melded right into her own. With each of his kisses, she craned her neck for him to access letting him roam farther. Irritated by the neck chain around her neck, Inuyasha tugged at it. Not breaking, he decided to work around it. _

_Each of his touches sent shivers down her back, as she threw her head back liking how he teased her, kissing up to her chin. He couldn't get enough, not with Kagome's arousal burning through his nostrils. His demon, rising slowly, was asking for more. _

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke, breaking his train of thought.

"Come again?" He said bluntly, trying to hide his reddening face.

"I said don't worry about it. I'm not angry about it," Kagome gave him a convincing smile, but it still didn't help his resolve.

"Yeah," It seemed like his voice pushed out the odd word.

"Then," Kagome looked to him, but he was clearly distraught, "I'll go first. Sango must be looking for me." Not looking back, she shuffled towards the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

'_Wow, you are such a loser Inuyasha.'_ He told himself, picking up his body and resting on the center of the bed. Stuffing his nose into her fresh lingering scent, he shut his eyes for a moment to think.

'_She didn't blame me even though I did that to her eh?' _ He was already dozing off.

.

.

.

Well rested, Inuyasha stretched his muscular arms and yawned only to come head to head with Miroku.

"Lecher. Even watching men sleep now." Inuyasha chucked a pillow into Miroku's gut, as the monk tried to stand tall.

"Ah, you caught me," Miroku scoffed, "Usually, you'd throw me out the moment I step through the door, but I've been in here for almost half an hour and you've slept through quite peacefully."

"What'd you say monk?" Inuyasha was completely baffled.

"You've got ears, and I know you heard me. Perhaps your deep slumber had something to do with the Human princess? Tell me, does she smell that go—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Inuyasha cut off, grabbing the plate of food that Miroku had brought in. Scarfing down the cold rations, he set the plates back on the table side as he grabbed the cup of water.

"Impressive Inuyasha, but I think Princess Kagome would be appalled to see you eat in that fashion, heck, even I am," Miroku teased and Inuyasha didn't pay the least attention.

Leaping off his bed, Inuyasha wandered out towards his balcony. Oh how he loved the fresh nature air as it filled his lungs. Maybe it was the way the blue skies danced across or how the wind always blew him a refreshing feeling. Whatever it was, he felt extremely at peace.

Miroku leaned against the balcony door, crossing his arm on his chest. _'Something good must have happened.'_ Miroku chuckled.

"You're probably not up to going with me to see how the ladies are doing, so I'll see you around," Miroku declared, ready to leave the hanyou by himself, but today had proved to be an interesting day for him.

"Sure, I'll go." Inuyasha surprisingly replied, already backing into the room and advancing to the door.

"Already missing the Princess, are you now?" Miroku poked fun as Inuyasha stomped out of the room ahead of him. "They're at the training grounds if you're wondering. I'll meet you down there!" Miroku shouted down the hall. _'Hmm… Did I hit a soft spot?' _Following behind the disappearing Prince, Miroku couldn't help but let a small smile surface.

In the mean while, Kagome knocked back an arrow, staring closely at the target ahead before letting it rip through the air. It missed.

Falling to her knees, Kagome took a deep breath to calm her fretting nerves. She had been at it for almost two hours and she had yet to hit the target that seemed so far, yet so close. She didn't understand why she couldn't shoot straight anymore. She had practiced since she was young and only had come out second best to Kikyo. Oh how she envied Kikyo's talent and poise, despite always being compared to her.

_  
'Kagome, what a hopeless Princess. What good will come out of our kingdom if she is to take over one day? Kikyo should have been the true heir to the throne.' Those hateful words replayed in her brain over and over again. _

'_Did you guys hear?' A noble woman gossiped as a twelve year old Kagome coincidentally walked by the door, 'Kikyo was chosen over their Princess to follow Lady Kaede into the Demon lands to resolve our long disputed war with the demons.''_

_Another woman spoke, 'Thank goodness. The princess would just make us look like fools. We'd end up getting eaten by those beasts.' They all began to howl with laughter._

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango had shouted, running to her friend. Bending down to Kagome's level, Sango stared at the blank eyes Kagome bore. Squeezing her shoulder, Kagome blinked twice before giving Sango a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little frustrated I guess." Kagome stood, brushing her red and white training gown. "I'm really all right." Picking her bow and arrow back up, Kagome continued her grueling training, shooing Sango back to where Kaede was. _'I have to get better at this. Souta is waiting for me.' _Putting those nasty thoughts in thoughts in the back of her mind, she continued even though her fingers were trembling.

Sango had walked back to her original spot under the tree. The sun was scorching hot the whole time they had been out, but Kagome never once took a break for water or rest. She was getting worried for her friend. She knew Kagome was capable of doing anything even if it risked her life. Sitting down next to Kaede, away from Kagome's hearing range, Sango let out a sigh.

"Is she all right dear?" Kaede asked worriedly.

"Better than before," Sango said quietly as she continued to observe her friends multiple failures.

"Are you kidding, she's the worst archer I've ever seen," a male voice quipped from behind. Whipping her head around, Sango saw Inuyasha and Miroku arrive beside her.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't say such a thing, especially to a fine young woman as Kagome," Miroku tried to convince, but it earned him a whack in the shin from a certain demon slayer.

"At least Kikyo could hit the damned target," Inuyasha spoke, regretting it the moment he did. _'Oh shit.'_

Sango stood, fists clenched, ready to respond to his words with actions as Miroku held her away, but she never got her chance as everyone heard a loud _snap_.

In sync, all heads twisted in Kagome's direction where she had collapsed beside her broken bow. Crinkling his nose, Inuyasha got a strong whiff of her blood. Without thinking, he dashed to her leaving everyone to trail slowly behind.

'_Stupid Wench can't ever stay safe when I'm gone.'_ Inuyasha cursed under his breath forgetting everything he had just said before.

Kagome cradled her right cheek, squinting her eye from the pain, the blood oozing through her finger tips. She hadn't pulled the string _that_ hard, but obviously, it had snapped causing a wild whiplash effect as it hit her square in the face and arm. Trying to see how badly it had split the skin from her upper limb, a hand reached out. She tipped her head upwards but the bright sun blurred her vision.

"Inuyasha?" She assumed, his gruff voice giving him away.

"You weak human," he retorted, already ripping the cloth away by her arm to examine the damage done. There was a long ghastly purplish line that marked itself down the creamy skin of her bicep. That irritated him. With one quick motion with his claw, he cut out a long strip of cloth from his robe and quickly wrapped it around her bleeding appendage.

Moving on, he gently removed the hand that she used to protect her face. Her bottom eye was already swelling along with her cheek, and the deep gash the damned string had caused looked absolutely nasty. If the injury in her arm had him irritated, the mark on her face had him visibly pissed off. He could just imagine the scarring that it would leave on her beautiful face. He wouldn't let that happen. And because of that overwhelming feeling, his lips descending on her face, alarming her as his tongue flicked in and out around the wound.

Kagome cringed at first, but slowly relaxed into his touch. Both of his hands held onto her face as if she were the most fragile thing in the world. She shut both eyes, allowing him to douse her pain with a warm feeling that she recognized the very first time she set eyes on him. _'He saved me once because of this,'_ she remembered. The ways he cared for her, she would never forget. Then, how gentle but meticulous he had been when bandaging her arm. It made her heart beat faster.

Within their own dimension, neither acknowledged the forgotten members, who stopped in their tracks the moment Inuyasha graced Kagome with his tongue. Sango tugged at Kaede's sleeve with disbelief, her eyes never once faltering from the scene ahead.

"What's… what's he doing to her?" Sango asked a little embarrassed.

"If my assumptions are correct Sango, Inuyasha is ridding Kagome of the wound. It is said that only hanyou have this rare special saliva that can heal. I've only heard of it once, but I've never seen it with my own eyes," Kaede explained quite mystified herself.

"And might I inquire that this only works for one's mate," Miroku added crossing his arms across his chest. All the years Miroku had thought he'd known Inuyasha, well; it seemed he hadn't known Inuyasha that after all.

Everyone observed Inuyasha's every movement.

After a couple more strokes across her cheek, Inuyasha gently finished it off with a tender kiss below her eye. He smiled at his handiwork. There was absolutely no trace that anything had been there before, just some minor swelling that would be gone later in the day. With the sleeve of his haori, he wiped her cheek from his saliva and noticed the slight blush that rose from her face.

"What? Why so embarrassed, it's not like I haven't done it before!" Inuyasha pointed out, stuffing his hands into his sleeves. He started to retreat from her, but her hand grabbed at the back of his robe. Spinning around, he saw her point her finger directly to the left of him and he could only stand still as Miroku, Sango, and Kaede gaped at what he had said.

"Then, my friend, what else have you done with her that I am not aware of?" Miroku asked innocently, a mischievous smile surfacing. Sango nudged him at the side for asking such a stupid question, but Miroku held his ground.

"I… I don't have to answer to that!" Inuyasha said flustered. Grabbing the young priestess by the hand, he walked right pass everyone as Kagome tumbled along puzzled.

Sango, ready to stomp after them was stopped by Miroku. He firmly wrapped his large palm around her thin muscular arm, something Sango hadn't realized before.

"Miroku-sama, let me go! He might do something to Kagome!" Sango pleaded, but Miroku shook his head. Looking to Kaede for guidance, the slayer was only responded with the same answer.

"I don't think Inuyasha will harm her Sango. When Kagome had hurt herself, did you not see how gentle he had been?" The elderly woman tried to persuade. Sighing in defeat, Sango shrugged Miroku off of her and began to walk in the opposite direction as her friend. _'Kagome and I are going to have a long talk after this,'_ she told herself.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Miroku questioned, watching the troubled slayer disappear ahead. Kaede only shrugged.

"Perhaps, you should ask her yourself. I'm sure she'd be more than glad to relay her feelings," Kaede encouraged with a bright smile. That brought a brightness in Miroku's eyes, something Kaede had never seen from the young monk the years she had known him. Kaede only smiled as he scampered after the young woman. _'Oh, young love these days,'_ she said to no one in particular, before taking her old self towards the garden that needed tending too.

.

.

.

They had walked quite a far distance into the castle before Kagome could even say a word.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" He didn't answer her and continued at a constant pace. Her hand was still intertwined with his large ones as they slowed down by the door, which he led her into. Kagome watched as he shut the door and locked it before turning in her direction. Inuyasha smirked, picking her up and setting her down on one of the many beds that arranged themselves in equal rows. Getting on top of the bed as well, Inuyasha reached towards her, his face inching closer and closer towards her face.

"Hey… dog boy, what do you think you're doing?" She asked with a shaky voice. He was so close to her, just like those other times. She closed her eyes, and shifted herself against the bed frame anticipating his touch, but nothing happened. Flashing her eyes opened, she only saw a small grin paste itself on his face as he turned his head to grab a small kit on the table beside her.

"What did you think I was going to do to you?" He laughed, trying to cover his obvious amusement with her expression. He could feel small tears form from his very eyes due to the enjoyment he felt just being around her, but it soon came to an end when she punched him in the arm.

"It's not that funny," Kagome pouted, "I wasn't thinking you'd do anything to me you self centered jerk." Crossing her arms, she winced, forgetting the injury at her arm. This caught Inuyasha's attention as he quickly unraveled the medicine kit.

"Here, let me see." He kindly reached for her arm that she reluctantly let him touch. Unwrapping the soaked cloth around her injured arm, Inuyasha froze. It looked worse than it had before. The wound still bled profusely and around, it had turned into a dark purple.

"What exactly were you thinking about when you pulled that damned bow?" He tried not to say it with anger, but it came out that way. She ignored him, staring anywhere but in his direction. "Fine, be that way wench. I'll just have to straddle the answer out of you later," he teased, cleaning her wound with a liquid from the vile.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she shouted into his sensitive ears pulling her arm away form him.

"Bitch! That hurt!" he bellowed, rubbing his throbbing ears.

"Well, that stuff in the bottle stung like hell!" she bit back, blowing on her bleeding wound.

"Well, that's the only way I can clean it without… doing the other thing," he said the second part so quietly that she barely heard it.

"Actually," she said in a small voice, "I prefer that other way better," admitting her preference without shame. Inuyasha nearly fell off the bed after hearing her say that. He never believed anyone in his lifetime would ever say anything like that more or less prefer it.

"Then," he gently reached for her arm which she offered, "Wench, don't watch me… I'll get embarrassed."

Getting the message, Kagome felt his warm tongue along her arm the moment she turned her head. This time, an electric shock shot went right through her every nerve, nothing she'd ever felt the first two times he had done it. The pain she felt dissipated with every heart beat. It made her toes curl and her skin burn at his every touch. Within a couple of seconds, she couldn't find a pattern to her breathing; the pleasure she was feeling was overwhelming her senses. Using her free arm, her hands had found their way to his fuzzy ears, caressing them with the care Inuyasha used on her.

Inuyasha's nose noticed the change in her scent. She was enjoying his treatment and responded with rubbing his susceptible ears. '_Wench, always finds my weakness._' Soon he found his tongue massaging her soft flesh in rhythm with her strokes to his outer ears. No one had ever rubbed them as nicely has she had, then again, he never let anyone get within a foot of them, but this sneaky human girl had somehow caught him off guard. Almost finished with the non-existent wound, her fingers felt a little adventurous and began, to rub deeper into his inner ears. To Inuyasha, his inner ears were just as sensitive to him as her unconsciously grabbing at his little _buddy_ earlier that morning.

In a quick motion, Inuyasha encircled his hands around those mischievous hands of hers that caused more trouble than he'd ever encountered in his lifetime. He had to suck in a deep breath.

"Those… are off limits," Inuyasha spoke shakily releasing her hands. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he got off of her, unlocked the door, and walked out, leaving her mortified at her actions. This was something Princess Kagome Higurashi had never once felt before and in the deepest part of her chest, she felt a small sting.

.

.

.

It was reaching nighttime when Miroku found Inuyasha sitting on the branch of Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Miroku said out of breath. "You better get inside before it gets any darker. Someone will find out about your time of the month.

"Don't make me sound like some kind of women PMSing monk!" Jumping down, Inuyasha obediently followed Miroku back to his room. '_Great, back to being a human!_' Inuyasha felt absolutely useless. It wasn't even that long ago when Kagome had purified him and that shit had hurt. Making it towards the courtyard, Miroku noticed Inuyasha had paused to sniff the air.

"If you were wondering, Kagome-sama is practicing again," Miroku uttered, not even turning back to look at Inuyasha.

"Who asked you lecher. I was not sniffing out scent at all. I don't care about her," Inuyasha denied, jamming his hands into his trademark stance.

"Then I guess you don't care that she's been at it for almost three hours and not once taken a break to eat or drink. You know, she might not be like Kikyo, but she has her own kind of spark. Then again, you don't care." Miroku chided, getting an angry reaction from Inuyasha. Getting ahead of the monk, Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, until he landed on his balcony. For the first time in his life, he was going to lock his damned door so no one could keep pestering him about stuff he didn't like.

'_Stupid monk, and his taunting words, stupid Kaede for bringing Kikyo in my life, stupid Sango for always trying to protect her friend, stupid Kagome for being so nice to me and stupid Inuyasha, for allowing a human to get under your skin!' _These were his last thoughts before the sun set, as his demon side slipped away making him just like everyone else.

**A/N:** Okay. This chapter is done. And I will try to have faster updates. I will really try, really. So I hope everyone appreciates how much time I put into these chapters. Gosh, my mom even chewed my ass for typing on my laptop for too long. I mean come on, 14 hours of greatness is not that long mother. Right? =]

**My Thanks:**

trixie-trix --- beautifulyreal --- horsechick --- TiffanyM --- kagome1312 --- kazukarin


	9. Stupidity

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Rated for **language** and **mature** themes. Today is a great day! And thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my stories! I've given you each a special part in my story under my thanks at the end of each chapter if you reviewed to the previous chapter. If I've forgotten any of your names in past chapters, please tell me so I can correct it quickly. Your thoughts are my greatest motivation. Thank you!

**Chapter 9** – Stupidity

Inuyasha lied restlessly on his bed. Every now and then, he would twist, then turn then sit up, then lie back down. Trying something new, he rolled on his stomach, pressing his face into the soft blankets. Her lingering scent didn't overpower his brain, and he actually appreciated being human at this moment.

Each time he shut his eyes, they only popped open due to a thought, a thought that drove him nearly off the edge of sanity. A picture of Kagome's delicate face telling him she didn't mind him, not his saliva that caressed her wounds, not the visible kiss marks he gave her, not his ears, not his fangs, not his sharpened claws nor his golden eyes.

Sitting back up, he grabbed a fistful of his jet black hair, trying to stop the empty feeling he had when she wasn't within a foot of him. He didn't blame her for keeping her distance. After all, he had been the one to walk away without explaining why his ears were not to be touched there. How could he have explained to her? '_Oh, touching my inner ears are equivalent to you giving me a hand job down there.'_ Right, that was exactly what he wanted to tell her when they were in the infirmary room. _ 'She probably hates me now!_' Inuyasha contemplated. Falling on his back, he tried to keep his lids closed for only a second until an incessant rapping banged at his door.

"Just come in already!" Inuyasha shouted, but quickly remembered that he had locked the door to keep intruders out. Mumbling some curses under his breath, he made his way to the door, carefully opening the door a crack to see who was there as to keep his human identity hidden.

Without any warning, Miroku shoved the door in, knocking Inuyasha to the side, before slamming it shut. Catching his balance, Inuyasha discerned the breathless and panting monk.

"What's wrong with you Miroku? Didn't get any ass today?" Inuyasha taunted, returning to his bed, but the monk had grabbed him by the shoulder before he could get any farther.

"Inuyasha, now is not the time to be joking," Miroku said in all seriousness. The tone of his voice caught Inuyasha's attention. In Miroku's violet eyes, Inuyasha could only absolute sternness.

"Well, don't just stand there, spit it out!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, assuming the news couldn't get worst than a war breaking out, which he highly doubted.

"I will tell you, but you have to promise me you'll stay in your room all night, no matter how much you want to leave. You know tonight is dangerous for you," Miroku practically begged, confusing Inuyasha even more.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now spill," Inuyasha grumbled impatiently. Whatever Miroku was going to tell him, it wasn't like it would cause Inuyasha to do anything rash anyway.

Miroku took a deep breath and sighed.

"Lady Kagome is missing."

There was a long pause, no expression showing on Inuyasha's face. For the longest moment, Inuyasha didn't take a breath, didn't blink, didn't move a muscle, and couldn't think. The only show of life that Inuyasha could produce was his beating heart, which brought him out of his rigid trance.

"Oh," Inuyasha miserably choked. "Then, go find her. It's not my problem. Why should I care?" he said with a rather calm voice. Ushering Miroku out of the room instantly, Inuyasha pushed the door shut, reassuring the monk that he would stay put all night. Before Miroku could even say more, he came face to face with Inuyasha's large golden door. Click, went the door knob and Miroku was alone in the hallway. _'Well, it seems he took it rather well,'_ Miroku thought not sensing the state of distress the human hanyou was in.

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha had slumped lazily against it, resting his head on the door's cool frame. Out of the nights for Kagome to disappear, why had it been tonight? Inuyasha pounded his fists into the ground. He couldn't do a thing to help them, not even sniff her out! Grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a chair, he tossed it at the wall, making a large dent as the chair crumbled to the ground. Even if he was human, he was still ten times stronger than the average man.

'_Stupid human wench,' _He grumbled, falling back down on his carpeted floor. Laying there for barely a second, he stood on his feet and found himself walking towards his balcony doors. He peeked through the long flowing curtains where he could barely make out the multitudes of guards running around the grounds frantically. He casually opened the glass door and stepped out, the darkness cloaking his presence. To his luck, a small group of guards led by the familiar dog demon Kane, happened to stop below his rising platform.

"Sir, we can't locate a fraction of her scent," One guard with short spiky orange hair told their leader Kane.

"What do you mean?" The frustrated demon ran a hand shakily through his long yellow hair as his dull blue eyes glowed tiredly.

"Sir, according to Lady Kaede, Princess Kagome has masked her scent to the point where she doesn't even exist," another demon with shoulder dark shoulder length hair explained.

"Then," Kane struggled to find words to say, "Anyways, let's keep looking. If anyone finds anything, report to me immediately." After barking his last command, the weary guard failed to notice the Demon Prince standing above him. Sighing, the young guard took his leave in search of the human Princess.

In fury, Inuyasha gripped the balcony railings unconsciously until his knuckles were white. The conversation held below him ran through his head over and over again. _'Princess Kagome has masked her scent to the point where she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist, she doesn't even exist.' _Taking unstable breaths to calm his running brain, Inuyasha couldn't sit back anymore. If he hadn't heard what he did, he might have listened to Miroku and stayed put, but this, he could not let go. Why his blood boiled, he didn't understand. Why he was so freakishly worried, he didn't know. Why her hurt face in the infirmary flashed back into his mind, he had no clue. Why he felt he had to be the one to find her, Inuyasha just couldn't find the answer.

Spotting the overgrown branch which hung five feet away, an idea popped into his head. Screw the new moon, screw his human blood, and screw Miroku, he needed to do this to ease his restless mind. He told himself he was doing it out of duty. She was the Princess of the Human world, she had no clue what dangers lurked around at night. Heck, she might have been attacked already, but that was something Inuyasha would rather not consider.

With a running start, Inuyasha leapt into the air barely grasping the large branch that would have been effortless if he were a half demon. Glancing back, he saw the empty room ghastly staring at him. At this point, he had no regrets.

With ease, Inuyasha climbed down the tree, planting his feet on the ground. Not looking back, he missed the loud knock at his bedroom door.

"Inuyasha! Open up!" Miroku banged, trying the knob, but it was locked. Sango stood impatiently beside him.

"Forget it Miroku-sama. Didn't he tell you it wasn't his problem," Sango quirked angrily. She didn't have the time to stand around while Kagome was out there somewhere. Oh how this reminded the young slayer of the night Kagome had decided to leave the kingdom.

"But Sango dearest, I just had this feeling that Inuyasha—"

"Don't _dearest_ me monk!" Sango had her hands fisted at her sides, "And to hell with Inuyasha. If he had a shred of decency he would be out here with us regardless!" Sango spat out bitterly, unaware of Inuyasha's circumstances.

"I understand your dismay, but it's not that simple!" Miroku tried to explain, now thrusting his staff against the large knob. For some reason, the nagging feeling that Inuyasha left him earlier had him troubled.

From the corner of her eyes, Sango saw the worry in Miroku's eyes. It disgusted her that he was getting so worked up about busting the door open. Obviously, Kagome was a bigger matter, and the lecher was just wasting her time.

She watched him pathetically try time and again to break the golden door's knob, that she finally pushed him to the side. Pulling out her large boomerang, her beloved hiraikoutsu, in one swift movement, she slashed the knob off as the door creaked open. Miroku watched in wide eyes, amazed at her talent yet afraid to ever mess with her ever again.

"Um, thanks," Miroku coughed lamely, "But, Lady Sango, before we enter I must tell you something." He took a deep breath knowing that he could trust her with Inuyasha's confidential information. Cocking his head to the side and behind him, he quickly glanced down the halls for wandering ears, but with the chaos at hand, no one would be running around this area.

"Why? Is it his human nig—" Sango couldn't even produce the last word as Miroku's hand quickly swallowed her last word.

"Shh. Not so loud," Miroku warned, he definitely had not expected her to say that. "Didn't think you'd guess Inuyasha's situation so easily," he dropped his hand down to his side allowing her a breath of air, "If other demons find out about his night, this could bad for the kingdom. So, please understand why I'm fretting about his whereabouts." Miroku watched her nod, not saying a word.

Inside, Sango felt guilty for blaming Inuyasha. She clearly assumed way too much before she got a chance to actually figure things out. Damn monk.

Following Miroku's lead, they entered the room greeted with an eerie darkness. Miroku's eyes automatically flew to the open door at Inuyasha's balcony. Even without anyone telling him, he knew Inuyasha was no longer here. _'And you said you didn't care,'_ Miroku sighed outwardly rubbing his temples. Behind him, Sango cautiously tapped him on the shoulder as he craned his neck to see the same worried eyes that he mirrored.

.

.

.

Earlier that day, Kagome had decided to wander into the forest. She promised herself she'd be back in a while, hiding her scent from any possible annoyance, also known as Inuyasha. Obviously, she'd forgotten about telling anyone where she was headed. Wandering around the open forest, her feet led her to the large beautiful tree she had encountered during her earlier days in the demon realm. From her memory, she had claimed her loyalty to this very tree and it definitely seemed much more at peace. Climbing its sprouting roots, she sat to rest her sore feet. Something about the place made her feel at ease yet a distressing feeling overwhelmed her.

After a couple of moments of break, she stood, as her body felt compelled to touch the missing bark of the tree. Her hand rested against it's nakedness as a dreamlike memory flowed into her mind.

_There he slept, a young man with silver locks, chained to the aging tree. An arrow was struck right through his heart and yet, his face showed no traces of pain whatsoever. Just through the bushes, a woman with long wavy black hair happened to wander into the area and spotted him. Out of curiosity, she marched her way to his limp figure, rubbing his furry triangular ears before tracing his smooth face. A smile grazed her face before a blush erupted in her cheeks. Ever so gently, her lips came to pass across the sleeping beasts own. _

And the memory faded. Kagome pulled away from the tree, unsure of what to think, but whatever she saw, she knew it held a strong importance to the tree. Stretching her little arms, she jumped down and grabbed her weapon. For some reason, a surge of encouragement coursed through her, igniting every single nerve, every muscle in her body. Steadying her stance, she knocked back an arrow and aimed towards the center of a nearby tree. Once, twice, three times, she shot each arrow directly in the same spot, splitting the arrows that came before.

Kagome let out a gasp before jumping in the air for joy. She was back to her usual self now. With a deep smile, she continued her long grueling practice. By the time she'd return, she would prove to everyone that she was ready to find Souta.

Time passed, and Kagome paid no attention to how dark the sky was becoming. Drenched in sweat, she took off the multiple layers of clothing she wore until she was wearing only her thin white under dress. This was much more comfortable to practice in. She bent over to pick up her arrows when she realized she had shot all them already, and splitting each one in half. Kagome grimaced. _'Now I don't even have any arrows left.'_

Quick on her toes, she shuffled to her target, pulling out the last and only arrow she had left in one piece. With a sigh, she decided she'd head back to the castle before anyone worried. It was too bad she didn't remember the way.

Her head turned in all directions, searching for the familiar path she came by, but it was too dark. Suddenly all the trees looked the same and the bushes disguised whatever pathway there could have been. With deep reproach, Kagome collapsed on her back. Shoulders pinched in an uncomfortable way, feet sore and tired, she really didn't have anymore strength left. She let her eyes flutter for what appeared to be a few moments before tucking her bow and only arrow close to her chest.

'_A quick nap, and then I'll head back,'_ she told herself as her body molded comfortably into the grass. The sun was already fading as the moonless sky took over in its place.

.

.

.

Inuyasha knew exactly where he was heading, his feet leading him more than his mind. The only sounds that made sense to him were his shallow breaths and the crunching of the earth beneath his bare feet. Flying past the trees and the hidden logs that had fallen in his familiar forest, Inuyasha rushed faster towards the tree. He knew she'd be there, without a doubt. The pounding of his heart, the flow of his rapid blood, even his senseless human body, he could feel her presence. The closer he was to the Sacred Tree, the greater her presence graced him, and he could feel something within him tug at the worried ness that had plagued him thus far.

Passing the very last tree that would bring him to his destination, Inuyasha leapt forward catching himself. His eyes didn't miss the still prone figure on the grass that complimented her very being. Stumbling towards her, Inuyasha bent down on his knees, gazing at her resting form. One arm bent above her head, as another rested right below her chest, still clutching her weapon tightly. Inuyasha couldn't suppress that tiny emotion that caused his cheeks to pink. If he didn't know any better, he'd a thought she was some sort of fairy princess. The way her hair arranged itself, framing her white porcelain face. Inuyasha traced his human finger slowly down the contour of her cheek, her body responding to his touch. He flinched, but from what he could discern, she was still breathing normally and her skin a little cold from lying outdoors in the night.

'_She fell asleep,'_ Inuyasha sighed in relief, more for his sake than hers. Noticing her lack of clothing not wanting to question why she was nearly naked in that piece of cloth she called a dress. He carefully removed his outer haori and placed it atop her as her body recognized the warmth and snuggled deeper into the new found warmth. For a brief second, it brought a smirk to his face, before thoughts of her recklessness reminded him that she absolutely was going to get a yelling from him later.

With a quick stretch, Inuyasha lifted her into his arms tossing her pieces of wood she called a bow and arrow on the ground. He definitely was not impressed that she only had one arrow with her while lurking around in the dangerous woods. Sure it wasn't dangerous to him, but, she, being a weak human didn't know what it was like to stand up against his kind.

He managed to carry her a ways without waking her, heck, he didn't doubt she exhausted herself to the point that a demon could have eaten her without her realizing. He brushed that thought aside. Really, he wasn't upset at her, no, not disappointed or angry, perhaps he was more furious and enraged at her stupidity.

Heading towards the castle; Inuyasha's back instantly stiffened by her single unexpected gesture. Glancing at her through his widened eyes, he struggled to catch his breath she'd easily stolen from him as she slipped her cold hands underneath his shirt, her tiny hands massaging the flesh, stealing his heat. Inuyasha stifled a groan that nearly escaped from his closed lips. His body responded so forcefully to her touch, and he wanted to tell himself it was because of her frozen hands that had him roused, but everywhere she touched, it left his skin scorching with a long aching pain.

Inuyasha quickly set her on the ground, grasping her hands from his chest. He watched the scowl cross her face as she unconsciously searched for her source of heat. Too bad Inuyasha was thinking otherwise. Without any effort, he wrapped her hands to her chest. He didn't need any grabby hands touching something that was unnecessary.

'_Seriously, those hands of hers are going to be the death of me,'_ Inuyasha muttered under her breath before lifting her up bridal style once more. From the corner of his eye, he saw her cuddle close to his chest, until her cheek rested softly against the bareness of his chest that his inner robe didn't hide. His brows bunched up into a very nasty tangle as he trudged forward. _'Demanding little wench, even when she ain't awake,' _But a smile quickly pasted itself on his goofy face.

The walk back to the castle was silent, and Inuyasha was thankful for that. Surprisingly, Kagome hadn't even moved a muscle, too relaxed for her own goodwill.

'_Don't get to comfortable wench. This won't become a habit,_' he chided. As if she heard him, she softly smiled.

Scanning his surrounding quickly, Inuyasha couldn't have felt more stupid. After leaving his room by jumping onto the tree, he hadn't considered how to get back inside with Kagome without getting caught. Sure climbing that damned tree and attempting to jump back into his room while risking both of their lives didn't seem like a bad plan, Inuyasha just couldn't risk it for her. If she got hurt because of him, she'd probably end up hating him.

He hid back within the shadows of the trees. He had to think of something otherwise someone was bent to find them. He knew how active the guards were tonight, and he couldn't get caught yet. His father would probably shove a sword up his heiny if the kingdom found out about his human night, something they had hidden for his whole life thus far. Pacing across the unmarked area, Inuyasha hadn't realized his frustration had woken up the girl sleeping soundly in his arms.

Kagome blinked a couple of times lazily.

'_Where am I?'_ She thought groggily; sleep still pulling at the ends of her mind. She craned her neck upward only to come face to face with a complete stranger who held her tightly. His eyes, she could tell, were a brilliant violet as a flash of yellow passed her mind. _'Inuyasha?' _But it couldn't have been. This man clearly had long dark ebony hair, framing his handsome face. Then, those human ears attached at the sides of his head where even more proof that he definitely was not the mysterious half-demon she knew, but the comfort he gave her, it shouted to her, Inuyasha. He glared at her with shock; his look was enough to remove all traces of her weariness.

Kagome pushed herself against him, knocking them both down, but the stranger had broken her fall. Crawling away from him, she swiftly got to her feet in an attempt to run, but it felt so wrong to her. Turning around, she knew, was not a good option, but she did it anyways, almost regretting it the moment she did as the stranger got up and pounced on her. On impulse, Kagome let out a shriek as the stranger covered her mouth with a rough hand to muffle her sounds.

"Dammit Wench! Could you shut your trap for one second!" Inuyasha angrily said through clenched teeth, but it didn't smack anymore sense into her than it had to him. Kagome continued to struggle underneath him, kicking her legs wildly, finally scoring her a shot as her knee connected with groin. He released her almost instantly, one hand covering his wounded precious, as the other snaked around her wrist, not releasing her.

"Ka_-_go_-_me," he said in harsh breaths, trying to compose himself again, "Listen… to… me," Inuyasha pulled her close, but she shoved him farther letting out another one of her annoying squeals. Inuyasha didn't have anymore hands nor patience to stop her obnoxious noise, but he'd be damned if he didn't stop it. Someone was bound to hear it. With a quick yank at her wrist, Inuyasha silenced her relentless screeches with his lips.

It took him a couple of seconds to register the situation in his mind correctly. He half expected her to shove him away, then kick, shout, or damage him in some way, but the feeling of her petal soft lips remained planted on his own. Then she did the unbelievable, she kissed him back. Merely moments before, Inuyasha could have sworn she was attacking him as if he planned to kidnap her, and now, she was kissing him. He only meant to shut her up for the moment, but fate like playing games with him. For those few blissful moments, Inuyasha had sat awkwardly, holding her small frame. At a time like this, he wished he could have smelled her underlying scent; then again, he probably wouldn't be able to resist her.

Each taking a breath of air, he could see her flushed cheeks, and swollen lip that she bit down. Her eyes never once disconnected from his own as his hand unconsciously went to touch the spot on his lips that she left cold. How the hell had she managed that?

Watching every emotion possible screen on her face, Inuyasha realized she was observing his every motion, every physical feature, as if she understood his presence despite his rather unfortunate appearance. Her hand shot out above his head, reaching for the missing appendages before she frowned when there was nothing there. Looking at his face with a confused look, she opened and closed her mouth, afraid of speaking the unspeakable.

She took a deep breath again, find her missing voice.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke quietly, barely audible to him, "Wha… What happened to your ears?"

**A/N:** And that my friends, is my welcome back and my goodbye. I know it isn't really long, but finals have been hell on me and do hope to post up a new chapter within the next coming week! I didn't want to leave you all hanging at this point, but to me, it made the most sense. Anyways, thank you very much for all your support. And don't forget to check the older chapters to make sure I acknowledged you! You happiness is very important to me! Thank you again!

**My Thanks:**

Inubabe95 --- kazukarin --- TiffanyM


	10. Race

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Hi folks! Finally a new chapter! Exciting eh? Well, I hope this will appease your appetite for the time being. College has been super busy with midterms and all. I really should be typing my paper for class, but hell, this story has been itching for an update. So, for the time being, enjoy and thanks for supporting!!!!!

**Quick Recap: **Kagome went missing and everyone is looking for her. Inuyasha, being human is stuck in his room, but when Miroku tells him, Inuyasha leaves to find her anyways. He finds her at the God tree, she was practicing and fell asleep. He brings her back to the castle, but she wakes up at the last minute. Kagome doesn't realize that it's Inuyasha and is trying to fight him, but he kisses her to shut her up just in case someone hears them and finds out about his secret. That's when Kagome realizes that it is Inuyasha, but his ears are missing.

I think that about covers the last chapter. Sorry for not updating any sooner so you guys can remember what has been happening! Best advice, reread the story. I've done it plenty of times and it helps! Funny thing is, it's my own story. =]

**Chapter 10 – **Race

Kirara popped her head up from the chair she sat on in Inuyasha's room, twitching her ears in the direction of the balcony. Someone was out there, she knew without a doubt. This caught Sango's attention as the small kitten motioned her head towards the opened balcony doors.

"Miroku," Sango shouted, pulling the monk back, "Kirara heard something out there," she pointed toward the doors.

The monk stared at the shady area, wondering if that was even a possibility. Everyone knew Inuyasha's balcony was off limits, but whoever dared to be out there was asking for trouble.

"Stay here Sango. I'll check it out," Miroku spoke quietly gripping Sango lightly by the wrist. She nodded in acknowledgment.

.

.

.

Inuyasha allowed Kagome to interlace her fingers with his own as he led them towards the castle. The fact that it was pass dark and being human, body contact was important should anything happen. Keeping his back to her, he couldn't help but feel her eyeing his back with uncertainty. This didn't help keep his calm especially after the kiss and his rabid outburst.

Her hand, as tiny as it was smooth and soft, wouldn't stop reminding him of how _smooth _and _soft _her lips had been underneath his own. He hadn't expected her to return his kiss with such intensity it left him breathless and brainless. Only the gods how crazy that had driven him, but he doubted he had another chance with her, not after what he had said.

Moving quickly to avoid any disturbances, Inuyasha stopped quickly when he noticed Kagome staggering behind.

"Sorry," she muttered weakly, face flushed and exhausted.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly guilt evident in his character after taking a glance of her face. He knew the reason for her dejected state. It was because of what he had said and now he regretted saying them at all. If he could turn back the time a little and edit his angry words, perhaps the guilt would rush away as the conversation played in his head.

"_Inuyasha, wha… what happened to your ears?" _

_Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief a surge of anger surfaced from inside, "The whole god damn kingdom is searching for you and all you can ask is where my ears are? Dammit Kagome, can't you be more careful?" Inuyasha missed the hurt behind her eyes as he continued with his lecture, "If you're so curious I'll tell you, tonight is my human night. I hate being like this, weak and vulnerable and because of you this secret that I've been hiding at birth is at stake of being found out. If you weren't so careless and told someone where you went none of this would have happened. You've already caused enough trouble at your kingdom. Are you satisfied now? Do you even know how dangerous it can be out here at night? Kami Kagome, we both could die tonight, don't you understand?" _

_And as soon as he spoke, his heart sank from the look she gave him. Her eyes glimmered with tears, but they did not fall. Still, it was a look of self reproach, one that would haunt him forever. _

_Turning his back towards her, he stood pulling her up by the arm._

"_Come on, let's get out of here," his said emotionlessly as Kagome obediently took his hand without saying a word. _

Inuyasha reluctantly let go of her hand, bent down on his knees, motioning for her to get on, "Hurry wench, I'm not going to ask again." Accepting his gesture hesitantly, Kagome tugged the sleeves of his haori back, which he had so kindly lent to her, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said through her weariness, not even speaking his name.

"Keh," he replied, in a lesser gruff voice than usual. He wished she sounded a little more cheerful. He felt her squirm uncomfortably assuming she was trying not to get too close to him in case he blew up at her again.

'_Dammit Inuyasha, why couldn't you just shut your god damn mouth? Do you realize how much she probably hates us now?'_

He wanted to bang his head up against a tree, the wall, a post, anything to stop the awkwardness between them. He knew it started when they were in the infirmary when she accidently touched his inner ears. Of course she wouldn't have known the importance of that area, but he didn't even give her a chance to speak leaving her alone and wondering what the hell she had done wrong. That was probably one of the cruelest things he'd ever done.

The fact was; he didn't mean to yell at her like that. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd only said those words because he had been worried about her. If only he could suck up his ego and apologize, perhaps that could solve the problem. Thinking deeply, Inuyasha hadn't heard Kagome's voice warning him.

"Inuyasha," she shook his shoulders, "Inuyasha! Watch out! A tree!"

When the words finally sunk in, Inuyasha walked fully into a tree dropping Kagome and falling beside her.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha winced, rubbing his forehead. _'Damn tree,' _he muttered irritably. Turning his head in Kagome's direction, he noticed her crack a small smile and that was enough to melt his hardened exterior.

"Kagome, kami, I'm sorry," he sputtered quickly, "About what I said before, I didn't mean it really. I was just worried that something might have happened to you. And this morning, in the infirmary, about my ears…" Inuyasha looked down at the ground, "The deeper you rub my ears, the, uh, more sensitive it gets."

He looked up to see her face pink as a broad and genuine smile finally erupted from her features. That was enough to tell Inuyasha he was forgiven.

Gripping his hands, Kagome gave them a quick reassuring squeeze.

"Inuyasha," she stared at his bright wild violet eyes, "I'm also sorry for today. I didn't mean to cause your kingdom so much trouble and for touching your ears spontaneously," she bit her lip nervously; "Also, I wanted to apologize for a couple of nights ago when I purified you. Kaede and Sango told me what I did and I could have killed you. I'm sorry; I didn't know how troublesome I could be. I—"

Inuyasha silenced her with a finger.

"Enough blabbering wench. If I knew you were going to talk so much afterwards, I never would have apologized," he teased easily, lifting her to stand. Kagome laughed lightly clearing Inuyasha's guilty consciousness.

Crawling onto his back again, Kagome pressed herself comfortably into him allowing the full warmth of his back to radiate over her. Her cheek rested against his one of his shoulder blades as her eyes drooped lower and lower.

Why, when she was with Inuyasha, did she feel entirely safe and complete? Not a clue, but a small smile etched itself on her face. No matter how irritable he had been in the beginning, she had to admit, he had a caring and lovable side. Perhaps her goal would be to make him display it more often. Unconsciously playing with a strand of his hair, she shut her eyes. Her last thought was that of Inuyasha's lips against her own.

.

.

.

Inuyasha felt her breaths come out in even rhythms knowing well she had fallen asleep when her hands had stopped twirling with his hair. He held her closer afraid of dropping her like he had so stupidly done when bumping into the tree. The way his mind had been working for the past week, he wouldn't be surprised if he walked off a cliff anytime soon, especially when Kagome was all he thought about. He'd been doing it lately. Doing what exactly? Thinking of Kagome in ways his mind never dared wander, but yes, he'd been thinking of Kagome a lot.

Relinquishing the thought of ever kissing her again, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice motion in the bushes ahead. Straining his eyes to see clearer in the dark, Inuyasha strategically maneuvered his body to pull Kagome from his back into his arms wrapping the haori firmly around her like a protective shield. Luckily she had did not wake.

He held her against his chest protectively listening to the sounds around him. He didn't have to second guess himself, but something, something had been watching them for a while now and he'd be damned if he let anything happened to Kagome.

Walking at a normal pace, pretending as if he hadn't noticed the intruder, Inuyasha counted to three.

_One._

Inuyasha took a step.

_Two._

Inuyasha took a breath.

_Three._

He took off like the wind.

As he expected, whatever had been following them came at full force. Inuyasha ran straight, knowing he wouldn't be able to outrun whatever had its eyes on them, but this was his forest, his sacred place, he would not lose. Jumping over the overgrown root of a tree, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. The snake youkai blocked his path.

"Huuu…mannsssss…" the youkai hissed, slowly surrounding its massive body around Inuyasha and Kagome, "Giiive iiiitt toooo meee," the demon relentlessly jeered snapping its enormous head at the two.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way, rolling onto the sodden earth making sure Kagome stayed safe. The youkai's gigantic fang caught in the root giving Inuyasha a chance to run. If timing couldn't be any crappier, Kagome was stirred awake by their fall. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, Inuyasha suddenly jerked her upwards and ran with her in his arms.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome questioned noticing the pieces of dirt staining his robe. Inuyasha made no comment as he kept up his pace. Turning her head, Kagome saw something large slither their way only realizing that it was gaining on them fast.

"Inuyasha, something's coming," she spoke urgently looking at his anguished face.

"You think I don't know that already wench!" He ducked below the hanging branch. At this point, he couldn't afford to run while carrying Kagome. His human strength was already wearing thin on him. Running the possibilities through his head, getting Kagome to the castle was his priority. He'd have to distract the beast for the time being. Setting Kagome on the ground, he recognized the fear in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she squeaked, but he cupped her cheeks and stared directly in her eyes showing her the absolute panic he was trying not to feel.

"Listen to me Kagome," his voice was rough, but nonetheless concerned, "I need you to run straight in that direction. I'll distract the youkai while you get help."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving you Inuyasha." She was about to cry and he'd be damned if he let her.

"Don't worry," he pulled her into a tight reassuring hug, "I'll be fine. Now hurry up before we both get killed."

Pushing her in the right direction, he motioned her to get a move on it. He tried his best to give her a convincing smile, but it failed miserably. When he was sure she was gone, Inuyasha picked up a large branch. He scolded himself for not bringing tetsaiga; then again it wouldn't have been of much use. Judging the vibrations of the ground, Inuyasha expected the snake youkai to make its appearance soon, but the motion was lost as if the youkai had suddenly side tracked its path. Waiting a couple of moments, there were not sounds, nothing as realization hit Inuyasha.

'_Shit,'_ he cursed, _'Kagome!'_

.

.

.

Kagome ran achingly, not stopping to rest and barely taking breaths. Once in a while her head would turn back looking for signs that Inuyasha was right behind, but there was nothing but the dark. Tripping over a branch, she tumbled a ways until something squishy and scaly broke her fall. She rubbed her sore bum and cursed the gods for her clumsiness when two bright green hideous slits of eyes bore into her own hazel ones.

"Huuu…man," the youkai flicked its tongue out at Kagome, getting a taste of her sweat and fear as it circled round and round about her, "Thheee sssshinkon… giiive it tooooo mee."

Kagome felt the grip around her tighten, fear forming into bile that forced its way up. Never had she felt so vulnerable in her life. No weapon, no strength, no hope, nothing. She really was useless like everyone had said. Couldn't protect herself or her family. The title of Princess was nothing but an embarrassment to her family wasn't it? What was she thinking when she set out to find Souta? Was she going to fail her kid brother as well? The negative thoughts overwhelmed her. She had given up before it even started.

Pressing her hand against the sacred jewel, a flash of Inuyasha's face popped in her mind. If she were to accept the fate of dying, she'd never see him again. Sango, her best friend, she'd never see Sango again. Kaede, her beloved teacher and her family, her mother, her father and Souta. If she didn't do anything, she'd die a memory, but a memory was not what she wanted or intended. Where had the strong Kagome gone? Where was she hiding now?

Feeling a surge of strength pool from the jewel, Kagome shut her eyes concentrating on the flow of her power. She felt it, the enormous amount of warmth coursing through her body, but she didn't know how to release it. Tensing up, Kagome saw through her peripheral vision the large fangs that descended towards her. Closing her eyes tight and fisting her hands by her temples, she shouted the first name that came to mind.

"INUYASHA!"

.

.

.

Inuyasha heard her painful cry the bright pink light showing him the way. The exhaustion that he built up suddenly vanished, his legs moving at the speed of a demon. He arrived at the spot, Kagome laying flat on her stomach. All traces of the youkai were gone.

"Kagome," he lifted her gently onto his lap, "Oi, Kagome!" He stroked her cheek with care assessing her body for wounds, but she seemed to be completely injured-free. Pushing her sweaty bangs aside, Inuyasha's beating heart calmed when her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Inu… yasha?" she weakly whispered with a goofy grin.

"Wench," he said playfully, glad she was alright, "What the hell happened?"

Kagome pushed herself upright while rubbing her temples, "I, don't remember," she answered surveying the area, "All I remember is…" There was shift of movement behind Inuyasha that caught Kagome's eye. Tiny green haunting eyes pierced into her eyes. Those eyes of the snake, its real form that of a miniature serpent.

Inuyasha, about to turn around to see what had caught Kagome's attention, missed as the miniature snake leapt out of the underbrush, fangs glistening with putrid poison. In that reflexive moment, Kagome pushed Inuyasha down as the venom stained fangs sunk deep into the collar of her neck before its body withered into ashes. With the self sacrifice of the serpent, it only meant death for the recipient.

Kagome felt the poisonous venom circulate through her body, an excruciating pain wracking her body as she convulsed irregularly. Inuyasha immediately ripped open the clothing around Kagome's bite, sucking any amount of venom he could, but the demon venom already mixed itself with her blood circulating endlessly.

Inuyasha pulled her close to his body, her breaths coming out in short pants, skin paling and lips slowly blue. He was at his limit. He was more than physically exhausted, but mentally as well. He didn't know how long he could keep this up, but Kagome was going to die if he didn't do anything about it. For the first time in his life, he was afraid. Afraid Kagome was going to die.

His mind ran a million miles a second as he cradled Kagome in his arms like a baby. In his very last thought, a familiar deep voice urged him on.

'_**Mate… live…'**_

.

.

.

Miroku pulled the curtains away from the door stepping into the cool air. Kirara's suspicions were correct as Miroku made out the figure of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Holy Buddha! Inuyasha how the hell did you get up here?" Miroku neared the couple when Inuyasha didn't reply.

"Need Kaede… Kagome, snake poison," Inuyasha's voice rumbled demonically before the hanyou slumped forward, Miroku barely able to support the both of them. In that moment, Miroku recognized the slightest trace of demon aura emit from Inuyasha as a sense of foreboding washed over the monk.

"SANGO! We need help!"

.

.

.

Inuyasha heard hushed voices.

"_Someone get the water…"_

"… _hold her down!"_

"_Miroku, get Sango out of here now!"_

Then a scream. It was Kagome.

Instantly shooting up, Inuyasha felt his normal blood flow within his body. It had just broken dawn, the sun making its way towards the sky. Shrugging the blanket off of him, Inuyasha rose from his bed to where all the noise was coming from and giving him a headache. Forgetting what had happened Inuyasha noticed his door was wide open, but he could have cared less. Suddenly the room across his door opened up, Miroku dragging a weepy Sango out.

"Let go of me Miroku! I need to be with Kagome!" Sango struggled against his hold, but Miroku held her tight, letting her tears seep into the fabric of his chest.

"Sango, you can't go in there like this. It will just make things worse," Miroku soothed, rubbing her back gently. He understood her feelings towards Kagome, but at this point, Kaede was doing the best she could for the young princess. Holding Sango a bit longer, Miroku was too late to stop the hanyou who had gone unnoticed by the couple. Miroku immediately released Sango as she turned to see what his reason for letting her go was.

"Inuyasha, don't open that door," Miroku warned, holding Sango's hand tightly afraid of the hell that would break loose.

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha remarked, his hand already turning the knob, but it was too late. He was impaled with Kagome's scents of pain, blood, tears, sweat, and death. His eyes never left the sight on the bed, the guilt of not protecting her last night finally washing over him. She had been bitten by that damnable snake when it should have been him, but now she was tied against the bed, her mouth gagged by a piece of cloth with Kaede and two other maids holding her down by the legs. Her face twisted in a mess of pain and tears that leaked like a waterfall. Her weak body writhed in the ties with complete discomfort and pain.

Through the absolute chaos, Kaede paid no attention to the fact that Inuyasha was bearing witness to the terrible side effects of the antidote: the ripping of a thousand nerves.

"Kaede," one of the maids yelled frantically, "Kagome-sama bit through the cloth! She's going to bite her tongue off!" The maid was in tears, her vision blurring as Kagome's leg knocked the wind out of her.

"Yuki!" Kaede shouted to the maid who had fallen and catching her breath. The elder woman turned to the other maid, "Ayumi, get another piece of cloth for Kagome's mouth!" The maid did as she was told, letting go of Kagome's shaking leg. Ayumi was on the verge of tears. The beautiful princess who talked to her so casually was going to die if the antidote didn't kill her first. Ripping a piece from the shredded bed sheets, she turned to Kagome when the Princess shrieked horrifically.

"Ayumi, NOW!" Kaede commanded, but the maid was pushed away roughly.

Kagome, about to bite down on her tongue to stop the agonizing pain, bit down hard, but it was not her tongue. Through her fatigued teary eyes, she saw Inuyasha, his golden eyes distressed and his voice just another mumble in her incoherent mind.

"It's okay Kagome… bite harder!" he was saying, so she did.

Blood spilled in her mouth, trailing down her mouth. She was so drained, the freezing and fire burning pain coursing through her body was becoming only a dull ache. She barely felt the ties at her hands being freed by the quick flick of Inuyasha's claws, her body slowly melding into his touch. The sound of his heart beat louder than the thousand needles that stabbed at her invariably, torturing her body past its limits. Her eyes lids trembled slightly trying to keep them open, but the weight of the pain forced them closed. For brief moments, the source of deep warmth and comfort, calmed her roaring soul, but it started to pull away. Fearful of it escaping, Kagome unconsciously tugged onto anything that would keep it intact with her. Then, she felt it, a cool feeling on her head as two arms wrapped themselves around her protectively. Even as she moved in and out of consciousness, the large source of warmth stayed with her, giving its all to her, and she took it greedily.

.

.

.

Kaede watched the whole scene play before her.

She hadn't expected Inuyasha to come out of nowhere, pulling Kagome into his lap, using his two fingers as a bite post for Kagome. Kaede, depleted of energy, her old bones creaking and begging for a seat, continued to observe the two.

It was like a dance. The moment Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms, she immediately stilled, dissolving into Inuyasha's hold. Then, when Inuyasha assumed she was alright he let her go, but Kagome surprised him, gripping a lock of his hair afraid he would leave her. A quick loving smile formed from Inuyasha, one Kaede had never seen from him in her acquaintance with the young hanyou prince. The fact he displayed it so openly, it was quite obvious to Kaede the relationship the two had been forming. It wasn't anything fickle and easily broken.

The elderly woman grinned foolishly, quietly leading the two maids out. Later, she thought, she'd have to check Inuyasha's fingers for injury, but guessed it would be healed by that time anyways. Taking one more glance at the couple, Kaede walked out, making sure they would not be disturbed.

Kaede, looking for a break and some tea, was momentarily stopped by Miroku and Sango.

"Excuse me," Sango's voice was poised as she stared back and forth from the door to Kaede and to the door again, "Kagome… uh, Inuyasha," her choice of words were not coming out coherently as Miroku finished for her.

"I believe what Lady Sango is trying to ask is," Miroku looked to Sango waiting for approval to interpret her question. She gave him a nod, "Is it a good idea to leave Inuyasha alone with Kagome?"

Kaede all but laughed heartily.

"Best let them rest. It's been a long night for all of us."

**A/N: **Cheers! Chapter 10 is complete. Doesn't it make you more excited for Chapter 11? Sorry chapter 10 hasn't been edited since I was way too excited to post it for you guys! Well, I'll try to update sometime soon, but I'm going to be frank, don't expect it to be in the near future. Granted I'm the most evil and busiest person who has walked the earth. I'll try my best though okay! Please sympathize with this idiot who thought 18 credits _was not_ going to be hell in college. I love you guys! You are my support group. Best!

**My Thanks:**

**[]**

_Sovereignty__KayAkuma__unistar__ ===== shell=====Morwen=====__InuGoddess715_

**[]**

_TiffanyM__InuyashaxKagomexForever__kazukarin__trixie-trix__K. Higurashi__kawaii doggie ears__123RaChEl456__Kur0 N3koChi__Ladii Lunatik__kumiko210__NinjaAsianGurl__Say0mi Saki__Inuyasha's girl 1415_


	11. Touch

**Once Upon a Nightmare**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Except for Kane.

**A/N:** Well hello. I know updates are super slow and I apologize, but if I had all the time to write I would. Trust me. I've been so swamped, but I'm trying my best to finish both this story and my other story. So please don't give up on me. I'm still here! I'm finally on Spring break, but fate would have it that I have a hell of a lot of projects to complete. Thank you college you can burn, but I had to update for all my faithful readers. Don't lose fate in me yet. I'm trying my best. Happy reading everyone! Rated for language and mature themes. **This chapter does contain lime and lots of fluff. **

**Quick Recap: **_Inuyasha found Kagome at the God tree. They both were heading towards the castle when a snake youkai attacked. Kagome was bitten by it. Inuyasha somehow managed to get her back to the castle and passed out. Kaede gave her an antidote made for demons to combat the poison. Kagome didn't take the antidote too well. Inuyasha woke up to find her suffering and goes to help her. And life goes on. _

**Chapter 11 – **Touch

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms afraid she would leave if he let go. After everyone had left the room, he couldn't find himself to sleep knowing she was in this state. He blamed himself. If he had pushed her aside and got bitten instead she wouldn't be so pale and lifeless in his arms. He didn't understand why she would protect him. It was his job. A man should always protect his woman, so why did she do such a stupid thing?

"Wake up stupid," he tenderly said, no meaning of hatred behind his words, but she continued to refuse his command as she lied in his arms unconscious. He gently wiped away her sweating bangs wanting nothing more than her cheerful smile. Kami did he need it now more than ever. Bending his nose down to her neck where her scent was the most accessible, he realized something he should have realized earlier. The life in her fragrance was quickly disappearing and being replaced with an odious odor faster than it normally would. Inuyasha panicked. This was not supposed to happen. Just recently, Kaede had given her an antidote, so why wasn't it working?

Jumping to his feet, Kagome gently pressed to his chest, Inuyasha made his way out of the room quicker than he ever had. As his feet led him across the hall, a fear like none he'd ever known warped around his beating heart. If Kagome Higurashi died, he would never be the same again.

.

.

.

Although it was early morning before the hours of normal rising, King Inu Tashio and Queen Izayoi had assembled in Inuyasha's room at the request of Kaede. The king glanced out the door across the hall where Inuyasha and the young Princess rested. He had not visited them, and assumed he was not welcomed yet. A maid quickly served the tea and left immediately shutting the door tight. The three occupants sipped their tea in silence allowing for absorbance of last night's ordeal.

Kaede cleared her throat. "There was something Miroku mentioned to me last night that struck me odd. Apparently, Inuyasha managed to climb his balcony with Kagome in tow on his human night, a feat much impossible for a human considering the height of Inuyasha's platform. Then right before Inuyasha-sama passed out, Miroku happened to catch a hint of demon aura. Perhaps you know something of this Lord Inu Tashio?" She gently placed her cup down.

"It seems," the King started, "Inuyasha has taken a deep liking to the Princess."

Kaede nodded, "Indeed he has."

"What meaning does it have husband?" Izayoi meekly questioned, grasping her husband's hand for comfort. Inu Tashio accepted her warm gesture, squeezing her hand in reassurance that it was nothing terrible.

"It appears to me that Inuyasha's desire to save the Princess must have tapped into his demon blood releasing enough for Inuyasha to get back to the castle before dissipating. That is only my assumption although I have heard it rarely occurs."

Kaede nodded. "You assumption makes complete sense my lord. Perhaps—" She didn't finish her sentence as Inuyasha barged in looking like a complete mess.

"There's something wrong with Kagome," Inuyasha's voice came out hoarsely. He nearly crumpled to the ground had it not been for Inu Tashio who held the worn boy up.

"Son," Inu Tashio straightened him, "Calm down and bring her over to the bed."

Not needing to be told twice, Inuyasha immediately set Kagome down upon his large bed reluctant of letting go of her. Kaede didn't waste a moment as she rushed to their side. Pulling out a bag of supplies from the inside of her dress pocket, Kaede picked out the thick sterile needle and a small piece of paper inked with scribbles. She quickly pricked one of Kagome's forefingers allowing for a drop of blood to fall on the paper. Instantly, the black scribbles turned to a neon green color before burning away to dust.

"It is as I feared," Kaede took a deep breath, "The serpent has cursed Kagome with absolute death."

Inuyasha stared wide eyed not believing a single word.

"What do you mean you old hag! Why didn't you check for this earlier!" Inuyasha stood tall above the old woman as Inu Tashio held him back.

"Back down son. Kaede is not to blame," Inu Tashio barked, but Inuyasha merely shoved his father off before falling to the ground. The hanyou covered his head with his hands like a small frightened child, self loathe consuming him.

"It should have been me that was bitten dammit!" Inuyasha punched the ground. "Kagome, she, she doesn't deserve this. All of this is my fault." He sat there against the bed balling his fists up, his claws digging into his palms until blood seeped through his fingers.

Izayoi observed his behavior in horror as she clung to Inu Tashio for support. She knew, even without anyone to explain, Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship had grown quite deep over the week. She had never seen her son in a state like this before. Even with Kikyo's trouble, her son had coped much better than this. It was tearing her apart to see her beloved baby suffer.

Inuyasha, sluggish on the ground, drowned out the noise. He no longer heard his parents' voices or the fact that his father was shaking him. Perhaps he was in shock? It had taken him one week to get to know Kagome, one week to see her smile, one week to make her angry, one week to kiss her, one week to touch her, one week… to possibly fall completely in love with her? And now, within that one week, he would watch her die. Why couldn't he do anything to protect her? Why was he so weak? Was there nothing he—

"_Inuyasha…"_

He heard it. It was faint like the wind, but nonetheless it was Kagome's voice. He recognized that voice anywhere. His body jerked in the direction of the girl lying on the bed so vulnerably, but her lips did not move. Inuyasha was beginning to think that he was hallucinating until he heard it again.

"_Inu…yasha…"_

All those years that he had heard his name spoken, he never knew it to be so beautiful when Kagome said it. He gripped her frozen hands begging to hear her voice again, but she was silent. Inuyasha's body moved on its own as he pressed his forehead against her own.

"Come on Kagome. Say my name again." He had said it so softly no one had caught it besides Inu Tashio.

The king immediately refocused his attention at the bed where Inuyasha had crawled besides Kagome, holding her in the most delicate of fashion despite them being there. In that very instant, a bright and gentle pink light wrapped itself around Kagome and Inuyasha, blinding the others in the room.

After the light had settled down, Kaede scurried over towards the bed. She stopped momentarily noticing a swirl of patterns covering the length of Kagome's arms. Inuyasha too had pulled back from her as Kaede examined the strange markings.

"What are these?" Inuyasha questioned, pulling up Kagome's other sleeve only to see similar markings. "They weren't here be—"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice croaked, her eyes fluttering open as she cocked her head to the side. "Kaede… your majesties," Kagome acknowledged with a slight nod. Slowly, she lifted herself, Inuyasha aiding her with confusion. It was just moments ago that she was unconscious and to suddenly move, Inuyasha definitely hadn't the slightest clue as to what was happening.

"Kagome child, how are ye feeling?" Kaede asked despite Inuyasha's puzzled looks.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, "I feel fine, a little tired, but fine." She yawned, not recognizing the worrisome looks everyone was giving her.

"Kagome, listen to me," Kaede stated in all seriousness, "Ye have been cursed."

Kagome's breath stopped, but she nodded her head trying to follow. So she had been cursed. She understood, but what now?

"The shikon has allowed for you to breathe life with us for a short while. The purity and innocence of your soul has revealed to us the cursed symbols," Kaede pointed out, tracing the black swirls that had tattooed themselves on Kagome's body. "We have one hour to rid of these symbols or ye will succumb to ye prior state and die."

No one said anything for a brief moment after Kaede's explanations.

"How the fuck do we fix that!" Inuyasha suddenly burst. Kagome covered her ears from his unexpected explosion.

"Inuyasha, please don't speak to Lady Kaede like that. You have given Princess Kagome quite an earache already," Izayoi said. As expected, Inuyasha didn't argue back at his mother and felt completely guilty when he realized how loud he had been with Kagome right next to him.

"It's alright my queen," Kaede took no offense to Inuyasha's tantrum outburst. "But Inuyasha may be the only one to save Kagome." Everyone looked to Inuyasha. Even Kagome had tiredly tilted her head to gaze at him. Before Inuyasha could even state the impossibility of his usefulness, Kaede spoke.

"I came across an ancient scroll telling of this situation once. Although only half of it was recovered, the scroll dictated this: _A being, bitten by an ill-bred being along with that ill-bred being's death will result in absolute death for the being. None shall survive. Only those that possess purity enough will overcome death, but at a price. The cursed symbols shall appear and an hour shall live, but only with hanyou saliva shall their existence continue. A bath of purity for the cursed to lay as the hanyou inflict their serum onto the cursed before the symbols spread. But, beware hanyou…_" Kaede stopped. "That was all that had been recovered from the scripture."

Kaede looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes. "So Inuyasha, will ye or will ye not purge Kagome-sama of this curse knowing that something may happen afterwards?" Kaede asked with all sincerity. She was giving him a choice which was stupid because he had already decided before she even explained.

"I'm willing to take the risk," Inuyasha said in a solid breath, "but it's up to Kagome if… if she will allow me to do such a thing." His blush definitely didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"I trust you Inuyasha," Kagome said firmly looking straight into his eyes. Somehow, her hand had found his giving him a tight squeeze. And with that friendly gesture, Inuyasha already regretted his choice. Although she trusted him, did he trust himself?

.

.

.

Kagome let the robe fall to the ground as she observed the cursed marks that developed along her arms, curved around her lower back then formed swirls around her stomach and chest before ending at the bite mark of the serpent. She followed the front patterns with a finger and if she hadn't known they were symbols of being cursed, she would have thought the patterns to be quite beautiful.

Her fingers lingered at the spot where she had been bitten as a recollection of last night flowed through her mind. She remembered clearly the tremendous amount of pain that ripped through her skin. She shivered and only hoped she'd never have to feel such agony again. Still, she couldn't remember much about what had happened afterwards and now she was faced with another dilemma. The serpent's curse was still prevalent.

Kaede had explained Kagome's luck due to the sacred jewel. It seemed the jewel did not want Kagome to die so soon therefore showing them where the curse had made its marks, but it was all up to Inuyasha's willingness to help.

Sighing, Kagome stepped from the front of the mirror. It seemed all she ever did was cause trouble for Inuyasha.

Glancing at the bath of purity that she herself had prepared, Kagome slowly allowed herself to soak in its enriching minerals in all of her nakedness. She dunked her head under the water a couple of times saying the incantations her mother often reminded her of before resurfacing for good. Taking a deep breath, Kagome sat restlessly, her back facing the bathroom door. In a couple of moments Inuyasha would join her.

She knew Kaede was explaining the basic procedure to him, but Kagome couldn't help but feel embarrassed. From what Kaede had mentioned, it meant Inuyasha would be touching the front of her as well. That thought nearly caused Kagome to flush completely. Although she didn't hate her body, she didn't like flaunting it as well. Never had she shown a man her naked body. Trying to calm her mind, she heard the door creak open slightly before a soft click indicated that it was closed.

Even without him talking, Kagome could hear his faint footsteps and the sound of his breath as he neared. Her ears burned slowly, her face warm not from the water, but from the all the blood rushing to her head. She had to remain calm. After all, he was doing it to save her life and that was enough to calm her riled heart.

.

.

.

The moment Inuyasha stepped into the bathroom, he could smell her stiffen. Her back was towards him and he constantly had to remind himself that he was doing this to save her life, but it sure didn't feel that way. Making his way towards the purity bath, he grudgingly let his robe fall to the side to reveal his nude body. After arguing with Kaede for the most part before stepping into the bathroom, the old woman had told him it was necessary to enter the purity bath without clothing. Clothing, no matter how it was made contained some small fraction of evil that would taint the bath. Personally, Inuyasha didn't believe that ratshit, but for the sake of Kagome's safety, he would allow himself to sit naked in the bath. Lowering himself into the large bath, Inuyasha was surprised by how calm Kagome had been.

He cleared his throat. "Ah..Are you ready?" Inuyasha hadn't intended that his voice come out that shaky, but it had.

Kagome merely nodded her back still towards him as she pulled her damp hair to a high bun, sticking a pin in to secure it. Inuyasha noticed how she sat with her head only exposed to the surface. Kaede hadn't explained the extent of how far the symbols went, but Inuyasha only hoped they stopped at the arms.

Gently grasping one of her slim limbs, Kagome finally turned to look at him. His face immediately turned crimson. The steam from the bath pinked her cheeks making her look irresistible. He had to gulp down a lump in his throat.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Inuyasha damned himself for allowing a moment of her beauty to distract him. His eyes tried not to wander down the depth of the water below her neck.

"F..fine," he stammered. "Please, don't watch me. It's… nerve-wracking."

He was almost glad that she nodded and turned the other way. He somehow could smell that she didn't blame him for being nervous. Heck, she was as well. Two opposite genders in one bath usually meant the blossoming of something, but it wasn't _that_ in this case.

Lifting her arm a little higher, Inuyasha's mouth descended on the black patterns that wrapped around her wrist. Gliding his tongue gently across her arm, he stopped for a moment to access the power of his saliva. The marks were amazingly gone. The ancient scroll that Kaede had babbled off earlier had been accurate. This caused a surge of relief to roll of his lips as he descended down on her arm again, careful of making unnecessary body contact.

He continued to trail his tongue along her arm until he reached the tops of her shoulders. Unintended, his nose dug into the nape of her neck, capturing her delicious scent. Without realizing, he voiced his thoughts in her ears.

"You smell better already," he whispered, before continuing the same ministrations to the other arm.

Kagome's heart thudded in her chest. His masculine voice that murmured so warmly into her ear had her blood running in circles. She doubted he understood what he was doing to her. The soft flicks of his tongue tortured her insides without end. The trails that he left burned her, but the burns ignited in pleasure. As he moved his way down her other arm, Kagome caught a glimpse of her symbol-less arm. The marks were really gone, but she paid little attention to that fact when Inuyasha's warm tongue bathed itself down to her forearm, erasing the last traces of black that had once covered her wrists.

Inuyasha stopped momentarily. Taking a deep breath, Kagome's scent still mingled with that of the bloody serpent. He quickly inspected both arms, but the symbols were completely gone, so why did she still smell ill? Letting her arms splash to her sides, Inuyasha sat far from her completely frustrated. He didn't know how much longer he could last with her naked body in such close proximity. Her body was getting hot, he could smell it and it was getting harder for him to resist her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice echoed in the large bathroom facing him. He kept his head down shyly. "I… I don't know how to tell you this," she twiddled her fingers under the water, her face powered red with embarrassment, "There are more of those symbols on my lower back." She said it so quick with her eyes shut thinking he would deny his help and let her die. That was quite the opposite.

"Why didn't you say so wench! Do you realize we're on a time constraint?" Inuyasha hadn't meant to shout and wanted nothing more to die for making her suddenly cry. He bit his tongue knowing whatever he would say next would make the situation worse.

He watched as Kagome sat, her arms wrapping around her body as to curl up into the tiniest ball. Not liking the silence between them, Inuyasha shook his man pride to the side.

'_Dammit Inuyasha, we've got half an hour left. Just suck it up!'_ He scolded himself before daring to touch Kagome anymore than he already had.

"Turn around so I can see," he said softly afraid that the gruffness in his voice had already scared her insane.

She complied easily, covering her chest with her arms as she kneeled. The water ran down her the smooth of her back before draining right above what Inuyasha knew was her butt cheeks. He had to hold his breath. Just like she had said, two large swirls connected themselves on her back and around her hips. Without warning, he gripped her sides as he tongue descended down to completely rid of the stupid curse. Kagome's scent automatically spiked nearly suffocating his senses. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes for a slight moment ignoring the throbbing pain that shot down towards his lower region. He only hoped that he would live through this without doing something reckless.

.

.

.

Kagome froze when he grabbed her. He started again, that tongue of his that made its way down her back. She tried to find her breath, but the slick feeling of his touch had her mesmerized. She never knew how satisfying a man's tongue could be as he lifted her hips a little higher. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip, her arms still crossed against her chest. Her body was feeling much lighter than it had in the beginning and the lightness of her body brought forth a deep feeling of lust. The way his hands carefully maneuvered to avoid touching places she wanted to be touched, she didn't understand the feeling. He was making her body hot and uncontrollably moist. If it wasn't obvious enough to him, her body was making it quite clear how his touch was affecting her. It was as if her mind no longer connected with her body. The only coherent thought left was that of satisfying the scorching burn between her legs.

Kagome could tell he had finished with her back when he pulled away, but she couldn't take it anymore. Her knees gave way as she fell on top of Inuyasha. As expected, he caught her effortlessly, Kagome suddenly registering that his breathing was just as jagged as her own. She turned to face him, but he held her fast, her back glued to his chest.

"Inuyasha…" her breath had been uneven when she spoke his name. Why couldn't she find her breath? Settling herself on his lap, she felt Inuyasha solidify behind her. That's when the feeling of something hard poked her in the back. It wasn't hard to recognize what was jabbing her so adamantly; she tried to fight a blush.

"Sorry," Inuyasha whispered dangerously near her early. "But… we have to finish this before the hour's up." Inuyasha's thumb reminded her as he gently rubbed the black marks from the bite on her collar bone.

Once again, his tongue flicked about the marks. Kagome's breath pitched as Inuyasha turned her around to straddle him. He made quick haste to carefully lick his way around the bite mark, down atop her breast. He didn't once stop his ministrations as he continued down ridding of the black color.

Trying to fight the twisting feeling in her lower stomach, Kagome snaked her arms around his neck for support. Inuyasha filled her with blatant feelings she had little control over. She moaned when his mouth captured one of her nipples. This feeling, she was drowning in it, but just as soon his lips covered her sensitive spot, he released it to attend the other. Succumbing to his gentle care, Kagome trashed her head back. The ache within her was breaking her right mind.

She felt him lift her high above the water, her entire body exposed to the air, but she didn't have the slightest care. As long as he continued to bathe her in his delicate strokes, it was the only feeling she ever needed to feel again.

The feeling of his tongue ran across the length of her belly, finally ending at the side of one her hips. Her body spasmed much to her delight not catching the deep growl that emanated from Inuyasha's throat. In that moment, her body became light as the weight that had been sitting on her had fallen off. She slipped down to him, her face plastering against his moist chiseled chest. She felt his arms tighten around her, his nose digging into her neck to inhale her scent.

.

.

.

Inuyasha was past his limit. He had tried keeping his control, he really had, but Kagome, she was too damn intoxicating. The way she moaned when his mouth had made contact with the soft taught flesh on each of her mounds. That had been the most pleasing noise that had ever grazed his ears. Even as he lifted her up to remove the marks from her belly, he knew he was doomed for an eternity. Her very being emitted the most appetizing scent any demon would kneel down to. She was thoroughly aroused. It didn't take just his nose to figure out, but the way her body pressed itself against him, Inuyasha knew he was losing the battle. He had been concentrating so hard to remember his duty.

His plan was to escape the stimulating bathroom once the curse was lifted, but he failed himself. He allowed for her to fall into his arms as he grasped her tightly. From her scent, he knew she was going to be alright. The symbols no longer brandished her body and he held her tight. He could hear her racing heart, and he was sure she could hear his own, but her excitement didn't die down. In fact, his nose had caught onto how much more she allowed her arousal to thicken. It didn't help that their naked bodies melded so nicely together. It was overpowering his senses to step away from her, but the look she gave him, her glazed eyes, pink cheeks, and those lips of hers.

Inuyasha damned himself again. Somehow, he had become a sucker for her lips. They tasted as lovely as she smelled. He knew for a fact reminiscing each time their lips had touched. Tilting her chin to face him, Inuyasha's nose inched closer and closer towards her own until they touched.

"Now would be a good time to stop me," Inuyasha spoke, one hand cupping her cheek, the other around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She remained silent and that was enough of an answer as his lips crashed down onto hers. Both hungrily devoured one another, Kagome straddling him against the bath. She had no idea what position she was putting herself in, but Inuyasha, the passion he was pouring into her was the greater driver of her actions.

He broke the kiss for a slight breath and took in a deep surprise when Kagome clamped her mouth onto his again. Somehow his hand had pulled the clip out of her hair as the damp tendrils fell to her side. The feeling of her was all too enchanting, until she daringly inserted her tongue into his mouth. It was a mind blowing experience, Inuyasha never once knowing that kisses could be so intense. Following her initiative, Inuyasha only deepened the kiss by angling the way their lips collided. Her behavior was so fierce and demanding his demon blood was quickly reacting.

Pulling apart again, Inuyasha lifted Kagome out of the bath, setting her gently on his messily tossed robe. He could see all of her, not that he hadn't in the bath, but she was damn enticing.

She grabbed his two silver forelocks, locking their lips together again. Inuyasha didn't know the extent of her aggression as he lowered himself towards her. Lost in their lip action, Inuyasha felt the tingling pressure that reminded him he needed to stop. Kagome didn't help as she constantly bucked her hips against his own and each time, it was more than hips meeting hips.

"Ka…gome," he struggled to speak. "We… stop…" He held her down, forcing himself to stop half-way when he sure as hell did not want to, but this was not right.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whined, sweat dripping from her brow. "It burns... Please, make it go away," she pleaded with her eyes. Inuyasha hadn't the slightest clue as to what she meant until he watched her hands roam down her body to rest in between her legs. Inuyasha's body stiffened as he watched her insert one of her delicate fingers into her womanhood pulling it out.

"It's so hot Inuyasha," she mewled as she repeated her actions again, her sticky substance coating her finger. Inuyasha tried to gain some strength to pull his gaze from Kagome, but the sneaky wench that she was inserted two fingers inside herself while shouting his name for the entire castle to hear. That all but destroyed Inuyasha's self-control.

Gripping the hand she had used to pleasure herself, Inuyasha pulled it to his mouth, licking every inch of her sweet liquid. He noticed her eyes followed his every action as her scent spiked around him, luring him to join her. She reacted so hotly towards him, Inuyasha couldn't displease her. Perhaps this was the warning of the missing half of the scroll Kaede had mentioned. Although no one knew the after affects of the deleted cursed symbols, Inuyasha was beginning to think he had discovered it. The missing half of the scroll was definitely warning hanyou to beware of _this_, what was happening to Kagome. She definitely smelt sweet and ripe and that enough would cause any hanyou to lose his right sense of mind to defile their partner. Inuyasha couldn't do that to her. He knew Kagome wasn't thinking very straight, but she wouldn't stop until she was pleased.

'_Kami, I am going to hell for this.'_ Inuyasha thought. It definitely had to be a sin. Just a minute sample of Kagome's sweet nectar had him ballistic. She hadn't the slightest clue what she was doing to him on the inside and out. If his hypothesis was correct, Kagome needed to release all sexual tension before she returned to normal. And the gods damned him, Inuyasha, to do their bidding.

Lowering himself down to her, Inuyasha whispered into her ears.

"Trust me Kagome." His voice didn't falter and she gave him a slight nod. Kissing her sensually, Inuyasha's let his hand travel down her body, until it rested on her thigh. He pulled from the kiss that she was reluctant to stop, but his lips found themselves in another spot that had her no longer complaining.

He hooked her legs on his shoulder where he would have complete access to her. Parting her woman lips, Inuyasha delved his tongue deep into her. She responded with a loud moan that went straight to his solid member. He ignored the hardening pain and focused on his priority, Kagome.

Again, he thrashed his tongue into her over and over again then teasing her by pulling out. She whimpered at his antics. Daringly, Inuyasha flicked his tongue out at her clit. Her back arched towards him requesting him to continue. So he did. He allowed himself to explore her, taste her every dip and turn. He did it with patience he didn't know he had, but her soft noises gave him the incentive to continue.

Inuyasha could tell she was nearing her climax as he increased the speed of his tongue entering her, sucking the lips around her opening as his thumb rubbed her sensitive bud of nerves. She cried louder and louder, until she reached the top releasing her honey with a shrill voice. His name was the last thing that left her coarse voice as her climax dropped down to a satisfactory end.

Being the gentleman that he was, Inuyasha cleaned her good. Not a drop that she surrendered to him was disregarded. In all her beauty, Inuyasha had the pleasure to know that he had made the woman below him convulse so beautifully. Her breathing was rough, and he allowed her to catch her breath. She had had quite the experience.

Picking her up, Inuyasha opened the door to his room. It was vacant and silent, but the sun was still out. He assumed it to be almost noon as he placed Kagome in the center of his bed, pulling the sheets to her neck. Her eyes drooped lazily as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Get some sleep," he whispered to her before turning away to put something on. Her hand moved suddenly barely grabbing his thumb. Inuyasha cocked his head back to see a small smile graze her lips.

"Thank you," she mumbled tiredly. Inuyasha merely nodded before setting her hand back on the bed. She was asleep within seconds lost in her fairytale dreams. Little did she know, the said hanyou was fighting an internal battle.

Quickly pulling a tattered outfit on, Inuyasha dashed for the balcony. He shut the glass door behind just for security reasons. He knew no one had the guts to enter his room unannounced, but for his own peace of mind, he shut the door glancing once more at the sleeping girl.

Thankfully, her problem was solved, but Inuyasha had bigger problems to deal with; mainly the bulge at his pants had been in pain for quite some time. He knew this feeling would never cease with his little trips to his waterfall because his problem could only be solved with Kagome. It had taken him all the strength he could muster to not take her when he had set her on his bed. He thought he would've been alright, but she naively grabbed at his hand to say thank you. He nearly lost it, her flavor still lingering in his mouth and on his hair.

He didn't deserve her smile or her thanks for a matter of fact; especially when all he could think about was taking over and over again whether he had her consent or not.

**A/N: **Well, that concludes chapter 11. It has been quite a ride with this story, but I promise, I will complete this story. Honestly, the next update might not be until mid May. I'm slammed busy with work and school, but if I can get an early update I will. Don't expect one anytime soon. And once again, I just wanted to thank all my reviewers who have been so patient and understanding. Seriously, you guys are the best! Much love!

**My Thanks:**

_**[MM. org]**_

_unistar__+++++sexxiigurrll0204+++++Kristin M+++++morwen_re+++++__henjin__+++++frannnnn_

_**[FF. net]**_

_klutzyspaz__Ngbeken Lovette__Kaede13__kagome past and present__kazukarin__+++++90sgurl+++++__TiffanyM__Jennaha11__Breaking-Midnight_


End file.
